The SetUp 2
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: So Cody's meddling proved to actually be a good thing. Now John's ready to move forward but will Randy create roadblocks for them?
1. Chapter 1

**The SetUp 2 **

"Randy stop, I have to get up." John said to his boyfriend of almost a year. "Come on."

"Don't go." Randy said clinging to the larger man. John laughed and wrapped his arms around the other man

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Because I don't like going to church."

"Why not?"

"I never have." John reached over and raised Randy's arm and without looking he quoted

"Be sober, be vigilant; because your advisory the devil, as a roaring lion, walketh about, seeking whom he may devour. Peter 5:8...King James Version."

"What's your point? I have that there as a reminder. I've got demons."

"Alright, whatever," John said slipping out of bed now that the younger man was distracted. "I'm going to church to show my appreciation for the man upstairs."

"Dr. McNamara?" Randy said referring to John's upstairs neighbor. John laughed

"Shut the hell up. You know I'm not talking about him."

"Oh right." Randy said repositioning himself so that he could watch John dressing in the closet. John looked over and pushed the door shut. "Hey!" Once he was finished John opened the door and walked out. "That wasn't very nice."

"Are you staying here or going back to your place?"

"I don't know yet." Randy said stretching then curling up against John's pillow

"I'm having lunch with the Barrett's so I'll be gone for a while."

"I know."

"I'll see you when I get back."

"What if I'm not here?"

"You know that you'll still be here by the time I come back. In fact you'll probably still be in my bed only then you will be cuddling a bowl of cereal." Randy guffawed. "I'll see you later." John said leaning down and kissing the man

"Okay. Say a prayer for me."

"I'll say two. Lock the bottom lock when you leave although we both know you're not."

"Go to church already!" John laughed on his way out

**Bellwood Church**

"Good morning Johnny." Cody said hugging him

"Good morning. Where's Barrett?"

"At home with the sniffles."

"Are they real sniffles or like that time he faked it to get out of going to church?" Cody laughed

"They're real. He didn't try getting any this morning so I know he's not faking it." He said whispering

"You know it's serious when."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"Does that mean lunch is cancelled then?"

"Oh no, I have homemade soup in the slow cooker right now for him then I can make something for the two of us. Still haven't convinced Randy to join the church?"

"No and I think at this point I'm going to stop trying."

"Where is he?"

"$1000 says that he's still in my bed." John said getting his phone out

"Are you going to text him?"

"Yes."

John: are you still in bed?

Randy: yep. Just rolled over to my tummy so I can see the TV better

John laughed and turned his phone toward Cody who laughed as well

Randy: why?

John: no reason

Randy: I'm probably going to eat the leftover pizza

John: no

Randy: but why though?

John: eat a proper breakfast. I bought your favorite cereal

Randy: ooh. You did?

John: yes. Check the pantry

Randy: I'm going to eat it with a ladle

John: fine but don't pour the milk straight into the box this time

Randy: very funny John

John: thanks

John and Cody sat through that Sunday's service and if John were being honest, he had no idea what it was about. It was something to the effect of loving thy neighbor. He was more interested in what Cody was going to make for lunch after they left

"I have to stop at the store to grab something I need to make lunch. I'll text Wade to let him know you're on your way but I'm sure the door is already open."

"Okay. I'll see you there."

"Alright." John walked to his car, hopped in and drove over to the Barrett's. He saw a car that he didn't recognize parked in his spot in the driveway. He growled

"Since when did you ring the bell?" Wade asked opening the door for John

"I saw that you had company so I didn't want to just waltz in."

"I don't have company...it's Justin."

"Oh dear God." John mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing. How ya feeling?"

"A little better now that I'm a few minutes closer to having that soup in there." John laughed

"I don't know what Cody had to pick up at the store."

"Oh, he's making fried chicken and he needs a head of lettuce and tomatoes for the salad."

"He's making fried chicken. I don't need no stinkin salad." Wade laughed then went into a coughing fit. "Is that your way of telling me that you're not coming in tomorrow for work?"

"No. I'd actually planned on working tomorrow but I'm sure Cody won't let me."

"I'm sure he won't." John said jumping as he felt a hand on his back. He turned and saw Justin standing there with a smile on his face. "Oh, hey Justin."

"Hey there John. How are you?"

"I'm well and you?"

"Great. How's um, that guy you were with? What's he doing?" Justin asked with his hand still firmly on John's lower back

"Randy you mean. He's good...we're good." Wade stood there looking back and forth between the two men. Something about Justin invading John's personal space and the false smile on John's face just didn't sit well with him. "How's your friend Evan?"

"Oh Evan? He's in St. Louis visiting his family."

"What a small, small world. Randy's from St. Louis." Justin's smile dropped a fraction along with his hand

"Yes, what a small world indeed." John took his cell from from his pocket

"Excuse me for a quick second." He said going to his favorite contacts

"Hello?" Randy answered mid yawn

"Did I wake you? Are you still in my bed?"

"I'd rather not say." John laughed

"Tell me you at least showered."

"I did take a shower and I'm still naked."

"Oh word?" Randy laughed

"Yes actually I am."

"That visual is really hot." Randy laughed again

"Why did you call me John? Surely it wasn't to find out if I was clothed or not."

"No it wasn't but I'm happy with that bit of information."

"On to the point Cena."

"Oh, um are you staying for dinner tonight or going home?"

"I'm not getting out of this bed so I'll be here for dinner."

"I figured as much. What do you want for dinner then?"

"Are you making it?"

"Why do I always have to cook?"

"Because I don't know how."

"This should be a good opportunity for you then."

"I'll stay naked if you cook."

"I can cook."

"Mmhm, so easy to please you are. What about that Cajun chicken pasta you were talking about the other day?"

"Ooh, that sounds good. I have to stop at the market on my way home."

"Okay. I'll be here making naked bed angels." John started laughing

"I like the sound of that but promise to do them face down when I get there."

"Oh baby." John looked over and saw Wade and Justin standing there. He cleared his throat

"I have an audience. Is there anything you'd like from the market good sir?" Randy laughed

"Not anything from the market, no."

"Okay. I'll see you a bit later then."

"Bye John."

"Bye."

"I don't even want to know what that was about." Wade said

"Yes you do but I'm not telling you." Wade rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'll give you some pointers on keeping it spicy." The taller man laughed

"Look kid, you've been with Randy for what, ten months? When you reach five married years then you call me."

"Yea I don't know about that marrying stuff."

"What?! You don't want to get married? You need to talk that over with Randy then."

"We've only been together for ten months Wade!"

"Did you plan on breaking up with him anytime soon?"

"No."

"John," Wade said wiping his nose with a Kleenex. "You don't have to admit it to me but you know when you want to be with someone the rest of your life. I'm not an expert but I know you want that with him." John shook his head

"We're not talking about this."

"Yea let's not talk about this." Justin said chiming in. John ignored him and carried on

"Has he said something to you about getting married?"

"Not since being with you if that's what you're worried about but he and I have talked about it. We've been friends for years John."

"What's going on here?" Cody asked walking in the kitchen

"Nothing Love." Wade said taking the grocery bag from him

"Hey Jus."

"Hi Cody."

"How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm all stuffy." Wade whined

"Aww baby, why don't you go have a seat and I'll get you some of this soup I know you've been lurking around here sniffing."

"I don't lurk."

"Mmhm, sure you don't. Go sit." Cody said patting Wade's butt. "What are you doing here Justin?"

"Oh I just stopped by after seeing my parents. I forgot that you were in church but it's good that Wade was here."

"It is a good thing." Cody responded absently. "Are you staying for lunch?"

"Yea I'll stay for lunch." Justin said leering at John who shrank under the man's intense gaze

...

John slipped the key to his apartment into the lock and turned the knob. The dwelling looked exactly the same way he's left it hours ago, even the kitchen where he dropped off the groceries he had just picked up. He unloaded the bag and put everything away before going to his bedroom

"Hey there." Randy said still lying in John's bed. John crossed the room saying nothing as he undressed himself. Randy sat back on his elbows and watched the man he had fallen for disrobe. John crawled on the bed and without a thought Randy's legs opened welcoming and allowing room for the other man. As John kissed him Randy pushed the man's tailored button down shirt past his shoulders and John shrugged it off as he still continued to kiss him. Randy unfastened John's pants and pushed them down using his hands and feet. "Now John, now." Randy demanded. The younger man had noticed that since being with John he was no longer dominant nor did he want to be. He was also horny. He walked around in a perpetual state of arousal especially when he was anywhere near John. The older man pushed his cock deep inside his boyfriend and rocked his hips faster and faster until the bed was rocking and he could feel Randy's short nails digging into the muscles of his shoulders. John grunted and reached down and wrapped his right hand around Randy's cock firmly stroking the organ. "Oh God." Randy moaned. He watched as John raised the hand to his mouth and licked it clean. John bit his bottom lip as he scrunched his face and silently climaxed. "Good church service?" John laughed as he lay next to Randy

"Church is always good. You should join us sometime."

"No thank you." Randy said curling next to his man. John laced their fingers together

"Do you want to move in together?"

"Yes. I'd love it if you greeted me like that every day."

"I'm being serious Randy."

"So am I."

"Randy." The tall man slowly raised his head and looked at John

"You're being for real serious right now?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I'm asking you."

"I like having my apartment and my space."

"But you're always here!"

"Are you saying that I'm here too much?!"

"Those words did not come out of my mouth!"

"Yea but the words you did use made it seem like that's what you meant!"

"I'll never say anything to you that you have to decipher. If I didn't want you here or thought that you were here too much, which you're not, I would have said Randy get the fuck out of my apartment because you're here too much." John said getting out of bed

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower." Randy watched as John crossed in front of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He lay there for a minute or two before getting up and following the same path John made to the bathroom. He slid the shower door back and stepped inside with John

"Let's not fight about this John." Randy said quietly

"We're not going to fight about it. You told me no so the answer is no."

"Give me time okay?"

"Okay."

"All or nothing right?"

"Right...all or nothing." Randy wanted to move in with John. Nothing would make him happier than to wake up with John in the morning and go to bed with him at night but he was scared. Things were just too perfect with John and nothing was perfect. Not relationships and certainly not people. John and Randy had each decided that the other needed an award for the acting job they put on during dinner. John acting like he wasn't upset about Randy not wanting to move in with him and Randy acting like he wasn't scared of their relationships progression

"This is really good John."

"Yea, thanks for reminding me that I wanted to make it."

"You're welcome." John chuckled lightly

"I know I said that I was going to stay here tonight but would you mind if just went back to my place."

"No. You're an adult so you can do as you please." The fork Randy was holding dropped onto his plate and he cleared his throat

"I'm going to leave now."

"We're in the middle of dinner."

"I lost my appetite." He said standing and heading to John's bedroom for a shirt and his pillow. John sighed and started to clear the table. He was in the kitchen pouring the rest of the pasta into a Tupperware container when Randy came out. "I'm leaving now."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?"

"I just need some time to myself."

"You spent all day here alone." John took a breath. "Forget it. If you want to leave then go." Randy at least wanted a hug from his boyfriend but he could tell John wasn't in the mood. The man probably would have squeezed him like a boa constrictor if he came close. He turned away from the kitchen and walked out the door. "What the fuck?" John said to the walls

**Weeks Later: King + Duke Restaurant**

"Alright John, spill it."

"Spill what?" Cody put his knife and fork down

"You know, I should be offended that you don't talk to me as much as you used to. I don't know anything that's going on in your life anymore John and that's not me being nosey, it's be trying to be your friend."

"I'm sorry you feel offended."

"Do not patronize me John Cena. Tell me what's going on with you and Randy."

"How,"

"Wade told me because his friend Randy actually talks to him. I see his tall lanky behind more than I see you."

"If Wade told you then what are you asking me for?" Cody leaned in

"I don't know what's crawled up your ass John but I'm only trying to talk to you. If you want to be rude and distasteful then I'll get up right now and leave. We don't have to speak again."

"I'm sorry Codes. I've been in a mood for days now."

"I see that...and I'm really sorry about saying we don't have to speak again. I didn't mean it." John laughed

"I know. Anyway, a few weeks ago I asked Randy if he wanted to move in with me,"

"Ooh! What'd he say?" Cody asked excitedly

"No." He frowned

"He said no?"

"He said no."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We haven't really spoken since it happened. He and I tried going on like nothing happened but dinner was pretty tense and then he abruptly asked if I would be okay with him staying at his place that night. I told him to go."

"Everything was okay between the two of you before then right?"

"If there was such a thing as perfect Cody we were it."

"Did he give you a real reason? I mean I don't understand."

"He said something about keeping his own space or some type of bullshit like that. You know he actually accused me of saying that he was at my place too much?"

"If that were true then why would you ask him to move in?"

"I wouldn't have."

"What it sounds like to me is he's scared. Why he's scared I don't know but if I had to guess I think that's it."

"I want him to talk to me though. It's like pulling teeth getting him to open up. If he's scared he should tell me. I'm easy to talk to right?" Cody nodded

"I think so but I talk everyone's ear off so I'm not a good one to judge." John laughed

"I love him Cody." Cody dramatically leaned back in his seat

"Whhhaaat?" John nodded. "Have you told him that?"

"No and now _I'm_ scared to because of how he reacted to the whole moving in thing."

"He may be a little more inclined if he knew your true feelings." John started to scratch his palms. A tale-tell sign of his nervousness. "Quit it." Cody said slapping at his hands

"Sorry." John said

"Just tell him Johnny. You're clearly the stronger and more stable out of your duo. Be strong for him and I guarantee that at some point down the road in your long relationship he'll be the strong one for you."

"Sometimes I forget that you're so incredibly wise."

"Well I don't know how you could. I'm great at this stuff John. I was the one who hooked the two of you up."

"He put me through hell on our first date and the first few months we were around each other so don't remind me that it was you who I have to blame for that." Cody smiled

"But look at you now. So when are you going to tell him?"

"Today I guess. I'll go to his apartment after work."

"Well let me know how it goes."

"I will because if it goes bad I'll be camped out at your house bawling my eyes out and sleeping between you and Wade." Cody laughed

"Don't give Wade any ideas. That man's been trying to talk me into a threesome for years." John spat his drink out

"What?" He asked wiping his mouth

"Oh yea," Cody said nodding. "Don't let that proper little English accent fool you. That man's an English tramp." John started laughing

"Oh my God – I can't hear this. He's my foreman and you're both two of my best friends. I do not want to hear about what goes on behind your closed bedroom door."

"It's not always in the bedroom John."

"Oh Jesus." John said covering his face

**Later**

Around 5:30 John left his on-site office at the new construction site and headed to his apartment. He changed out of his clothes and stepped into the shower just letting the warm water wash over him. He was in there for about 20 minutes just thinking. When he was sure the hot water would soon run out John shut the water off and dried off before dressing himself. John checked his appearance in the mirror before leaving

...

"John." Randy said opening the door

"Randy."

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" Randy stepped to the side and tried not to drool at how good John looked and how great he smelled

"Of course you can. What do you want to talk about?"

"Can we not play games? You and I are barely speaking to each other and we certainly haven't seen each other which is not like us and you know it. What's going on? If you want to break up then just tell me."

"Why would I want to break up with you?"

"I don't know. I must've done something if you're not talking to me."

"That goes both ways John. You're not talking to me either."

"Because when I try you give me one word answers like you don't want to be bothered." Randy turned and went to the kitchen. Not because he didn't want to talk to John but because his libido was raging right now with the older man standing there

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No Randy. What I want is for you to talk to me. I don't really understand why you wouldn't want to move in with me but I'll accept it. This shouldn't come between us; I thought we were better than that."

"We are better than that John, we are." Randy said taking the man by his hand and leading him to the couch. "I just – I don't know. I got scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"You're too good to be true John. I'm scared that if we move in together that it'll ruin what we have. You'll find something that you don't like about me,"

"Randy I love you." The tall man started choking and hitting his chest. "Are you okay?!" Randy cleared his throat

"I'm fine...fine. Did you mean what you said?"

"What? That I love you? Yes I meant that." Before John had a chance to react he was being pounced on. Randy straddled his lap as he kissed John hard

"I love you too." He said between kisses. "And," He kissed him again. "And I'm sorry," Again he kissed him. "But I'm really horny." Randy kissed John again as he tugged at the hem of his shirt trying to pull it off

"So am I." John responded running his hands over Randy's bare chest. They stood up and removed their pants before resuming the same position they were in on the couch. Randy gripped John in his hand. "We're doing it right here?"

"Yea, why wouldn't we?"

"What if we ruin the couch?"

"I don't give a shit. I can buy a new one." Without exerting much effort John stood lifting Randy up as well and carried him to his bedroom

"Holy fucking shit John."

"What?"

"Let's just say I can see why Nick was trying to get back into your pants." John laughed

"No one's getting into my pants from now on except you."

"Goddamn right." Randy said lacing his fingers with John's. "Does your offer still stand?"

"What offer?"

"You know, about moving in together."

"Only if your answer is yes."

"My answer is yes."

"I'd love that."

"So when can I?"

"When can you what?"

"Move in."

"Whenever you would like."

"I'll start packing tomorrow." John laughed

"Okay but you could just move your things over a few boxes at a time instead of having one huge move." Randy cuddled up to the man

"Yep, you're definitely the smarter of us two."

"Well you're gorgeous so I don't need you to do much thinking." Randy laughed

"That's the most complimentary way anyone has ever called me stupid."

"I'm not calling you stupid. You deal with stats and a bunch of other shit that needs to be calculated...can't be stupid and do that."

"We all have certain things that we're better at."

"Fine, do you want me to call you stupid?" The younger man chuckled

"No John."

"Then shut up already."

**A Few Days Later**

"Come in!" John yelled as someone knocked on his office door. He frowned when he saw a mop of long dark hair. "Justin – what a surprise."

"Everyone loves surprises right?"

"No. There are some people who absolutely hate them actually. What are you doing here?"

"Cody asked me to drop off lunch for Wade."

"Why didn't he do it?"

"He's got a hair appointment and those things can take forever." The man said taking an unoffered seat

"I wouldn't know since I don't make hair appointments. I walk in and I'm out in about 15 minutes."

"Oh I wish. A lot goes into this." Justin said running his fingers through his hair

"Yea, you've got quite the mane going on there." He laughed

"I know...I keep it silky and soft,"

"Where's Evan? He still in St. Louis?" John asked cutting the man off. Justin looked at his watch

"No. He should be on a plane right now on his way back here. I have to pick him up later." John nodded as he tried to look busy by thumbing through a stack of blank paper for his printer

"Evan's been around for a while now. Are things getting serious between the two of you?"

"I don't know what you mean. We're friends." John looked up

"So you're going to play that game with me? You grabbed my ass once or have you forgotten?" Justin stood up

"I never grabbed you John. I may have brushed against you but it wasn't a grab. I have to go." He said leaving

"Yep," John said to himself. "I knew that would do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Later: Evening**

John slipped his key into the door then pulled it out realizing that the door was already unlocked. He turned the knob and pushed it open. He smiled when he heard music coming from the bedroom and dropped the items in his hand on the table near the door then went to his office before stepping into the bedroom. John leaned against the door frame and watched as Randy folded clothes and swayed his hips to the music. When the song ended he pushed off the door jamb and gave the tall man a standing ovation

"John!" He reached for the remote to shut the music off only to have John reach out and stop him

"Let it play." John said dropping the remote on the bed and taking Randy by the hand letting his other hand rest on the man's hip

"In all this time you've never slow danced with me or danced at all really. I didn't think you knew how."

"I can do a lot of things." John responded as they stood there swaying to the music

"How was your day?"

"Routine until about one o' clock."

"What happened?"

"Cody sent Justin to drop off lunch for Wade but instead of leaving he decided to stop by my office." John heard Randy growl

"What the fuck did he want?"

"To tell me about his silky locks."

"Did you touch them?!" Randy asked stopping the dance

"Of course I didn't touch his hair or any parts of him." John said stepping away to start undressing

"Better not." The younger man mumbled

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." He said folding more of his clothes

"Do you have enough space for all your things?"

"Yea," Randy laughed. "The girl who lived next door to me happily took my bed so we don't have to worry about getting rid of that or placing it in storage."

"She happily took it?"

"Uh-huh. She told me that she was going to swap my bed for the one she had in her bedroom and put the other in her spare." John laughed

"Poor girl still doesn't know that you're gay huh?"

"No." Randy said laughing. "If she only knew how many times you and I fucked on that thing."

"Did she take the sheets too?"

"Yes,"

"Randy!"

"In my defense I told her I would just get rid of them but she said no!"

"They were at least laundered right?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. Did you buy the chicken like I asked?"

"Mmhm. It's in the fridge."

"I'm going to make dinner then." John smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "I like having you here when I come home." He said kissing him again and making Randy blush in the process. "You'd think that tan of yours would cover the blush of your cheeks but it really doesn't."

"Go away John." John smiled on his way out of the room and to the kitchen to make that night's dinner. When Randy had finished putting his clothes away he went to the kitchen to help John as best he could which was really just setting the table and pouring himself a glass of wine. He still hadn't learned to cook and had settled into the role of taking a backseat and letting John do all the work. Sometimes though, the man did chop vegetables and make side dishes if John wanted him to. John only asked him on the occasions he wanted to entertain himself by watching the taller man fumble around the kitchen and slam any and all cabinets in his path

"Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Oh now you're going to pour me one?" Randy smiled

"I had to have the first glass so I knew it was good enough for you."

"I don't know about you being a risk analyst. A used car salesman is probably right up your alley."

"A used car salesman?!" He said sounding offended. "I have never in my life." Randy said pouring John a glass and handing it to him

"Thank you. If I make grocery lists do you think you can pick those things up for me?"

"Yea...just don't ask me to cook any of it." John laughed

"I won't. You don't have to cook."

"I don't?"

"Nope."

"Are you saying that because you think I can't do it?"

"I'm saying it because I know that you can't do it. I watched you burn a pot of water one day."

"That was a special circumstance John."

"How is you putting half an inch of water in a pot and leaving it on the stove too long letting it burn a special circumstance?"

"Water does not burn it evaporates." John downed his glass of wine

"Can you just let me take care of the cooking please?"

"Yes. We need to work out the bill situation too."

"What are we working out?" John asked as he started to make his homemade gravy for their chicken

"Who pays what."

"Well rent is $2000 a month and with the utilities added in I pay about $2300 a month for housing."

"You could have a house by now."

"I could but I like it here. There are a lot of complimentary features at this place."

"So what do you want me to pay?"

"You can do a third of it if you want. That's about,"

"$780. I can't cook but I'm good at math."

"I see that."

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay more? You still have to pay $1520."

"Right but I'm paying 2300 now and 1520 is less than that."

"I understand that but wouldn't splitting it 50/50 make more sense?"

"It's my apartment and I make more money than you so no." Randy narrowed his eyes

"Are we going to play that fucking game John?" John turned away from the stove and looked at the fuming man

"I didn't mean it that way. You know that I would never hold it over you. All I'm saying is that I picked this ridiculously expensive apartment for myself and I make good money, I wouldn't feel right asking you to move in and making you pay half for a place you didn't pick."

"I may not have picked it initially but I agreed to move in here so I have to assume some responsibility."

"Jesus Christ." John said throwing his hands in the air. "Pay the whole goddamn $2300 if you want. I don't care anymore."

"I don't want to fight about this. I just want to pull my weight,"

"Randy I'm not him so stop it." Randy put his glass of wine down on the counter. "I'm not going to ask you to pay more than a third so you can quit making this a big deal. If it makes you feel better you can pay the third, pay for the groceries and pay my cleaning lady. She's $75 a week...she used to be $100 but we've built a good rapport." Randy cleared his throat

"And she comes every week?"

"Yes."

"I feel better about that deal then." He said picking up his glass

"Hallelujah."

After dinner the men retreated to the balcony to watch the sun set and the stars rise

"For an apartment of this size I think this should be bigger." Randy said referring to the balcony. John laughed

"I thought the same thing when I took a tour but I was so busy with work that it didn't matter because I never came out here."

"We come out here all the time."

"_We_ do yes. Before you I hardly used this thing."

"I'm glad I came along and helped you get your monies worth."

"Thank you so much." Randy groaned when his phone began to ring. He hated when his quality time with John was interrupted

"It's St. Louis." He said checking the screen. "Hello Mother. I'm well – how are you and dad? Good. I haven't been up to much. Work is great, John and I are doing great...he asked me to move in with him and I did so that's great...life is pretty great right now mom. Go back to what part? Me being well? Oh after that? Life is great? But before that? John and I are great? After that but before life is great? Oh! You mean me moving in with John? That part. No I'm not lying. A year in January. No I don't." Thinking that his boyfriend needed to be alone John stood and was about to go inside when Randy grabbed his hand. "Stay." He said covering the receiver of the phone. John took a seat. "Thanksgiving? I don't know. I'll have to see what John says. Yes mom. I listen to whatever he says. You know that whole jump and ask how high thing? That's how we operate. Well of course I'm being sarcastic. What? I'm a smartass? But mom I'm your son." John laughed. "You'll talk to me later? What's wrong with now?" Randy laughed. "I've reached my annoyance quota with you already. I didn't realize. Call me when I'm back down again. Okay. I will. I will. _I will_." Randy said through his clenched teeth. "Bye mom. I love you too."

"What was that all about?"

"She thinks we moved in too soon and that we should come for Thanksgiving."

"Are we ready to do the whole meet the family thing? It's so permanent and major."

"We've been together for almost a year. Is what we have just a fling?"

"It's not a fling,"

"You're afraid to commit aren't you?"

"Of course I'm not afraid to commit." Randy shifted in his seat

"I should have asked you this before moving in but where is this going John?"

"What are you talking about? You just moved in here. Isn't that progress?"

"I did but we're gay and you know we move fast." John laughed

"Where do you want it to go babe?"

"I want to be with you forever John." Randy said bluntly

"Whoa you just put it all out there didn't you?"

"Yes. I've had bad relationships and I've had good. This is the best and I want to spend my life, share my life, with you. I don't think that's asking much." John chuckled

"No it's not asking too much." He said reaching out. Randy put his hand in John's. "All or nothing right?" Randy smiled

"All or nothing."

**Next Afternoon**

Cody: good afternoon John

John: good afternoon

Cody: I'm planning my dinner for tonight and I was wondering if you and your love were coming over. I want to make sure I have plenty

John: I have to check with Randy and see what he wants to do

Cody: d'aww, you're so cute Johnny

John: what are you talking about?

Cody: it's evident that you wear the pants in your relationship but it's nice of you to take Randy's feelings into consideration

John: I only "wear the pants" because I prefer him without any. Let me text him and get back to you

Cody: okay

"Come in Barrett!" Wade opened the door to John's office. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you." The tall man said seriously taking a seat

"Of course. Go ahead."

"Cody just told me that he was going to ask you about coming over for dinner tonight,"

"Uh-huh. I just finished talking to him. I have to ask Randy." Wade shook his head

"Justin is going to be there."

"A mild annoyance but okay."

"I saw him come in here yesterday John." John sat back in his chair

"Are you implying that there's something going on between us?"

"No, no...at least not on your end of things. Justin hasn't come out but it's clear he's gay and that he wants you. I tried talking with Cody about it but he doesn't think that Justin would do something like that."

"Why would anyone want to believe that their own blood would do such a thing?"

"Well no one would but you and I both know he's capable."

"Tell me about it. He's grabbed my ass before." Wade's eyes widened. "Yea."

"Not since you've been with Randy right?"

"No, it was a while ago that he did it _and _hit on me but still."

"I don't want you to not come over but I thought you deserved a warning."

"I appreciate it Barrett but I'm not giving him the time of day."

"I know you're not but there's nothing worse than a closeted gay man on the prowl." Wade said leaving. John sighed and picked up his phone

John: Cody's invited us over for dinner tonight. Do you want to go?

Randy: Cody's cooking so of course I want to go

John: just checking. See you at home

In his office Randy smiled

Randy: see ya babe

John sent Cody a text letting him know that he and Randy would be over for dinner then got back to work. He grabbed his hardhat and walked out on the site to see the progress and get the rundown from his foreman

**Later**

John walked into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend and instead of being met with music like the day before he was met with silence. He dropped his laptop off in the office and went to the bedroom where he found Randy lying across the bed seemingly asleep. Carefully he crawled onto the bed and lay next to the man. To his surprise Randy reached behind him grabbing a hold of his arm and draping it across his waist

"Sleepy?" John asked

"Mmhm, I could barely get up this morning then I just sat in my office staring at the screen for a good 20 minutes before I realized I was sleeping with my eyes open."

"Aw you poor thing."

"You wore me out last night." John smirked

"I told you we should have just gone to bed but no you wanted to celebrate our first night officially living together."

"Well now I know better."

"You're younger than I am."

"And?"

"How is it that I was able to get up just fine this morning and you were dragging your ass around here? You lay on the bed and I do the work."

"So now I'm a shitty lay?" John laughed

"I did not say that."

"Oh cause I was about to say that I distinctly remember someone yelling out my name last night and it wasn't me."

"Shh, shhh...go to sleep my baby." Randy laughed

"I can sleep when we get home. Just cuddle with me right now."

"We can only cuddle for about 15 more minutes before I get up and take a shower. I want to leave by a quarter after 6 the latest."

"Why do we have to leave so early?" Randy whined

"Because I like to talk to Cody and I don't like getting there minutes before we eat. I think it's rude."

"I agree that it is but I don't wanna get up."

"Stop whining. You can stay here if you want or come over when you're ready but I'm leaving at 6:15."

"You're such a hardass." John laughed

**The Barrett Home**

"Wade Stuart!" Cody yelled when he walked in the kitchen and saw his husband standing in front of an open oven door with a fork trying to steal a piece of whatever was covered by aluminum foil

"Oww!" Wade screamed burning his hand on the oven rack

"Why do you always do this?" Cody questioned as he moved his husband over to the sink and ran his hand under cold water

"I'm hungry."

"There's so much food in here honey. I could have made you a quick snack."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Aww," The younger man cooed stroking Wade's cheek. "You're too cute. Go sit down and I'll make you something okay?"

"I can wait until dinner Love."

"Wade you have a second degree burn on your hand from trying to sneak food. Go sit down please." Wade schlepped over to the kitchen table and sat down. Cody went into the refrigerator and pulled out some food to make a snack with. When he finished he walked it along with a beer over to the table where his husband sat

"Thank you." Wade said

"You're welcome. Now I'm going back upstairs to finish folding the laundry can I trust you down here alone?"

"Yes Love." Cody leaned down and kissed Wade before heading back upstairs to the laundry

...

"Are you ready?" John asked his boyfriend who was staring at himself in the mirror

"Yes."

"You sure? We could stand here for another 20 minutes while you gawk at yourself."

"I said that I was ready John."

"Awesome."

"Can I drive?" Randy asked as they went down to the parking garage via the buildings elevator

"Do you have your keys?"

"No."

"Then how are you going to drive?"

"You have your keys right?" John laughed as the doors opened

"We've been together for almost a year and each time you've asked to drive my car I have told you no. This time is no different."

"Why though?"

"You drive like a maniac and if you crash my car or so much as scratch it I will kill you and that wouldn't be good for our relationship." Randy eyed John as he plugged the car's auxiliary cable into his phone. He browsed through the songs on his playlist and settled on one that he liked. "Oh no," John said hearing the first song start. "We're not listening to this."

"Yes we are. We'll only be in the car for 15 minutes."

"No one likes this band."

"I don't know why people say that. They sellout all their concerts and if people are doing it to be funny then the jokes on them because these guys are rich." Randy said before he started singing. "I judge by what she's wearing just how many heads I'm tearing off of assholes coming on to her." John rolled his eyes as the man sang the Nickelback lyrics. "Each night seems like it's getting worse. And I wish she's take the night off so I don't have to fight off every asshole coming on to her. It happens every night she works." The man sang waving his fingers in the air. That part John thought was cute. He endured two more songs before pulling into the Barrett driveway and shutting the car off thus stopping the music. Randy looked over and snarled making John smile and his dimples appear. "You're so cute." Randy said kissing him

"Thank you." John said before opening his door and getting out. He took Randy's hand as the tall man walked around the front of the car. Randy smiled to himself at John's affectionate gesture. They walked up the porch steps and John opened the door

"Hello!" He yelled

"Hey guys!" Cody said smiling as he descended the staircase. He walked over and pried John's hand away from Randy's and hugged the man

"Cody." John said

"What? I'm hugging him too." He said as he turned to hug Randy. John shook his head

"It smells so good in here."

"Thank you." Cody said taking both men by a hand and leading them to the kitchen. "I've been meaning to ask if you want a sweet potato or pumpkin pie for Thanksgiving...or both because I can make both."

"Oh Codes, I didn't tell you that Randy and I are going to St. Louis for Thanksgiving?"

"No you did not tell me that."

"I'm sorry. I'll be back though and both pies are delicious so I can have a piece when I return."

"They won't be as good then."

"Of course they will." John said taking one of the glasses of the Riesling that Cody was handing to him and Randy

"I'll make you one some other time. Christmas maybe...will you be here for Christmas?"

"Yes I'll be here for Christmas. Where's Barrett?"

"I don't know. We had a little argument so he's probably hiding in his room." John looked at Randy

"I'll go check." The younger man said leaving John and Cody in the kitchen

"What happened?" John asked once Randy was gone. Cody shook his head

"He asked why Justin was coming over and I said why not? He's my cousin and all so then he asks me if I thought him coming around so often was strange. I mean it is a little out of the ordinary but again he's my cousin so," Cody shrugged. "So what? He told me that Justin is weird which just set me off for some reason."

"Did you hit him?" The other man laughed

"No not this time. I promised you both I wouldn't do that again. It was out of character plus I don't want him slamming me to the ground again." John laughed

"You deserved that."

"Yea well...do you think that Justin is weird?" John froze

"Um, weird like how?"

"Are there degrees of weirdness?"

"Yes."

"Clearly you think that something about him is off."

"Not off so much," John sighed. "He's hit on me Cody and he's grabbed my ass." Cody stood there with his mouth agape

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I wouldn't lie to you or anyone for that matter." Cody poured himself a glass of wine and swallowed it in a few gulps

"When?"

"Around the time we first met then during one of Wade's poker nights. He came to my office the other day."

"How come you didn't," Cody stopped when Justin and Evan walked into the room. "Hey." He said smiling at them

"Hey Cody."

"Hi." Evan said waving shyly. John disappeared, with his wine, to the man-cave with Randy and Wade

"Did I hear Justin?" Wade asked

"Yes. Cody told me what your fight was about then asked if I thought Justin was weird so I told him about what he's done."

"What did he say?"

"You're lying." Wade and Randy looked at John. "Yea, he doesn't believe me. Justin and his decoy walked in as Cody was about to ask me a question."

"He didn't believe you?" Randy reiterated

"No."

"Dinner's ready!" They heard Cody yell

"I was afraid this would happen." Wade muttered as he stood up and followed his husband's voice. Instead of a relaxed and jovial dinner like Friday's passed, that night things were tense with Cody barely talking and Justin shooting daggers at John. Wade sat at the head of the table chewing methodically and watching everyone. They were almost to dessert when Justin dropped his fork loudly against his plate

"I can't sit here like this anymore."

"Justin." Cody said

"No." He looked at John. "Cody told me what you said."

"What did I say?"

"About what I did."

"So you're admitting that you did in fact do it?"

"No!" Justin shouted. "I, I...I would never do something like that!"

"You need to stop shouting at me." John said in a calm voice. Randy poured the rest of his wine down his throat and sat back

"I'll do what I want!"

"Not in my house." Wade said speaking up. "Lower your voice Justin."

"How dare you lie to my cousin about something so disgusting?"

"Lie? I didn't lie. I don't even like you so why would I make that up?"

"That's a really good question."

"Oh give me a break. I don't lie."

"You John Cena are a liar and you're going to burn in Hell for trying to turn my own flesh and blood against me!"

"Why would I do that?! It doesn't make any sense!" John said getting angry. "You believe me don't you Cody?" The young man sat there staring wide-eyed at John

"Cody." Wade said. "John asked you a question."

"It just doesn't make any sense to me." Was all Cody said. "I mean why would Justin do something like that?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"No he's not kidding you asshole."

"Oh hell no." Randy said about to reach across the table

"Fuck you." John said to Justin. "I don't believe you Cody. You know me better than this. Randy get up because we're leaving."

"Wait a second guys," Wade said standing. "You can't leave like this."

"We can and we are. Your husband has clearly lost his mind and I'm not going to sit here and be berated by a closeted homo. Randy I said get up!" Randy hopped up out of his seat. "Have a good night Wade...you too Evan." John said before grabbing Randy by his wrist and dragging him out of the room

**Hours Later**

"John?" Randy said quietly as he looked at John from the doorway of their bedroom

"What?"

"You've been lying on the couch since we got home and that was hours ago. Why don't you come to bed and watch a little TV with me?" John turned his head away from the man and continued to lay there. Randy walked over and extended his hand to John who took ided his hand to John who took alback for eight hours."end sh'ou to feel like family."r how hard he tried to hide it." he saw Rat as he sat up. He pulled the man down making Randy straddle his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "It'll be okay. I know it will."

"How could he not believe me?"

"I don't know. Maybe he does but doesn't really want to." Randy said massaging the base of John's neck in a slow and hypnotizing circular motion

"But,"

"Stop thinking about it John. You're just going to drive the both of us crazy." John chuckled

"I love you."

"I love you too." Randy said climbing off John's lap. "Come to bed with me?" John stood up and followed his boyfriend to their room. He went to the bathroom to wash up for bed and on his way out he saw Randy's butt high in the air as he leaned over to turn down John's side of the bed. John smirked. At least one thing in his life was going right at the moment


	3. Chapter 3

**Weeks Later**

John was folding the clothes that he planned to pack for his trip to Missouri. They were leaving the next morning and John could tell that Randy was excited no matter how hard he tried to hide it

"Oh good you're finally packing." He said walking into the room

"I told you that I would." John said giving him a kiss. "I didn't need to pack eight whole days in advance like you."

"It was like six."

"Whatever you say. Is 54 degrees cold there or comfortable?"

"Isn't 54 degrees the same everywhere?"

"No it's not."

"Then I don't know what to tell you. You're packing sweaters so I think you'll be comfortable enough." Randy laughed. "Don't look at me like that. You can buy a jacket if you get too cold...or just cuddle up with me. I'll keep you warm handsome." John laughed

"Are you sure we can't stay at a hotel?"

"My mom invited/insisted that we stay at the house. She wants you to feel like family."

"We've never met. She could hate me."

"All you have to do is smile and show off those dimples and she's putty in your hands."

"Then your dad is going to hate me for stealing his girl." Randy laughed

"Everything will be fine okay?"

"Okay." John said organizing his folded clothes in his suitcase

"Tell me again why we're flying and not driving."

"I don't want to listen to you sing Nickelback for eight hours."

"You love my singing."

"No I don't and especially not to that." John said zipping his bag and setting it on the floor. "I do love _you_. Isn't that good enough?"

"What are we having for dinner?" Randy said ignoring John

"Just order something because I'm not cooking."

"How about that Italian place that delivers? They're pretty good and I want a glass of red wine to drink with my dinner."

"Since when did you need to eat food in order to drink wine?"

"You have a point." The tall man said getting off the bed and leaving the room...headed for the kitchen no doubt. John just shook his head as he put away the clothes he didn't pack. He walked out to the kitchen and found Randy working with a, not the, bottle opener

"Why are you opening that when we leave in the morning? What happened to that bottle we opened the other night?"

"We finished it." John eyed the man

"No, you finished it."

"We, I, me, you...what's the difference at this point?"

"The difference is whether I hold your intervention now or after I find you slumped over on the toilet." Randy laughed as the cork popped from the bottle

"Did you just call me an alcoholic because I'm not an alcoholic? I get up and go to work just fine."

"There are functioning alcoholics."

"Do you want to get into a fight the night before we go to see my parents?"

"I don't want to get into a fight ever. It really doesn't matter that we're leaving in the morning. Why are we about to fight anyway?" Randy swallowed the wine in his mouth

"You're calling me an alcoholic." John shook his head back and forth

"Did you order the food or no?" He said going over to the take-out menu drawer. "I guess not." He said grabbing the menu for Sotto Sotto

"So you're ignoring me now?"

"Yes." John said perusing the restaurant's menu

"John."

"_Whaaat_?" The man whined

"Do you think that I drink too much?"

"I don't know how to answer that really. I know that you drink often but you're not stumbling around the apartment or anything. Do you want to split some risotto?" Randy snarled

"You're making my wine taste bitter."

"Must be a bad batch of grapes. Risotto or not?"

"Mushroom or seafood?"

"Which one do you want? I'm not picky."

"Mushroom."

"Pick what else you want," John said writing his entrée down on a Post-It. "I have to go to the bathroom. Order it when you're done. Thanks." He said slapping Randy's butt. Randy poured more wine in his glass and picked up the phone

...

"I am stuffed." Randy said flopping down on the bed next to John

"I know. We shouldn't have ordered that size risotto because I felt obligated to finish it."

"Let's not do that again unless we're only having that as an entrée."

"That's a deal."

"I need to take these shorts off because I need to be completely naked right now." John stretched out and stacked his hands behind his head. "Are you waiting for me to undress?"

"Yes."

"Now I feel all shy."

"Why?"

"Because you're watching me like a pervert."

"Like a pervert is the only way I've ever watched you." John licked his lips. "Come on baby." He said reaching out and tugging at the elastic band of Randy's shorts

"I'm going to keep my clothes on for now."

"Are you going to make me use force because you're getting out of those clothes?" Randy rolled away from John on the bed

"Keep your hands off." John sighed

"You're going to make this ugly I see." John said moving across the bed to Randy

"John quit it!" He said laughing

"Okay, I'll quit."

"...you're going to stop?"

"Yes. You said to quit it. I don't want you bringing me up on charges later."

"I didn't really mean for you to quit...keep going." John pulled the shorts down Randy's long legs then leaned down and kissed him. He trailed one hand down the man's chest and when he reached his engorged manhood John wrapped the hand around it stroking Randy slowly in order to drive him crazy. Randy thrust his hips upward helping John get him off. He dug his nails into John's sides when the man bit down on his neck. "Oh dear God." John chuckled and looked at his boyfriend

"Is that your spot?"

"One of my many. Take your clothes off." Randy rubbed his hands all over John's abdominal muscles as the man removed his shorts and underwear. He licked his lips as John's member sprang free the tip already wet with pearlescent cum. He rubbed his thumb over the slit and listened as John gasped then followed it with a satisfied groan

"What are you waiting for?" John asked

"Romance me why don't you?"

"We're past playing games. I like getting head and your mouth is perfect for it."

"You know, I wasn't really a bottom until I met you."

"Well if it makes you feel any better you're a power-bottom." Randy rolled his eyes before closing his lips around John and sucking him like an expert. "Oh dear God." John repeated as his boyfriend hollowed his cheeks applying more suction. John let Randy suck him until he felt like he would explode then pulled away. "Goddamn," He muttered reaching into the bedside table

"John?"

"What?" He said ripping the packet

"Why are we still using condoms?"

"I don't want you to get pregnant." John said rolling it on. Randy laughed

"I'm being serious."

"Can we not be serious right now? It's already on and I'm ready to take a trip to Pound Town." The younger man covered his face with his hands

"Oh my God." John thrust inside until he couldn't go any deeper. "Oh my god!" John smirked as he rolled his hips faster. He moved the tall man's legs up to his shoulders before unleashing a fury of hard strokes on him. Doing something that had become commonplace during their intimate moments Randy reached for John's hand. John laced their fingers together after letting his love's legs slip down back to the mattress. He slowed briefly then sped up again. With his free hand the younger of the two men reached down taking his cock into his hand and jerked it quickly and when he felt like he would cum his hand slowed until the feeling subsided then jerked it fast again. John covered Randy's hand with his own and when he tried to slow down John took control and kept the stroke of their hands fast. "I'm gonna,"

"You're gonna what?" Randy bit his lips like that would stop his climax. It didn't of course and he felt betrayed by his own body and its reaction. He opened his eyes just in time to see one of his most favorite things. John scrunching his nose as he bit the corner of his bottom lip. It was his 'O' face and Randy loved it

"I could really use a glass of water right now."

"I'm sure your mouth is dry with the way it was hanging open from all your panting." Randy hit John playfully. In return the older man rolled to his side and kissed him. "Do you want it from the bottle or poured in a glass?"

"The bottle is fine." John slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen to fetch Randy's water. Randy pushed the comforter down to the bottom of the bed so neither of them had to lie in any wet spots

"Did we ruin another blanket?"

"I'm not sure if it's ruined or not."

"It has to be dry cleaned and we leave in the morning leaving neither of us time to drop it off so I'd say it's ruined."

"How many is that since we've been together?" Randy asked putting his bottle of water down

"Way too many."

"Can we discuss this condom thing?"

"What's your problem with me using them?"

"We've been together for almost a year."

"And?"

"It makes me feel like you don't trust me."

"Maybe you shouldn't trust me." Randy sighed

"John stop it."

"I'm just saying."

"I don't know. I feel like we know each other well enough at this point to stop using them. We're not strangers." Randy said looking John in the eyes

"I completely agree with you,"

"But?"

"But I'm going to keep using them until we've both been tested. I know that's not what you want to hear but I've always been paranoid about that shit."

"No that's not what I wanted to hear but I love that you're so responsible and despite me wanting you to take me to bed only days after knowing you," John laughed. "I've never been promiscuous. Your stance is refreshing."

"Well thank you. I've known people who haven't appreciated it."

"Those are the ones that I would be wary of."

"I was. I don't think I ever put my pants on so fast."

"John."

**Next Afternoon: St. Louis International Airport**

"Can I drive?" Randy asked as he loaded their bags in the rental car

"Have your driving habits changed since yesterday?" Randy sighed. "You already know that my answer is no. I will not let you jeopardize my impeccable insurance record until it's necessary." Randy reached for the handle of the car's door but paused before pulling on it

"When would it be necessary?" John froze with one leg in the car

"...just get in." Randy shrugged as he got into the car and programmed his parents address into the car's GPS

**Portage Des Sioux, Missouri**

John pulled up to the modest two-story house and parked the car. Randy reached over and smacked his hands

"Stop scratching your palms. You have nothing to be worried about as long as you go in there and be your wonderful self."

"That's easy for you to say because it's your family."

"You're a great guy John and you make sure I'm happy...that makes them happy." John leaned over and kissed Randy softly

"I love you."

"I love you too." When they looked toward the house they noticed the living room curtain falling back into place. "We're being spied on already."

"This should be interesting." John said opening his door. They each grabbed a bag and walked up to the front door

"You can stop pretending to be busy!" Randy yelled as he walked in. "We know you were spying."

"Hey son." Randy's dad said casually walking around the corner

"Hi dad. Where's that woman you married?"

"Hi honey." Randy's mom said appearing from around the same corner. John leaned forward trying to take a peek at anyone else who may have been around there

"John these are my parents, parents this is John." John shook Randy's dad's hand and hugged his mom

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"Same here. Randy talks about you so much...I was hoping you were real."

"Really mom?"

"I assure you that I am real."

"He didn't hire you did he?"

"Are we sleeping downstairs?" Randy asked ignoring his dad

"You can't."

"Why? That's where I slept before."

"You haven't lived here in so many years. Dad and I converted the basement into a sewing room/home gym. You guys can sleep in the second bedroom on the right." Randy sighed. "Take your things on up and come down for a snack."

"I don't want a snack." Randy mumbled making John laugh. Randy opened the closet when they made it to the room and tossed some hangers on the bed. "If you need to hang anything you can use some of those." John opened his suitcase and pulled out the sweaters he knew he'd need as soon as they landed

"They seem nice." He said

"Seem being the operative word."

"They're not so bad Randy." John said laughing

"No they're not but I give them a hard time every chance I get. You're not having any of my shit so they're my next targets." John stood there staring

"Absolutely no words for you right now." Randy smiled obviously so pleased with himself. "Oh, um, does this mean that we're going sex free for a few days because," John looked around then knocked on a wall. "You tend to get a little loud."

"I can't believe I didn't fucking think of that. If they didn't convert that damn basement." John shrugged

"We'll just do it a lot when we get home."

"Oh no, we're doing it here." John laughed then sat on the bed shaking it back and forth

"Why not? You're noisy and the bed's noisy."

"Maybe the bed will drown me out."

"Impossible."

**Later**

"Your brother should be here late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Randy asked sitting next to John on the couch and throwing his legs over his lap

"Because it's Thanksgiving and we're family." Randy sat there like his mother's explanation didn't mean a thing

"...okay." John shook his head at his boyfriends' non-responsive response

"So mom tells me that you guys are living together now," Randy dad started. "I don't want to be in your business but what's that about?"

"What do you mean what's that about? We cohabitate because we're in love...we're in love right John?"

"That's the impression I was under. Am I wrong?"

"No."

"I want to know how long this is going to last basically."

"Honey," Randy's mom said trying to intervene

"Honestly it's up to John at this point. He knows how much I love him and that I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Randy paused. "I'm like a puppet of sorts here."

"John?" His dad said looking at him

"Huh?" John said

"My boy's pouring his heart out to you." John looked at Randy who was distracted swishing the wine around in his glass

"I'm not quite sure what you want me to say. I do love Randy, I love him a lot and I don't know what I'd do without him. As far as our future goes I see us in this for the long haul." Randy had stopped swirling the wine around in time to hear the end of what John said

"Really?" He asked. John laughed

"Yes really...you're still not driving my car though."

"I don't need to drive your car since we're going to be with each other. I can drive you crazy instead."

"You certainly got a head start on that." Randy smirked and took John's hand as the man held his hand out. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes. I always listen to you."

"No you don't." Randy and his parents laughed

"You're right."

"I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else. I'm serious when I say all or nothing."

"I'm serious too."

"And I'm giving you my everything." Randy nodded as he rubbed his thumb over the back of John's hand as he held it

"I know and I am too." John eyed him. "I'm trying...I'm a work in progress okay?"

"I understand that and I'm so willing to work with you on it and I think you know that."

"I do." John leaned forward and Randy pecked him on the lips. They looked over to see Randy's dad smiling and his mom fanning herself

"You guys got me all misty over here."

"Is that where you get it?" John asked

"You're going to sass me while my feet are in your lap?" John shifted around placing a hand protectively over his manhood

"Anybody home?!" They heard a male voice yell before hearing a door slam. Randy groaned

"What's the matter?"

"It's my brother."

"No one wanted to greet me at the door?" Randy's brother asked stepping into the den

"Hi." Everyone said waving

"I'm John." He said lifting Randy's legs a little to stand and shake the other man's hand

"It's nice to meet you." He said with a smile but then he looked at Randy. "Is that how you're going to greet your little brother?"

"Yes." Randy said taking a sip of wine. His brother slapped the back of his head. "You son of a,"

"Randal." Their mom chastised. John was entertained by the sibling rivalry if he could call if that. "You've been here for less than ten minutes. I don't want the two of you doing this crap all weekend."

"He started it." They said in unison

"I told you we should have stopped at one." Randy's dad said

"Honey! Anyway, if the two of you don't mind I'd like it if you would go to the store for me in the morning and pick up a few things."

"The two of who? Me and him? Oh hell no mom."

"I meant Randy and John."

"Oh."

"Why do we have to go?"

"Because I asked you."

"But,"

"We'll go." John said taking charge

"I haven't had enough wine to deal with this." Randy said getting off the couch

**Later: Bedroom**

"At least we have our own bathroom." John said walking back into the room with a towel around his neck and waist. "Don't even think about it." He said when he saw Randy's eyes devouring him

"I'm horny John."

"You agreed to stay here so it's your fault that we can't have sex."

"Are you really going to do this to me? I mean I can see it under your towel...just taunting me." John laughed as he turned his back to Randy and slipped on his underwear. "That view ain't helpin'."

"You might want to take a cold shower before you go to sleep because it's not happening. I know that you know that no matter how much I may want to I can abstain."

"Don't remind me." The younger man said cuddling up to John as he settled into bed. "Did you mean all that shit you said earlier?"

"Be specific. I said a lot of shit."

"What you said while we were in the den."

"I absolutely meant that. Every syllable of every word."

"I was just making sure you didn't say it in an attempt to impress my parents or something."

"Lift up." Randy sat up as John turned the bedside lamp off. "I know that having a good relationship with your partner's parents is great but you're my focus Randy so I wouldn't spend my time blowing smoke up their asses when you're the one I want happy."

"You're good John." The older man laughed

"As smooth as it was I meant what I said...just now and earlier." Randy sat up and angled his upper body so that he could lean down and kiss John deeply

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." John responded as he reached up and scratched Randy's head making him shiver

"Are you sure we can't have sex?"

"Goodnight Randy."

**Next Morning**

John awoke the next morning and lay there confused for a few seconds. When it dawned on him that he was with Randy at his parents' house he relaxed again. Speaking of Randy, John looked down and noticed the man's hand tucked half-way down his underwear. He pulled at Randy's wrist until the hand was almost out but then the younger man started to wake and resist

"Stop." He whined

"Stop? Your hand is in my underwear."

"I know. It's warm. Leave it." Randy said sliding the hand back in even further

"Now you're cupping my balls." The young man snickered

"Oh am I?"

"Damn it Randy." John said grabbing his wrist

"Ow."

"Quit it."

"Come on John. You know you're not going to last the entire time we're here."

"Yes I am."

"I don't want you to." John laughed then licked his lips and groaned as Randy wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked him

"Didn't you learn that no means no?"

"Uh-huh but you haven't told me no."

"No."

"I don't believe you." He said running his thumb over the precum on John's tip

"Goddamn it," John said yanking Randy's hand out of his underwear. "You better be fucking quiet." He said climbing on top of Randy

"I will, I promise."

"No you won't." John told Randy as he pushed his legs open

"I'll try."

"Whatever." He said pulling Randy close as he thrust inside. He watched the man bite his lip to keep quiet and appreciated the effort but knew that in the long run it wouldn't work. Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck and pulled him down for a kiss as John rhythmically rolled his hips

...

"I told you that we could do it." John looked at Randy as he pulled a shirt over his head

"My concern wasn't whether or not we could do it; it was you being loud...which you were."

"It wasn't so bad."

"If you say so." John said grabbing Randy and pulling him close. "Give me a hug."

"Oh, you're cuddly today."

"Not really. You smell good."

"So you're just sniffing me?"

"Yes." John said kissing him. "I love you." Randy blushed as he smiled

"I love you too."

"Have I ever made you blush this early in the morning?"

"Ew John don't talk about it." Randy said grabbing his hand. "Let's go eat breakfast." He opened the bedroom door only to find his brother standing there

"Morning."

"Is there a cat in there? Like, did you pack a kitten?"

"What?"

"A lot of whimpering in that room."

"Were you listening you asshole?"

"It was hard not to hear it. Oh my god John, fuck." Randy's brother imitated

"Did you have a damn glass up to the wall?" John asked. Randy balled his hand into a fist and punched his brother's arm

"Ow Randy! Mom!" He yelled running down the stairs. John looked at him then held his hand up for a high-five

"Good job babe."

"Thanks." Randy took John's hand and led him down to the kitchen where Randy's mom looked at him harshly when he stepped in. "What?"

"Did you hit your brother?"

"Yes. He was being rude to both John and me." Randy's mom looked at his brother

"Oh yea, just take his side."

"I haven't said a thing but judging by your reaction I'd say that you probably were being rude. Why can't the two of you get along? I thought that you would have grown out of this by now."

"Blame him." They said in unison

"Oh for crying out loud."

...

"I have a list for you guys here. Try and stick to it please."

"I know how to grocery shop mom just not how to cook the stuff once I get it."

"Okay well still call me if you have any problems."

"We will be fine." Randy said kissing his mom's cheek. "Ready John?"

"I'm ready." John and Randy walked outside and hopped in the rental car then drove over to the store. When John pulled into a parking space he looked over at Randy

"What?"

"Is this store for real?" Randy laughed

"You mean the name don't you?"

"That's exactly what I mean. What the hell is Schnuck's?"

"I don't know. I don't study stores. Let's go because it's already crowded and I do not want to be in there for hours."

"Me neither." After getting out of the car they grabbed a wayward cart from the parking lot and walked up to the building. "We should start this way." John said looking at the list

"Oh you have a strategy?" He smiled

"Yes. I like to go in some sort of an order and the produce is right here so we'll start with that."

"Good idea. I'll have to remember that from now on because I'm usually all over the place."

"Is that what takes you so long?" John asked bagging stalks of celery

"Most likely." John and Randy walked around the stores tightly packed aisles dodging screaming children, old ladies and confused husbands who had been sent to the store with just a hope and a prayer

"Oh look," John said stopping the cart abruptly. "We're in the wine section. I think we need some wine."

"You know that I'm not going to disagree with that. How many bottles are we getting?"

"Normally I would say just two but dealing with you and your brother I'm thinking along the lines of six."

"Well damn babe. Are we that bad?"

"Yes. I feel like I'm back home and I have four brothers. There were five of us and that's three more than the two of you...if two of you make me feel like I'm in a house of four then it's bad."

"So you don't like me and my brother?"

"Where do you come up with this shit? Never once did I say anything along the lines of not liking your brother and certainly not you." John shook his head. "Go pick a few bottles of wine while I look for that cheese we like." Randy went off down the red wine aisle while John went off in search of cheese. Randy was scanning the shelves for some of his and John's favorite bottles when he felt a hand on his back

"Hey Randy." The man immediately stiffened

"Don't touch me." He said before turning around. The man laughed and moved his hand

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that it was such a big deal."

"It's not a big deal I just don't want you touching me."

"That's a change from before."

"We're not in a relationship anymore so you don't get to touch me."

"So you still like being touched because if memory serves we touched a lot you just don't want me touching you?"

"You're exactly right."

"Randy?" John called

"Oh?" Randy's ex said smiling. "That's why I'm not allowed to touch. Is that your new boyfriend? Does he have money too? I know that's how you pick them."

"Randy?"

"I'm over here John." John came around the corner

"I found the ch, oh, who's this?"

"John this is Michael."

"Oh, okay." John recognized the name and the way Randy spat it from his mouth. _This must be the ex_ John thought to himself. "Shitty name aside, Schnuck's has our cheese so they've scored some points with me. Did you pick the wine you wanted?"

"I, I have the 337 cabernet and that's as far as I got."

"Well we go through those relatively quickly so we'll need a few." Randy stood there virtually paralyzed so John took the bottle from his hand and put it along with two others in the cart with the cheese. "Louis Martini too or no?" Randy nodded and John put a bottle of that in the cart too. "Your mom is waiting so we need to get going. Bye." John said looking at Michael as he took Randy by the hand

"Are you alright?" John asked once they were in the car. Randy hadn't spoken a word since they left the wine section

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"I hate that he still has that effect on me."

"What effect is that?"

"I couldn't say anything. I just stood there like an idiot."

"What did he say to you?"

"The normal bullshit I guess. He touched me and," Randy put his arm out against the dashboard as John slammed on the breaks. "John!"

"He touched you?!"

"John get out of the road!" Randy said smacking the man's hands. "Go!" John eased off the brake and started driving again

"He touched you how?"

"He only put his hand on my back geez."

"Oh...you had me thinking that you were molested or something at the grocery store."

"I didn't have you thinking anything. You jumped to that conclusion."

"I'm sorry."

"No, there's no reason for you to be sorry." Randy said to John as he rubbed the man's right arm. The older man put his hand out palm up so that Randy could lace their fingers together

**Later**

"John?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with Randy? Did you guys get into a fight at the store?"

"No we didn't fight."

"He's been distant ever since the two of you came back and he wasn't that way before you left."

"He saw Michael." Randy's mom frowned

"Oh. Do you know what happened?"

"I was off getting cheese," His mom laughed. "I know. Randy was looking at wine and apparently Michael came up and said some things to him. He won't tell me exactly what those things were but it's got him pretty upset."

"And he won't tell you?" John shook his head

"At some point he might but getting him to talk to me is hard sometimes...a lot of the time honestly. I think he's had enough alone time so I'm taking him a glass of wine in hopes that this loosens his lips just a bit."

"Good plan. He does love his wine." John nodded

"That he does. Would you like a glass?"

"Oh sure." John poured a glass of wine for the woman. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Wish me luck." He said picking up Randy's drink and leaving the kitchen

"Come in." John opened the door and saw Randy lying under the blankets. "Oh my little wine fairy."

"Normally I would take offense to being called a fairy but I'll make an exception today."

"You've clearly taken on the dominant role in our relationship so me calling you a fairy ever should always get a pass."

"You let me be the dominant one." Randy swallowed the wine in his mouth

"I'm still not sure how that happened but you're right, I do. Where's yours?"

"I gave your mom my glass."

"How sweet of you."

"Yea well...she's not a recovering alcoholic or anything right?" Randy almost spit his drink out as he laughed

"No John. I would have told you that before now."

"I don't know. Maybe you were ashamed or something."

"My mom is not recovering."

"Okay." John said nodding. The men lay there on the bed watching TV a while before Randy put his glass on the night stand and looked over at John

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" John responded dragging his eyes away from the television

"You never thought that I was with you for money right?"

"What money? I don't have any money."

"Yes you do and you certainly have more than I do."

"But I don't give you money and you don't have access to it so if you're trying to use me you're doing a really bad job."

"Can you answer my question please?"

"No I never thought that you were with me for money. You hated me because you thought I had money."

"You do."

"So you still hate me?"

"No. I never hated you I just didn't know you."

"Why are we having this conversation? Is that what he said to you?"

"Something along those lines."

"Why the fuck are you listening to him?"

"Don't curse at me John...and this is what I was talking about. He just knows all the buttons to push to make me uncomfortable and insecure." John shook his head

"You're not with him anymore so his opinion is irrelevant _and_ stupid. I've had people try to use me so I know what to look for and what it's like. I never got that from you and in the event you did try I just might let you because I'm so in love with you and you're so damn hot." Randy laughed

"Shut up John."

"I'm serious." John said getting up

"Where are you going?"

"I want to give you something. I've been saving it." Randy furrowed his brow and watched John go to the closet and dig in his suitcase

"John no," He said when he saw John with a box in his hand

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm not proposing to you."

"And why not?" Randy asked folding his arms over his chest. "Am I not good enough to marry?"

"Shut the hell up." John said sitting on the bed and opening the ring box

"Oh those are nice. How come there are two?"

"You get one and I get one." He said taking one of the rings from the box. "Do you want it on your left hand or right?"

"Left." John smiled

"Of course you want it on your left."

"What does it say?" Randy asked trying to read the engraving on the outside of the ring

"All Or Nothing."

"Oh." He said trying not to smile

"Come on...give it to me Randy." John said caressing the man's blush tinted cheek. Randy cleared his throat

"Give you what?"

"Come on." Finally the smile broke through. "There is it. Thank you." John said kissing him

"I love you John."

"I know you do."

"Do you want me to put yours on?"

"If you'd like to." Randy took the other ring from its cushion in the box and put it on John's finger

"That went right on...looks like I'm a pro." John rolled his eyes as he laughed

"Can you imagine spending the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes."

"So you want to be married?"

"Isn't that part of all in all or nothing?"

"You make a good point."

"Even if I didn't love you as much as I do we have to get married because I've been spoiled by how good you are in bed. How could I ever be with someone else?"

"Oh my goodness."

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Until I die...or you die then I can get someone younger."

"John."

"You know that I want to be with you. I would love to marry you."

"So marry me."

"We'll see what happens."


	4. Chapter 4

**Early December**

Wade looked at his husband who sat across the table from him writing out the guest list for their annual Christmas party

"Look this over for me honey." Cody said passing the paper to Wade. The older man browsed the paper then passed it back. "Am I missing anyone?"

"Yes. You're missing John and Randy." Cody huffed and dropped his pen

"Why are you bringing him up right now?"

"You're wrong you know that right?"

"How am I wrong? Justin is my family."

"You're wrong because you know that John's not lying and you're being a terrible friend to him. He's been like family to you as well and just like that you've axed him from your life. That's very wrong and I'm mad with you...madder than I've ever been in all the time you and I have been with each other."

"Why are you mad at me?! Justin,"

"Is your family. You've been saying that. I get it. If that's your only reason for taking his side then this is more messed up than I initially thought. Have you asked Justin yourself if he was lying?"

"No."

"Because you know he is! Your stubbornness is causing you to miss important parts of John's life. He wants to marry Randy and he doesn't have your help or support because you're over here acting like a damn fool." Wade said standing and leaving the room. After the initial shock wore off Cody picked up his phone and sent a text message. When he received a response he stood and went up to his bedroom

"I'm going out for a little while." He said to his husband who was lying on their bed

"Drive safe."

"I will." Cody said slipping on a lightweight sweater

...

"Hey Cody." Justin said opening the door to his apartment

"Hi."

"Come in."

"Thank you." Cody said stepping inside. "Hi Evan." The small man waved quickly and disappeared around a corner

"What's up?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Was John lying about everything or telling the whole truth?"

"Cody,"

"It's a yes or no question Justin. Was John lying or not?"

"Do you think he was?" Cody shook his head

"Yes or no?" Justin only stood there. "Oh my God," Cody groaned. "I chose you over my very best friend because you're family and you've been lying to me all this time. Why? No, you know what? It doesn't even matter why because the fact is you did."

"Cody,"

"No. And while we're on the topic of you lying why won't you just come out already? Everyone knows you're gay. You're only doing a disservice to yourself...and poor Evan – I don't know what the two of you are like behind closed doors but the way you introduce him as your friend in public is terrible. It's also terrible that he's sticking with you while you dance in and out of the closet and you're going around hitting on other men. I can't even right now. Until you apologize to John and come out don't bother calling or coming over anymore." Cody turned on his heel and marched toward the door. "Evan! Can you hear me?!"

"Yes." The man said quietly as he appeared out of nowhere

"You are still more than welcome at my house and if you want to come to the Christmas party then we welcome you with open arms but not you Justin." Cody hugged Evan

"Thank you." He said in his low voice

**John and Randy**

"This is messy."

"You're the one who wanted a real tree. I was perfectly happy with an artificial one. They make them very realistic these days." Randy rolled his eyes

"Can you help me with the tree skirt?"

"No." John said taking a bite of his sandwich

"John please?" He sighed and put his food down

"Fine." He said getting on the floor just as the doorbell rang

"I'll get it." Randy said popping up. He took a long look at John's butt before going over to the door and opening it. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I owe John an apology." Cody said

"Who is it?!" John yelled from the living room

"Cody!" John backed out from under the tree and stood up

"You're not funny Randy."

"I am but I'm not joking."

"What are you doing here?"

"I owe you an apology."

"You should have called first."

"Don't be mean Randy. Come in Cody."

"I'm going to start decorating the tree. Just holler if you need anything okay?"

"Yea, thanks." John said kissing the man before he walked away. "So why the sorry now?"

"Wade really let me have it a little while ago and made me realize how stupid I've been. I just came from Justin's because I wanted to hear him tell me that you were lying and he couldn't. I'm so sorry John."

"You really hurt me Cody. I never thought you'd be capable of doing something like that."

"I didn't either."

"You know I wouldn't lie." Cody nodded

"All I could think of was Justin being my family and," He sighed. "I don't know. He only started coming around a short time ago. Justin and I are blood related but for the past nine years you've been more like family to me. I consider you actual family John. I'm so sorry for not taking your side. I'm sorry it had to come to this. I hated not having you around on Thanksgiving."

"I was in St. Louis anyway."

"I know but I hated not being able to call or text you...not just on the holiday but all the days that I missed being friends with you."

"I hated it too."

"Yea but only I could make this better. You don't owe me an apology like I owe you...you too Randy!"

"I'm waiting!" John shook his head

"I accept your apology Cody." Cody let out a breath

"Oh wonderful." He pointed to John's hand. "You didn't,"

"No, not yet."

"I heard a little something about it from Wade."

"Well now that we're not broken up anymore you can hear a lot about it." John lowered his voice. "I need your help with rings." Cody smiled and clapped his hands quietly

"I'd love to." He said whispering. "I can't wait to help plan...if I'm allowed."

"You better get in there." Cody stepped in front of John and walked to the living room

"Hey Randy?"

"Yes Cody?"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh are you?"

"Randy."

"Yes I am. I know that putting John through all that had to have been tough on you as well."

"There were moments."

"And I'm really sorry for them."

"I accept."

"Thank you."

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Oh no thank you. I have to get back home and make up with Wade." John and Randy looked at the man. "Oh my goodness! That is not what I meant!" He said covering his mouth

"We don't judge here."

"But really that's not what I meant! Oh my gosh." Randy and John laughed at how flustered Cody was. "I have to get out of here before I inadvertently say anymore nasty things. Friends?" He said looking at John

"We never stopped being." John said hugging the smaller man. "Bring it in Randy." The tall man joined in on the hug

"I'll see ya'll later okay?"

"Okay. Drive safe."

"Why does everyone say that to me?"

"I have no idea." John said shutting the door and locking it behind Cody. "He drives worse than you." He said looking at Randy

"I'm not that bad John."

"You're not that good either. Do you remember when we were leaving the Barrett's and you knocked their garbage can over?"

"No," Randy said indignantly. "I don't remember anything like that ever happening in my life."

"It's a good thing you're wearing shorts and not pants because they would be on fire you liar."

"Can you not start writing nursery rhymes right now and just help me with this?"

**The Barrett's**

Cody sighed as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. He saw Wade still lying on their bed so he walked over and climbed on top of his husband

"I was wrong."

"I know you were. Have you apologized?"

"Yes. I just came from John's apartment. He and Randy are decorating their first tree." Wade chuckled and wrapped his arms around Cody. "I'm sorry I was such a pain with you too. Because of me you also missed out on time with our friends."

"Yes I did."

"I'm sorry."

"You already know that you're forgiven Love."

"I love you Wade."

"I love you too."

"Do you wanna," Cody asked looking up at the older man

"Do you actually have to ask? The answer to that will always be an absolute yes." Cody smiled as he sat up and started removing his clothes. He and Wade had been intimate since his fight with John but things weren't as hot and connected like usual. He knew that this time would be more like normal. When Wade had his pants off Cody wasted no time in getting the larger man inside of his mouth. "Oh Cody." Wade growled. "Ah yes, just like that babe." The younger man sucked his husband's cock greedily. "Oh God Cody." The older man's eyes rolled around in his head as Cody put on a performance. Wade let Cody get away with murder but when the man was wrong he was wrong and Wade never corrected him because he knew that in the end, when Cody realized he was wrong, he would be treated to this. It was a pain but so very worth it. He grunted when he felt the other man's tongue bathing his shaft and then down to his heavy balls. He swirled his tongue around the tip again before Wade stopped him. "Get up here." Wade flipped Cody onto his back and kissed him as he settled between the man's legs

"I'm really sorry honey."

"I know darling and it's okay." Cody whimpered as Wade thrust deep inside him and moved slowly in and out. The two men who were back on the same page moved their bodies along with one another in perfect sync. If Wade sped up then Cody did as well. If Cody wanted it a little rougher his husband moved a little rougher. They kissed slowly and sensually until they needed air. After getting the air their lungs craved they kissed even more. The men stayed in bed for hours kissing, making love, touching and just enjoying each other's company

**John and Randy's Apartment**

"What's this?" John asked picking up a small wrapped box

"Oh my mom gave me that when we were leaving. She told me not to open it until you and I got a tree. You can open it if you want."

"It's from your mom so you should probably open it."

"Just open it John, God." John laughed as he tore at the paper. He unwrapped the small box then opened its lid

"Aw, that's special." He said pulling out the ornament

"What is it?"

"Our own Christmas ornament."

"Say what now?" John held his hand out so that Randy could take a look. "Our First Christmas," Randy read. "That is special but that woman needs to stay out of Hallmark."

"It has our names on it. This might be more official than Hallmark."

"Where should we put it?" The younger man asked taking the ornament from John

"This is your tree boo, you put it wherever makes you happy. I'll go start on dinner."

"Give me a kiss before you go."

"I'm only going to the kitchen."

"I still want a kiss." John shrugged

"I like giving you kisses so what the hell." John said kissing the man

"Well thank you. I do like receiving them."

"Then we're on the same page. I give, you receive." Randy stood there watching John walk away

"He's got the fat ass but I'm the receiver. I went really wrong somewhere." He mumbled as he found the perfect spot for the ornament

"Do you want white or brown fried rice?"

"White."

"Peas or carrots?"

"Both."

"Onions or,"

"John!" In the kitchen John laughed to himself while Randy shook his head. "What are you making anyway?"

"Teriyaki salmon and fried rice."

"What wine goes with salmon?" John laughed

"I don't know but I'm sure whatever it is we have it."

"You're welcome." Randy responded. "Are you watching? I'm about to light the tree." John stopped what he was doing and stepped into the living room

"I'm ready." He watched Randy's backside as the tall man worked his way under the tree to plug in the lights. "Oh wow...that looks nice." Randy grunted as he stood up. "Will you have to do that every night? I mean I don't mind."

"No John. I have a switch over here but I had to plug it in first."

"Oh darn."

"Anyway," Randy said going to the kitchen with the other man. "Do you know what I think we need in here?"

"What?" John asked seasoning the salmon

"A wine refrigerator. It can go right over here."

"How many bottles do you want it to hold?"

"I don't know. 12 seems like a good number. Not too many because it will take up so much space."

"I know I tease you about your love of wine but I like it too so that could be a good investment."

"Yea and we could totally put it on a wedding registry." Randy said toying with a piece of paper. John smiled as he mixed his teriyaki sauce

"Well if it goes on a wedding registry then we'll have to ask for one befitting of a house." Randy cleared his throat as he blushed

"I'm just going along with whatever you say John."

"Very well."

**A Week Later**

"So what are you thinking?" Cody asked looking over at John as he drove

"Can you keep your eyes on the road please?"

"Oh Johnny,"

"No seriously. You scare me when you drive." Cody huffed and looked at the road

"Are you going to answer my question now?"

"Um, I don't know. Randy is low-key but a little on the fancy side."

"So something a little on the plain side but with a little bling."

"I guess. I told the jeweler my dilemma and he said he'd be able to work with me."

"You can design your own."

"I want to. Where are you going?"

"To the valet. I hate parking my own car when I come to the mall."

"Okay then." John said getting out of the car. Once inside Cody and John rode the escalator up to Helzberg Diamonds

"Hi. How can I help you?"

"Hi. My name's John and I have an appointment."

"Ah yes, low-key but fancy." John laughed

"Yes."

"The name's Rich. Follow me." John and Cody followed Rich to a corner with a table and chairs set up. "I can show you the types of bands we have to get you started."

"That'll be perfect." Rich unlocked the case and set out a tray with a variety of rings on it

"I love this." Cody said smiling. "When are you going to do it? Christmas?"

"Definitely not Christmas because he'll be expecting it then."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've picked up every hint he's dropped since Thanksgiving." Cody chuckled

"Well I think it's sweet and I would do it Christmas morning but that's just me." John shook his head

"I don't want him to be expecting it though." John said as he browsed the many rings in front of him

"What about this one?"

"I like it but it's not speaking to me. You can put it to the side though if you want."

"How about this one? It sort of matches his tattoos." John started laughing

"I'm not getting him a tribal ring. I'd like it if we had matching ones and I would not wear that thing."

"What do you think of this one?"

"That's nice. I like the different textures. It's very...low-key but a tad fancy." John laughed

"So it's what I was going for?"

"I'd say so. Would you wear it?" John nodded

"I'm not picky but this is nice. I really just want him to be happy."

"That's so sweet."

"Can you try this on for me? You're not as tan as he is but you're tanner than me. I want to see what it may look like."

"You know that I would only do this for you Johnny." Cody said taking his wedding band off

"Put it on your other hand."

"It's not the same." He said shaking his head. Cody slipped the ring on and modeled it for John

"It looks good. I'll take this one."

"Would you like for me to put another one aside for you?"

"No. I'll have to ask if he wants us to have matching rings or if he wants me to wear something else entirely."

"Alright. I'll go write this up and box it for you. Meet me up front when you're ready."

"I thought you said you wanted matching ones."

"I do but if Randy doesn't then I'll get a different one."

"Mismatched bands are weird."

"Be that as it may," Cody frowned at John using one of his lines on him. John smiled

"Let's go so I can pay for this then I'll treat you to something from Orange Julius." John and Cody went up to the register and John just handed over his credit card

"Good luck to you sir."

"Thanks." They walked to Orange Julius after leaving the jewelry store and they each got an orange berry Julius

"Can you keep this at your house for me? There aren't too many places for me to stash it around the apartment." John asked once they were in the car

"You could keep it in the kitchen." John laughed even if he didn't want to

"That wasn't very nice."

"You're right. I'm sorry but yes, I'll be more than happy to keep it for you. Can I show it to Wade?"

"Sure just don't open the box too many times. I want it to still have that nice crack when I pop it open."

"Got it." Cody drove to John's apartment and dropped him off at the front before pulling off and leaving. John walked inside and took the elevator up. When he walked inside the apartment he heard Randy in the kitchen

"John!"

"Yes?"

"Hey. How was work? Where have you been?" John chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Randy's waist

"Hi. Work was fine. I was out with Cody."

"You drove home to drop your car off then went out with Cody?"

"Yes."

"Hm."

"Don't give me that. You can call him if you want to. Why do you think I asked you to pick up dinner? I didn't know how long we would be out."

"I believe you. Are you ready to eat?"

"I'm starved."

"Sit down and I'll make you a plate."

"I'm going to change out of these clothes."

"That works too. Are you coming back naked?"

"I don't think so." John said

**Barrett Residence**

"What are you so happy about?" Wade asked Cody who was practically bouncing off the walls

"I have something to tell you and I'm so excited."

"You're pregnant?" Wade said with a grin. Cody frowned

"Wade now you know darn good and well I'm not pregnant."

"It was my best guess."

"And that is precisely why you and I don't play guessing games."

"What are you excited about Love?"

"Okay, okay. Wait right here." Cody said bolting from the kitchen. Wade stood around waiting until his husband came back carrying a small bag

"Did you buy more jewelry? Neither of us needs another pair of cufflinks."

"I didn't, no. I went to the mall today with John,"

"No," Wade said covering his mouth

"Yes!" Cody said nodding his head. He pulled the box from the bag and opened it

"That's gorgeous."

"Isn't it?! Randy is going to absolutely love it."

"When is he going to pop the question?"

"I don't know. I don't think he does either but he's definitely _not_ doing it on Christmas."

"Well no because Randy will be expecting that. It'll ruin the element of surprise and as someone who's done this before the surprise and look on your partners face is just as good if not better than them accepting." Cody closed the box and put it back in the bag

"Is that so?"

"That is indeed so."

"Did you know that I would say yes when you asked me?"

"I had a good idea but I wasn't really giving you a choice. At that point I had grown so accustom to your cooking that you were going to be mine whether I had to lock you in a basement or you did it willingly."

"Oh my. Well I'm happy I went willingly."

"Yea, me too. You're much too good for a basement and I'd never be able to show off how beautiful you are." Cody blushed

"Wade Stuart, stop it."

"I'm only being honest." He said kissing the smaller man

"You're definitely getting some tonight."

"Now that's what I like to hear."

**John and Randy's Apartment**

"Stop teasing me John and just put it in." Randy whined

"I don't want to just _put it in_. I've more finesse than that." John tossed the condom packet somewhere over his shoulder then leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Randy didn't say anything but it still irked him that John used condoms when they were together. He moaned when he felt the older man slip inside of him. If Randy ever had his way he'd stay in bed with John for at least two days. The older man had all the right moves and always knew exactly what he needed. If Randy wanted things rough, John knew just the right about of roughness. If Randy was having a bad day, John knew just how to make him feel better

"Oh John," Randy moaned as the other man sped up, moving his hips faster. Before he was ready John stopped. "What the fuck John?" He whined. John chuckled

"I want you on your side. Is that okay with you? I hate it when you complain or try to give me direction during sex like I don't know what I'm doing."

"Can we talk about this at another time? It's kinda killing the mood right now."

"You're kinda killing the mood." John retorted getting up

"Where're you going?" He remained silent as he grabbed one of Randy's ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed

"Turn over."

"I am,"

"Face down Randy and for the love of God stop talking." Randy turned and lay flat on his stomach before arching his backside in the air. John pulled him close before plowing hard inside of him

"Oh fuck." Randy groaned as John held his waist tightly and hammered him relentlessly. "John! Oh god! ...shit." John smiled to himself as he listened to the other man. To him, other than the obvious pleasure, there was nothing better than hearing Randy call his name and yell out obscenities or watch him nearly rip the sheets to shreds as he bit them with his teeth. John slowed down when the other man began to whimper

"Are you alright?"

"Mmhm," Randy said weakly. "Don't stop John, please don't stop." The men kept at it for nearly an hour. Only stopping due to Randy's extreme sensitivity

"John?"

"Yea?"

"I have to go to work tomorrow." John laughed

"So do I." Randy groaned

"Each time this happens I tell myself that I'll never do it again."

"Has that worked yet?"

"Not even once."

"You should stop lying to yourself then." Randy rolled to his side and gave John a kiss

"I don't know whether to shower now or just pass out like I want to." John wrapped the younger man in his arms. "You made my decision really easy."

"Mmhm." John said with his eyes closed and already drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight babe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mid December**

"Well I want to do it kinda soon." John said to his mom as they chatted on the phone

"I don't understand how you could make a decision like this without talking to your father and me."

"I'm a grown man so it was fairly easy to do actually."

"Don't get smart with me John."

"I'm not getting smart with you, I'm merely saying. We're both pretty busy from now until the New Year so we can't even work in a quick judgmental visit." John's mom gasped

"I am not judgmental. I've always accepted the men in your life with open arms. What about that nice man you were dating before you moved?"

"Mom?! That was almost ten years ago!"

"You don't bring the guys you're dating home to meet me."

"I'm not going to bring every guy I'm dating to meet you."

"Well my goodness, how many are there?" John sighed

"A whole bunch. Look mom, only the special ones are to meet you."

"And you want to marry Randy?" John heard the apartment door slam shut

"Yes I want to marry Randy." He said lowering his voice

"So that makes him special does it not?"

"Point taken but you're not meeting him before I – hey." John said to Randy when he poked his head into the office

"Hi. I didn't know you were on the phone. I'll talk to you when you're done." John smiled and nodded as he waited for the man to retreat

"There's no time mom."

"I accept that, fine but I want to meet him before the two of you actually get married."

"That will not be a problem. We're more than likely getting married out there because it's not legal here."

"Where did Cody and his husband get married then?" John chuckled

"Believe it or not they were married in Massachusetts then had a party here for friends and family."

"Oh, okay. I don't want to keep you since Randy's home. I'm sure he wants to talk with you and get started on dinner."

"He doesn't cook mom."

"Oh that's right!"

"This is that judgmental thing I was talking about. We'll talk later. Love you. Bye."

"Bye John." John hung up the office phone and walked to the other side of the apartment looking for Randy

"How was work?" He asked finding the man sitting on the floor in the living room. Randy shook his head

"I'll never understand people."

"What's up?" John asked sitting on the couch behind his boyfriend

"I'm looking over the portfolio of company who shall remain nameless and they've invested a lot in business overseas...some of it good some of it not so good. I point out where they were going wrong and this guy looks at me like I'm a fucking idiot – a little to the left and harder please," Randy said as John started to massage his shoulders. "In my head I'm thinking _you're the one who hired me you dumbass_. Now I could have just fed him some bullshit, like their other analyst obviously did, or I can do my job and keep my reputation sterling."

"And what did you do?"

"My job. I just hate going into these places and having the CFOs look at me like I'm crazy or stupid because I figured out that they were being fucked in the ass. They should be kissing the ground I walk on for saving them money or telling them they need to get out of a contract or write up a more lucrative one."

"Well I know that you're not stupid and you know that you're not stupid and I know that if you saved me millions of dollars I'd do more than kiss the ground you walk on." Randy smiled to himself

"You know, I can't wait until I'm a trophy wife so I don't have to put up with this shit." John laughed

"You would need to learn how to cook first before I ever considered doing that...and you would have to clean."

"Clean too?! I'm not a damn maid."

"Of course you're not. What's that stuff?"

"Christmas gifts that I need to wrap. What papers do you like better?"

"The gold snowflakes and that black and blue glittery one."

"I'll wrap your stuff in that then."

"Okay. I see what you did there. Do you want to go out for dinner or stay in?" John asked now gently raking his nails over Randy's head. A thing they both loved doing to each other

"I'd love to go out since we haven't been on a date in a while but I'm in a foul mood so I'm just going to wrap these gifts and stew in my anger."

"Spoken like a true champ. I'll make something then that requires minimal effort and bring you a glass of wine."

"You're the perfect man John. And to think I almost lost you because I was being an ass."

"I shudder at the thought."

"Me too...and I throw up in my mouth a little." John laughed

"That sounds attractive. Anyway, so I was talking to my mom,"

"Uh-huh."

"She and my dad would really like to meet you."

"I'd really like to meet them."

"But I told her that we're pretty busy until the New Year so it wouldn't be until sometime after that."

"Whenever you want to do it John is fine with me. Maybe they can come stay here since they haven't been here in how many years?"

"About seven...they visited when I first moved and about a year or so after that."

"See? That'll be perfect."

"You don't want to go to West Newbury?"

"I thought it would just be easier but,"

"I'm just saying since you've never been there and they've been here."

"I can go to Massachusetts when we get married since it's legal there." Randy said taking his glass from John

"You have a point. Have you looked at places where you want to do it?"

"Nope – I haven't quite gotten that far. I'll wait until we're actually engaged before I do anything like that. I don't want to look too eager." John laughed

"Heaven forbid."

"Does it feel a little chilly in here to you?"

"No but I can tell you're dying to turn the fireplace on so go ahead."

"I mean if you're not,"

"Turn the damn thing on Randy." Randy got off the floor and walked across the living room

"How do you work this thing?"

"Out of the way." John said nudging the man with his foot. "I just want you to know that I checked the thermostat and it's over 60 degrees in here."

"That's too cold. I'm skinny." The older man laughed as he lit the fire

"Should I make a soup or stew for dinner then?"

"I'm stewing enough as it is." John just shook his head as he walked back to the kitchen

**December 21****st**

It was the day of the Barrett's Christmas party and Randy was in the living room watching classic movies while John napped. Randy had learned during his time with John that the man loved a good nap and would take one anytime he had the chance

"That was an awfully short nap." He said when John emerged from the bedroom looking disheveled but still rather hot

"I know and I'm not happy about it." John said stretching then scratching his belly. Randy bit his bottom lip as he watched John's muscles flex

"Why are you up then?"

"Cody."

"What did he do?" Randy asked laying his head in John's lap as the man sat and propped his feet up on the ottoman

"You know, well maybe you don't, but he gets himself so worked up when he has parties. He's been texting me for the last hour or so." John was cranky

"I do know that he gets himself worked up because Wade called me last year. Why didn't you tell him that you were trying to nap?"

"I don't want to be rude to him."

"You can do it without being rude."

"Whatever. I'm fucking awake now. What are you watching?"

"Christmas in Connecticut with Barbara Stanwyck." John nodded but said nothing. "Are you going to be in a mood tonight because you didn't sleep as long as you wanted?"

"Possibly but I don't want to."

"So don't be."

"Thank you for that sound advice Randy. It was truly profound." Randy lifted his head and moved to the other side of the couch. 99.9% of the time John was an absolute sweetheart but the .1% when he was cranky really got under the younger man's skin and John did nothing to assuage his moods. Until he was 'better' Randy just let him be

**Later**

"How does this look John?" Randy asked stepping out of the bathroom. John turned toward his boyfriend and almost forgot how to breathe. The man standing before him was 6 feet and 5 inches of sculpted perfection. Randy's tailored navy slacks hugged his thighs with generosity while the sleeves of his shirt held and molded to his arms

"You look great." John said with a dry mouth

"Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh."

"You look flushed." John shook his head

"You look so good right now. I don't even know what to say."

"Goddamn it. I'm blushing again."

"I've never been so excited to see you in clothes before."

"This is the best shape I've been in ever. It's hard keeping up with you but in the midst of doing so I've lost 10 pounds."

"What do you mean keeping up with me? You're gorgeous boo-boo." John said kissing the other man. "Have I ever made you feel like you weren't?"

"No, of course you haven't John."

"Oh good. I'd be a terrible boyfriend otherwise and I would question your judgment in being with me."

"It's a combination of working out more, eating better and wanting to look good for someone who appreciates it."

"Well you look outstanding."

"My face is getting hot again." Randy said fanning himself and John laughed

"Did you want to wait out in the car for me? I'll be done in a second and you'll be able to cool off."

"I'll be fine waiting for you right here." Randy watched John's butt as the man walked to the bathroom to give his outfit the once over. "Let's go babe. You look perfect and Cody's food is getting cold."

"Cody would never serve cold food unless it was supposed to be cold. I'm ready, come on." The well-dressed men took the elevator down to the parking garage then proceeded to get in John's car and drive to The Barrett home. They let themselves in and placed the gifts they'd brought neatly underneath the Christmas tree

"Hello." John said when he walked into the kitchen

"Hey ya'll." Cody said his eyes lighting up. "I'm so glad you're here. Both of you look great. I'm jealous of how tiny your waist is Randy." Randy chuckled

"I can get a much better grip on it now." The tall man gasped

"John!" Cody whispered harshly as he covered the other man's mouth. "You've been in this dang house for less than five minutes and already you're being fresh."

"I was making a joke." John said moving Cody's hand away from his mouth. "What kind of lotion is that?" The younger man sniffed his hand

"Oh, that's Amber Romance from Victoria's Secret."

"Did they start making men's fragrances?" Randy asked

"No but I love the way it smells and so does Wade." John shrugged

"I like it too but you always smell nice like I just want to give you hugs." Cody opened his arms and John hugged him

"I love hugs so that's okay and thank you!" He said smiling brightly. "You guys have been here and are probably here more than the others so whatever you need you know where it is. Feel free and help yourselves." John and Randy nodded as Cody walked away to tend to other guests

"Are you going to get anything to eat? You rushed me out of the house for this."

"If I didn't already know that I look good I would perceive that as you throwing shade and calling me fat." John laughed

"Not the fact that I wouldn't call you fat but because you know how good you look?"

"Right." Randy said browsing the buffet of food. "Yes! I was hoping he made these."

"Excited about those king crab tarts?"

"Hell yea."

"Hi John." Nick said walking up to the two men

"Nick."

"What's it been? A year?"

"Just about. I haven't seen you since last year's Christmas party."

"Yea...I was sick so I didn't make it to their New Year's party."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe this year will turn out better for you."

"Maybe." He said smiling

"Hey – have you met Randy?"

"Not officially but I do remember you from last year. Hi."

"Hey." Randy said chewing his crab tart methodically. The slight smile that Nick was wearing on his face dropped completely once he put two and two together

"So you guys are a couple huh?" John nodded

"Yea."

"Well just how serious are you?" Nick asked crossing his arms over his chest

"Excuse me?" Randy said

"We're very serious. Like in love and we live together serious."

"Oh," Nick said licking his lips. "Well I do hope that the two of you are happy together." He said turning and walking away quickly

"Nick," John said before Randy grabbed his arm

"If you go after him John I swear to God."

"What? I don't want him to be upset."

"Who cares? Nick doesn't want you because you're an awesome person and a joy to be around and he's lost that privilege. Now he knows that his wannabe gravy train has officially derailed."

"Okay...you're right." John said. "He'll get over it."

"And if he doesn't fuck him, you're mine." The older man laughed

"That goes both ways you know."

"I'm perfectly okay with that and am willing to tell everyone. I may even find a place for you on my arms somewhere."

"In all that? Now that's true love."

"I can scribble you in I'm sure."

"It would make me feel so good to be scribble."

...

John was about to knock on the powder room door when it opened and he saw Randy standing there

"Oh. I was wondering where you were."

"Did you come looking for me?" Randy asked pulling John close and into the bathroom

"I'd actually come to use the bathroom and happened to run into you. What are you doing?" John asked in between kisses from the other man

"I don't know what you're talking about John." He said unbuckling John's belt

"Are you serious right now?"

"What?"

"Well I have to pee for one."

"Hurry up and go."

"We need to do this right now?" John asked lifting the seat

"Yes." Randy said as John used the bathroom. With his free hand John reached into his pocket then pulled out his keys

"We're not doing it in Cody and Wade's house however their driveway is not off limits." Randy kissed John quickly before leaving the bathroom. Once John finished he stealthily slipped out of the house. He laughed to himself when he saw Randy sitting behind the driver's seat. "That's as close as you'll ever get to driving my car." Randy laughed as he straddled John's lap and kissed him hard. The older man adjusted his seat pushing it all the way back and reclining it a little. He felt Randy trying to get his own pants down so John maneuvered around until he was able to reach the glove compartment where he pulled out a condom. By the time Randy's pants were down John was ready to go

"Do you have a condom on?"

"Yes."

"Where the hell did you get it?"

"Glove box." The younger man rolled his eyes in the dark of the car as he sank down onto John's manhood. He rode him hard and fast so they wouldn't get caught out there and ultimately embarrass Cody which had the potential of getting them banned from the man's house until just after forever

"John." Randy said breathing heavily through his nose. "I'm gonna cum." John reached into the backseat for a roll of paper towels he kept back there to use on his windshield and covered his clothes in preparation. Randy pumped his fist a few times before ejaculating onto the towels. "Fuck it's hot in here." He said climbing off John's lap. "Now where are you going to put that?"

"In a paper towel then into the outside trash." John said cleaning up and tucking himself away

"I could totally go again."

"Damn Randy."

"That was a quickie and we didn't do it at all today then you woke up from your nap looking extra hot." The older man looked at him

"What? What are you even talking about right now?"

"I don't know. I'm rambling."

"You are." John responded getting out of the car. Randy took the keys from the ignition and opened his door. "How do my clothes look?" The men helped each other straighten up before going back inside. They washed their hands and went their separate ways in the house. John was in the kitchen getting a drink when Cody walked up. He inspected John's clothes then took a step back

"You went missing for about 20 minutes."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Neither. It was more of an observation. Where's Randy?"

"I don't know. Have you seen him?"

"No. He's been missing too."

"He's a big boy so I'm sure he'll be fine wherever he is." Cody eyed him and John laughed. "What?"

"Just tell me that the two of you didn't do it inside the house."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Johnny."

"We didn't do it in the house."

"Okay. Well it's not like Wade and I've never snuck away for quickies."

"How the hell did you know?"

"Well it's not like Wade and I've never snuck away for quickies." Cody repeated. "You always redress and come back neater than you were when you left."

"I'll keep that in mind."

**Four Days Later: Christmas Morning**

John woke up and smiled. It was the first Christmas he and Randy were actually spending together. He looked at the man sleeping beside him and it made John smile more. He quietly left the bed and went to the bathroom before going to the kitchen and making them each a cup of coffee

"Oh there you are." Randy said when John came back to the room. "Thank you." He said taking his cup of Joe

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas." Randy smiled

"Merry Christmas." He said kissing the other man. "My coffee is perfect every time you make it. I don't get it." John laughed

"Well I want it to be perfect for you and I know how seriously you take your morning coffee."

"Did I tell you about knocking my tumbler over the other day when I got to work?"

"No." John said laughing. "You had the lid on so I'm sure it wasn't so bad."

"Had the lid on? Of course I didn't have the lid on. I'd taken it off to cool the coffee then knocked that son of a bitch right over."

"I guess you won't be doing that again."

"As much as I love you making my coffee in the morning I'll probably just stick to using the Keurig at my office."

"Was it that serious though?"

"Well no but," Randy mumbled something as he took a sip from his cup

"What?"

"After I knocked it over I broke my tumbler." John started laughing

"Wait, you broke it?"

"Yes. I destroyed that thing John."

"I don't know why but I find that incredibly funny."

"I'm glad my uncontrolled anger is funny to you."

"I wish you could see the humor in it. You knocked your coffee over then broke the cup." Randy peered at John over his mug. "Why don't we change the subject?" John said rubbing Randy's leg

"That's probably a good idea."

"What do you want to do? Have Christmas then eat breakfast or eat then gifts?"

"Definitely breakfast first. I was famished when I fell asleep last night."

"Whose fault was that?"

"Yours for having the sex drive and stamina of a 21 year old."

"Oh my God," John groaned. "The minute you say no I'll stop."

"That's not going to happen." Randy said smiling

"I'm going to make breakfast."

"Do you need any help?"

"You mean help yourself to another cup of coffee? Sure, I'd like your company."

**Barrett Residence**

"Good morning my Love and Merry Christmas." Wade said kissing his husband who was snuggled close to him

"Merry Christmas honey." Cody said reaching up to pull the man in for a kiss. "This is our seventh Christmas together baby. We're getting up there." Wade laughed

"We are but each year we get better and better." That made Cody smile

"You know," The younger man said. "I knew that I wanted to be married when I got older but I didn't think it would be this good. There are times when you get on my last nerve," Wade laughed. "And I know that I get on yours but I love it. You're who I want this with and I thank God every day for sending me you."

"Agreed." The two men laughed

"You're a man of many words Wade."

"Well you just said everything perfectly so anything I say would sound horrible or like I'm parroting you."

"I do have a way with words don't I?"

"You're a regular wordsmith at," Wade looked over his shoulder at the clock. "8 in the morning."

"I love you." Cody said kissing his husband again

"I love you too."

"I need get up and make breakfast for everyone as well as get started on dinner."

"You don't need to make breakfast."

"Yes I do. My parents and brother are here not to mention that you and I need to eat as well."

"I've taken care of breakfast. It's your first gift from me."

"What do you mean you've taken care of breakfast?" Cody asked sitting up. "Oh Wade, you're not thinking about cooking are you? Honey no."

"Of course I'm not cooking. Setting the house on fire would not be a gift for you."

"Are you having it catered by that place I really like?"

"Yes."

"They cater on Christmas?"

"For the right price they do. Come on, let's get out of bed and I'll set the table and you can get started on dinner. All they need is the island space and dining room table."

"Okay." Cody said smiling and getting out of bed

**John and Randy's Apartment**

"Open this John." Randy said with a smile. John took the box warily

"The look on your face makes me not want to open it."

"Just open it please." The older man ripped at the paper until the box was exposed then opened it and laughed

"You're sick." He said looking at Randy

"What? They're nice pants." Randy said referring to the Calvin Klein micromodal lounge pants. John already owned a pair and Randy had just added four more to his wardrobe. Not because John loved the pants but because Randy loved them on John since the older man never wore underwear around the apartment and the thin fabric of the pants was very revealing and clung as well as hugged John in all the right places

"I'm going to feel so dirty when I wear them now."

"Oh please, you've been wearing the navy blue pair with no problem. My only regret is that they don't come in white."

"I might as well walk around naked if I'm wearing a white pair."

"I have no qualms about you walking around here naked." John shook his head and pulled a box from under the tree and slid it over to Randy

"Although you bought them purely for your own enjoyment I do thank you for my pants because they are very fucking comfortable. Kiss." Randy leaned in a kissed John

"You're welcome. Can I open this now?"

"Mmhm." John said chuckling

"What's funny?"

"Just open it." Randy ripped the paper and then laughed

"Did you know that I'd broken my travel tumbler?"

"I had no idea I just thought you needed a new one...so I bought a two pack."

"These are actually really nice. Thanks babe."

"You're welcome." The two men finished opening their gifts to each other then showered. John changed into a pair of his new lounge pants much to Randy's delight. As they sat on the couch sipping John's spiced warm cider and watching the _Christmas Story_ marathon, Randy's mind wandered. He was thinking about the ring he didn't get but wanted. He was mad at himself but days before while John was still at work he looked around the apartment for it or even a receipt from a jewelry store but found nothing. Inside Randy felt ungrateful because John _had_ given him amazing gifts but not the one he really wanted

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm so comfortable that I don't know if I'll be able to get up later to have dinner with the Barrett's."

"Oh I know."

"Are you alright?" John asked pulling away to look at the other man

"Mmhm."

"Boo, what's the matter?" John asked legitimately concerned. He put his mug down and turned to the other man

"I'm fine John." Randy said forcing a smile he hoped didn't look forced. There was no way in hell he could tell John what was really bothering him. John knew Randy was lying but they were having a peaceful afternoon so he decided to let it go

**Later: Barrett Residence**

"What the hell is that sound?" John asked walking up to the door. Randy laughed

"It sounds like Wade finally bought those dogs for Cody."

"Oh Jesus Christ."

"What?"

"Cody with dogs? In this spotless house?"

"It will still be spotless...maybe even more so."

"That's what I'm afraid of." John said opening the door

"Oh my God they're so cute." Randy said of the two little hairballs that trotted up to them

"They are."

"Hey! Oh I see you've met my Christmas gifts from Wade. Aren't they adorable?"

"Yes." John and Randy answered

"What did you name them and what the hell are they?"

"They are toy Pomeranians. The brown one is Lady Godiva or Godiva for short and the black one is Bowie. And before you ask, yes I will put a hair bow on Godiva and Bowie will have bowties."

"Thanks for clearing that up. I was just about to ask if one was a boy and the other a girl."

...

"How was Christmas with your love?" Cody asked John as they washed and dried dishes

"We had a good time. Afterwards we watched the marathon and just hung out. He did get a little weird though."

"Oh? About what?"

"He wouldn't say but I'm sure it's because he thought I was going to propose today."

"Aw," Cody cooed. "I feel so bad."

"Why do you feel bad?"

"Because I was in his position and when you know you're with the right person you want to feel like they feel the same way. You delaying his ring I'm sure is putting a little doubt in his mind."

"He thinks too much if he's thinking that. I asked him to move in with me and I said that I wanted to marry him so why can't he wait?"

"He can. And he will." Cody said handing John a platter to dry

"I thought dating a girl would be stressful but you boys are just the same." Cody chuckled to himself

"Have you just come to that realization?"


	6. Chapter 6

**December 31****st****: New Year's Eve**

"You're home early." Randy said to John as he walked in the door

"Cody wanted Wade home early so I let everyone go."

"I'll have to thank him later for that."

"Why?" John asked kissing his boyfriend

"Because that means you're home early too. I didn't know what to do with myself after I came back from the gym."

"Well what are you going to do with yourself now that I'm here?" Randy smiled. John smiled. "Oh." He said

"So go ahead and drop your bag off in the office,"

"And I'll meet you in the bedroom?"

"Yep." John walked at a fast clip to his office and would have thrown the bag inside had it not contained his laptop for work. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator before going to the bedroom where he watched Randy sit up and beckon him over with a single finger. John walked over and allowed the other man to pull him closer by the waist of his pants. When he was close enough the younger man unbuckled the belt that was in his way along with the button and zipper of the pants. He pushed the garment down and nuzzled John's cock through the fabric of his underwear. John moaned when he felt the other man's warm breath then he felt Randy's tongue flick out tasting the precum dotting the underwear

"Fuck Randy."

"What baby?"

"Just suck it already." John said practically begging. Randy lowered his boyfriend's underwear then wrapped his lips around his member obscenely slurping as he did so. He bobbed his head on John's cock at the same pace he pumped his fist. John went against what he really wanted to do which was grab the sides of the man's head and pound his face. Randy continued the blowjob until he was so hard he couldn't take it. "Lay down." John said. Randy did as he was told and while John removed his own shirt the younger man reached into the side table for lube and a condom. John came back to the bed and parted Randy's legs as he reached for the items in the man's hand. He coated the hole generously with the solution before tossing the condom aside and drizzling some on his dick. Randy rested his head on the pillow and hoped John didn't see him smiling. He gasped as John filled him for the first time without a thin barrier between them. He couldn't really tell the difference but in his mind Randy thought this was much better. John's thrusts were slow and deep and they hit the tall man's prostate each time. Something was different with them and it wasn't just the condom-less sex. Their coupling felt more loving, not rushed, thorough and much like they were one person. John, who wasn't usually vocal or one to make noise, was quietly moaning as he moved. The loud headboard banging was replaced by the gentle rock and quiet squeak of the bed. The grunting replaced with almost silent panting and moans on top of groans. Neither man wanted it to end and held out as long as they could but after thirty minutes or so both men gave themselves over to ecstasy and powerful climaxes

**The Barrett's**

"Oh my." Cody said collapsing against Wade's chest

"You really needed that didn't you?"

"Well you left so early this morning." Wade chuckled

"I'm sorry I need to go to work."

"You don't really need to work honey."

"I like working and if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times that I will not live off your money. I don't want to be kept like some sort of weird house husband."

"You wouldn't be a house husband. We would just have more time to spend with each other and we could take more vacations."

"No."

"Honey,"

"I'm saying no Cody. Maybe some time in the future or I could retire early but no for now okay?"

"Okay. I'll take a no for now." Cody laughed when they heard tiny paws scratching at the bedroom door. "I have to take them out for a potty break."

"How's that going?"

"Good. I love having my little babies." Cody said getting up and slipping his underwear on. "I'm going to let them out then wash my hands and finish up dinner."

"Okay." Wade said sitting up

"Come down and I'll have a beer ready for you." Wade smiled

"Thank you Love."

**John and Randy**

"Does this tie match?"

"I don't think it does. Why are you even wearing a tie?"

"I have no idea." Randy said putting the tie back with the rest. "Are you wearing those pants?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason."

"There's always a reason with you."

"It's just that your ass looks really good in black pants."

"What doesn't my ass look good in?"

"That is a great question to which my answer is nothing because your ass is juicy and amazing." Randy said grabbing John's butt with both hands. John laughed

"You grabbing my butt is actually a turn on."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhm, it feels good."

"You're so kinky." The men started laughing

**Later: The Barrett Residence**

"What champagne are you treating us to this year?"

"This is Armand de Brignac _Ace of Spades_ Rose."

"I'm no connoisseur but what you pick is always expensive and delicious." Wade said

"Um thank you."

"Who's at the door?" Randy asked when the bell rang

"It's not Justin is it?"

"No Johnny. He would never ring the bell anyhow." Cody said going toward the door. A moment later he came back with Evan in tow. "Justin's not welcome here right now but I've always liked Evan and I told him that he could come over."

"That's cool. Welcome to our party Evan."

"Thanks." The man said quietly

"Okay," John said. "We're all nice and polite here but we can get a little loud and if you're going to hang with us you have to speak up." Evan laughed, probably showing his teeth for the first time

"Okay." He said louder than any of them had ever heard

"There we go!" John said. "Glasses?" He said to Cody

"You know where they are."

"In that thing."

"The china cabinet yes." When John came back the five men toasted to the New Year, health and happiness then sat down for their meal. They talked, laughed and Evan even told a story which had everyone doubled over with laughter. Unlike the year before they finished dinner and dessert with time to spare

...

"So," Cody said leaning on the counter next to John

"You are so drunk right now."

"Oh my gosh!" Cody said covering his mouth. "Am I that obvious? I don't know how I got like this so fast."

"Your sparkly eyes are sparkling just a bit more than they normally do."

"Aw you think my eyes sparkle?" John laughed

"Yes. They're very bright."

"Did you,"

"Yes." John answered

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do."

"There you are." Wade said walking over. "How did you get away from me?"

"I'm slick." John laughed while Wade shook his head

"You certainly are."

"You do know that he's drunk right?"

"Yes and that's why I've been looking all over for him."

"What did he have to drink?"

"I don't know but it was obviously too much."

"What did you have to drink Cody?"

"Huh?" The man asked toying with Wade's cuff links

"Stop that. I think I'm going to put him upstairs for a bit."

"Don't forget the water."

"Never. Come on Love."

"Where we going?"

"Upstairs."

"Ooh." John turned away from the scene as he picked up his and Randy's drinks

"Thank you." Randy said taking his cup from John. "What took so long?"

"Cody came in the kitchen all drunk like a sloppopotamus and Wade had to wrangle him." Randy started laughing

"I would love to have seen that."

"And you would have had you not sent me to get the drinks. I thought you were a former bartender."

"I am. I'll get the next ones babe."

"Okay." John said kissing him. "Love you." He laughed as Randy started to blush

"I hate that you do this to me all the time."

"All I said was 'love you' and your face combusted. Don't you know that I love you?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you blushing about?"

"Cute boys make me blush." Randy said taking a drink. "They always have." John smiled and in shades of the previous year Randy rubbed a hand over John's cheek and dipped his thumb in the man's huge dimple. John turned his head slightly and kissed Randy's hand. "Love you too." He finally said

"I'm still the main cute boy in your life right?"

"You're the only cute boy in my life John. My perfectly cute boy." John leaned in and kissed Randy then rested their foreheads together when he pulled away

"No one's ever called me perfect before."

"You are John."

"Nobody's perfect."

At the top of stairs Wade and Cody watched the men sitting below them

Randy nodded his head

"You're perfect to me and frankly I think that's all that matters." John chuckled

"I think you're right. You are what matters...all that matters."

"Then we're in agreement."

"I hope so." John said pulling the ring from his pocket. "I hope so because you're too perfect for me and I want nothing more than to marry you. To be there when you go to sleep and there when you wake up...to grow old with you. To be your forever. Will you marry me Randy?" A few feet away Wade covered Cody's mouth as he was about to answer

"Absolutely John. Of course I will. Yes." John laughed

"I think I got it." He said taking the ring he'd given Randy back in St. Louis off his finger and replacing it with one made of white gold with a frosted-finish center and beveled edges. As the men kissed Wade handed Cody the handkerchief from his pocket to dry his tears

"Congratulations." He said making his way down the steps. John and Randy looked up

"How long have the two of you been there? Never mind." John said looking at Cody who was dabbing his eyes

"That was beautiful ya'll. Congratulations."

"Thank you." They answered

"If you need any help with the plans Randy let me know. I am more than happy to lend a hand."

"Thank you Cody. I'm sure I'll need you there to keep me in the right direction."

"I'm going to get you a three-ring binder to start. Are you guys doing it in Massachusetts? If you are then I can give you a list of really nice places to have it and,"

"Cody," Wade said stopping him. "They haven't been engaged for five minutes yet. Relax and let it sink in for them Love."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I love weddings and I get so excited when people want to get married. Do you like your ring? Will the two of you have matching bands?"

"Yes and I'd like to."

"You should have put that other one on hold Johnny."

"We can always go back and get another one."

"Did you help pick the ring Cody?" Randy asked

"Yes. I was John's hand model."

"I love it and thanks for your help."

"Thanks you guys for letting me keep it here."

"That's where you kept it?!" Everyone looked at Randy

"Yes because I know you're a fucking snoop." Randy cleared his throat

"Anyway, I need another drink. Would anyone like something from the bar?"

"We're alright." Wade said speaking for him and Cody

"I'd like a drink. You can bring whatever you'd like."

"Okay." Randy said walking away. John watched the man walk away and when he turned back he saw Cody looking at him with a huge smile on his face

"What?"

"I'm so excited for you. I mean I was happy before but now that you're actually engaged," He clapped his hands. "I don't know what to do with myself right now."

"Calm down for one thing." Cody waved his hand dismissively

"You guys can thank me later."

"What are we thanking you for?"

"It's been a while but if you go into the recesses of your mind you'll recall that I was the one who,"

"Cody," Wade said sternly. "If you want to help with the wedding then maybe you shouldn't bring that up. They hated each other and John stopped coming to our house because of Randy."

"You know," Cody said turning to look at his husband. "You may be right."

"Wade is right."

"Alright, alright, I'll quit."

"Here babe. The bar is packed so you're going to have to nurse that drink until at least after 12." John took the cup from Randy

"Thanks." John said with a laugh before kissing Randy who leaned in for another little peck

"Oh gross,"

"What?" Cody, Randy and John asked

"You're moving on to that kissy-lovey we're engaged phase."

"You sound a little jealous."

"I'm already married and have been for years now. There's no jealousy on my part." Cody looked at Wade

"So you didn't like the kissy-lovey we're engaged phase you and I went through?"

"I like it but that doesn't mean I like seeing it."

"You and I need to have a talk mister." Cody said taking Wade by the hand and leading him away from the other two men

"He's still drunk right because that was no reason to pull Wade off somewhere."

"He is still drunk yes." John said linking his fingers with Randy's

"Now we have to go see your parents."

"We were always going to see them I just had to convince my mom that I wasn't going to marry you before all of you met."

"Okay. Well I have some time in about a week and a half,"

"There's no rush."

"I should just meet them as soon as possible because I want to get started on planning. That's okay right?"

"What?"

"If I start planning soon...I really don't want to wait."

"Why? Are you knocked up?"

"We've only had sex once without protection so no I'm not knocked up." John started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Us only having sex once without a condom is not why you aren't pregnant." Randy sighed

"You know what I meant John."

"Anyway, if you want to start now then go ahead. I see no problem with that." Randy kissed John and was about to pull away when John brought a hand up placing it behind his neck, holding him close

"_Aww_," Randy whined/groaned. "Now I really can't wait to get home." John chuckled

"Yea that makes two of us."

"I hope no one sticks a note on the door this time." John laughed

"That was all you big mouth."

"You were definitely on your game that night and whoever it was was just jealous."

"Boy I'm always on my game. You just make sure you keep your girlish squeals down this time."

"Eh, we'll play some music. If I knew who left the note I could ask them what they like listening to. I'd make a whole Spotify station for them."

"You're so bad." John and Randy went back to the party where they found Cody sipping water from a straw and Wade hovering over him. They laughed to themselves as they found a spot on the floor to dance. Randy danced slowly around John before stepping in front of him and winding his hips. John moved rhythmically to the beat of the song. John placed a hand near the belt Randy was wearing and let it rest there. He didn't rub, he didn't caress, he barely had a grasp of the leather but knew that the gesture was driving the other man wild. They danced to a few more songs before John ventured back to the bar for glasses of champagne for the midnight toast. He made it back with a few minutes to spare

"How long are we staying after the turn of the new year?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Oh I'm just asking. We stayed last year until like three so." John laughed

"Have no fear; we're definitely going to get it in no matter what time we leave."

"Oh my," Cody said walking up as Wade laughed. "We walked over at the wrong point of that conversation."

"Or the right part depending on whom you ask." Wade said

"Hi guys." Evan said walking over

"Hey."

"It's almost midnight so I came over to ring it in with all of you."

"How come you're not with Seth right now? I saw the two of you cuttin a rug over there." Evan blushed

"I think his hair is cool." He responded

"That's a good enough reason in my opinion to dance with someone." Just then the subject of their conversation walked over

"You ran away from me." Seth said

"I'm small so I weave in and out of crowds well." The other four men looked on all happy that Evan was away from Justin

"Well I'm glad I found you. The DJ is about to count down. Be my midnight kiss?" Evan looked at the small group and saw them all nodding in unison

"Sure."

"10!" The DJ started counting down until two. At the stroke of midnight he yelled happy New Year and just like the year before everyone popped their party poppers and kissed the one they were with

"I love you." Cody said wrapping his arms around Wade's neck and kissing him

"I love you too." The other man said with his arms around his husband's waist

"How long before we can go upstairs and fool around?" Cody asked quietly making Wade chuckle

"You're so cute and drunk."

**Later**

John and Randy stumbled into their apartment tripping over their own feet as they kissed and groped one another. As Randy pulled John's shirt tail from his pants the older man felt a few of the buttons pop free and both men heard them as they hit the floor

"Sorry." Randy said still fumbling with the material

"It's fine. I'll get a new one." John responded pulling the tall man in for a kiss then dragging his hands down Randy's chest before going to the belt and zipper. Randy was sucking and biting when he felt his pants drop to the floor and before he knew it John had turned them both around and slammed him against the wall

"We're not going to make it to the room are we?" He asked out of breath

"Not for this round." John answered as he picked Randy up. In response Randy wrapped his legs around John's waist licking his lips and groaning as John filled him

"Mmm, go slow baby."

"Like this?" John asked his hips moving languidly

"Yea, just like that." Randy said holding even tighter to John as he too started to roll his hips. John's cock was long and thick and Randy could feel every bit of it inside him. John pressed deep and heard an audible gasp from the other man so he did it again. Randy's head hit the wall with a thud as he let out the sexiest moan John had ever heard. The sound egged John on and before he knew it he was slamming the man up against the wall. "Oh my god, John! Fuck!" He reached down taking his throbbing member into his hand and stroked it fast in an effort to keep up with John's furious speed. "I'm gonna cum John...John I'm gonna cum."

"I want you to cum baby." John felt Randy's lovely muscular thighs tighten in his hands as he came. After his orgasm the tall man was limp and his body felt like lead. John laughed

"Oh my God..."

"Oh my God is right." John said moving both of them over to the couch

"You're still hard."

"I know...we're not done. I'm giving you a break." John said removing his shirt completely

"I don't want a break." The younger man said standing up. "Let's go." He said grabbing John by the hand and going to their room. He pushed John on the bed then climbed on top of him running his hands over the man's muscles. John groaned when Randy tweaked his nipples

"Do you want to ride me?" He asked making a fist around the younger man's cock and pumping it

"Yea." Randy said his voice quivering. "Don't stop." He said when John removed his hand and moved up the bed

"We're going to fall off the bed." John said laughing

"Then we'll fall off the bed."

"How about no?" He said handing Randy a bottle of lube

"We definitely need more of this." Randy said squeezing the well-used bottle. He managed to get a quarter-sized amount into his hand then laughed

"We'll make it work." He and John said at the same time. Randy reached behind him and smeared the solution on John's manhood then pushed himself backward as John spread his cheeks. The older man licked his top lip as he felt the wonderful heat of his fiancé wrapped around him. He placed his hands on Randy's hips as the young man slowly bounced up and down

"Fuck that feels good." John said as he started to thrust upward. Randy bounced faster. "Yea, fuck yourself on my dick." The tall man moaned and ground against as he moved faster and faster. John had learned since being with Randy that direction and dirty talk really turned him on. If he wanted to be taken above and beyond then all he had to do was say whatever came to mind just as long as it wasn't too ridiculous. "You like riding my big cock Randy?"

"Mmhm." Randy said nodding his head and grinding harder. "Oh god...fuck."

"Go ahead and let go. I want you to cum all over me Randy." John watched Randy's head roll back on his shoulders and his seed shoot out onto his own abdomen and chest. Seeing his lover and best friend brought to point of ecstasy was enough for John and he too came filling the man still on top of him. He kissed Randy when he leaned down and made himself comfortable on John's chest. "Doesn't that feel gross?"

"Yes but I'm so tired right now that I don't care. Is it bothering you?"

"A little bit."

"Tough...I'll get up in a minute."

"You have exactly one minute."

**Two Weeks Later**

Randy reached over and tapped John who woke up and looked over

"What?"

"We're landing soon." He said still thumbing through one of the wedding magazines Cody had provided him

"You're still looking at that thing?"

"Yes. I marked some really good pages."

"Do I have to look at them?"

"Yes. Why do you think I marked them?"

"Future reference?" John said returning his seat to its upright position

"You're even cuter when you're trying to be funny John." Randy said tucking the magazine away with the others

"Thank you." The men held hands as the plane made its descent. After getting their bags from the overhead compartment and exiting the plane they went to the rental car kiosk and picked up the car they had reserved

"Do you want to pick up something to eat before we go to the hotel?" John asked

"Yea," Randy said taking John's free hand. "Are there any good places around to get a burger?"

"I know that there's a McDonalds near the hotel." Randy just stared at John. "I'm kidding."

"I know you are."

"We'll go to Pimentos. They do gourmet sandwiches."

"Okay."

**Exeter Inn**

"It's so cozy here."

"That's how things are around this place. A lot different than Atlanta and St. Louis."

"But why would you ever leave this place?"

"Because cozy is not what you're looking for at the age of 22-23 which is how old I was when I left...and if I had stayed I wouldn't have my company or you." John said kissing the tall man. Randy blushed as he smiled. John noticed but decided not to acknowledge it. "We don't have to be at my parents' for a few hours yet. My dad's still at work."

"Okay." Randy said nodding. "I feel a little nervous right now anyway."

"Nervous about what?"

"Meeting your parents. Weren't you nervous to meet mine?"

"Not really."

"What if they don't like me?"

"What if? I like you and I'm the one who has to live with you so I'm the one who matters." Randy rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes. I'm serious. I want my parents to like you but if for some strange reason they don't then that changes nothing between us."

"What if,"

"Boo-boo, stop it. Do you want to lie down and relax?"

"No I want a glass of wine."

"Come on," John said taking him by the hand. "The restaurant downstairs has wine." The men left their hotel room and stepped into the elevator down the hall. "I'm limiting you to two glasses."

"But they're restaurant portions so two is really just about one."

"I said two glasses."

"Your controlling is showing again." John hit the emergency stop on the elevator

"I said two glasses."

"Okay fine."

"Is everything okay?" A voice asked over the intercom

"Yea we're fine." John said pushing the button again. "Thanks." Randy rolled his eyes and stepped out when the doors opened

**Later**

John pulled into the driveway of his parents' house, turned the car off then looked at Randy

"Are you ready?"

"No, not really."

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know what to expect."

"Look at me," John said turning toward the other man. "No matter what happens I'm going to love you irregardless." Randy laughed and John smiled

"I can't believe you just said irregardless. You know that's not a word right?"

"I do know that. I'm trying to calm you down. You'll be fine." Randy took a deep breath

"Okay." He said. "I'm ready." On the inside Randy wished he was as confident as he portrayed on the outside


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello!" John called walking into the house

"Ooh, it smells good in here."

"John?" His mom answered. "Hi honey!" She said rounding the corner and seeing the two men. John pulled his mom in for a huge hug

"Mom," He said kissing her cheek and pulling away. "This is Randy. Randy this is my mom."

"Boy you're tall." Randy chuckled

"I am. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here." She said hugging the man. "I guess a congratulations is in order for the two of you."

"Thank you." They answered

"Where's dad?"

"He ran out to the store for some Dewar's. I told him to go earlier but you know your father, he doesn't listen."

"He never has mom."

"I know. Take your coats off and get comfortable. You'll be here a while right?"

"At least until we finish dinner which smells amazing."

"Oh it's just my chicken and biscuit pie."

"Chicken and biscuit pie?"

"Yea. My mom would make it for us kids on snow days off from school. It's so good."

"I made it other times too John."

"Well I remember having it most on those days." After hanging their jackets Randy and John went to the kitchen where his mom was cleaning up her dishes and setting the table

"So have the two of you picked a date or what?"

"Not that I'm aware of." John said

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving that up to Randy."

"Why? It's your wedding too."

"I understand that but I think Randy would really like to plan it and whatnot."

"I would but we should pick the date together John." John's mom looked at Randy and smiled

"This is the most I've heard you speak. Surely you're not normally this quiet."

"Surely he's not."

"John."

"You know I'm only joking with you." John said with a smile. "Do you have any dates in mind?" Randy shrugged

"I'd like to do it as soon as possible actually,"

"Why so soon?" John's mom interrupted

"Oh, um, there's no particular reason other than I'd just really like to be married to John. I want to be able to call him my husband."

"Oh." His mom said moving about the kitchen. "So you really love him?" Randy narrowed his eyes at the woman's back

"Mom,"

"John!" His dad said boisterously as he walked into the kitchen

"Hey dad!" The man said standing to hug the elder man

"Long time no see."

"I'll say."

"You must be Randy." He said sticking his hand out for a shake

"I am. It's nice to meet you."

"It's great meeting you finally. John just goes on and on about you when he talks to his mother and I."

"Did I mention that my dad lies on occasion?"

"No you didn't." Randy said with a smile. "And I doubt that he does. It's okay if you gush about me babe."

"John," Both men looked over. "Senior I mean. Put that stuff down and get washed up so that we can eat."

"Let me pour the boys a drink first dear. Do you guys want?"

"I'll have two fingers on ice dad."

"Randy?"

"None for me thanks."

"I told you that you should have gotten wine John. Randy's a wine drinker right?" Randy glanced at John then looked at his mom

"I don't mind a cocktail but yes, I much prefer wine." John's dad poured a drink for his son and himself then everyone sat down at the table. They all served themselves and soon the room was filled with idle talk

"Have you talked to your brothers lately?"

"I just talked with Dan the other day and I sent Sean, Matt and Steve a text saying that I'd be in town for a few days."

"Oh, they neglected to tell me that."

"That was delicious." Randy said placing his fork on his plate."

"Thank you. I can give you the recipe if you'd like since you know, well you don't cook or anything."

"I,"

"Do you need help cleaning up mom?" Randy eyed John

"I'd love some help honey."

...

"So what are the two of you doing tomorrow?"

"We're going to check out some venues that Cody suggested and then we're going to this dinner you're planning but pretending not to plan."

"I don't know what you're talking about sweetheart."

"You know I love when you act like I'm stupid. It does wonders for my self-esteem." John said taking Randy by the hand. "We'll see you later."

"Have a good night."

"Will do."

"Bye." Randy said before almost pulling John out of the door in his haste to leave. He and John walked to the car and got inside

"See? That wasn't bad." John said starting the car and cranking the heat

"Fuck you John."

"What the fuck did I do?"

"Your mom doesn't like me and you know it. You're insulting my intelligence by saying _see? That wasn't so bad_." Randy said in a mocking tone

"She was a little brackish yea."

"And what was that shit about me being a wine drinker?"

"What? You drink wine. What's the big deal?"

"Why are you talking to your mom about my drinking habits? That's not something she needs to know and I don't appreciate her bringing it up in a way to use against me like she did my cooking or lack-there -of."

"Randy," John said sighing. "I didn't tell her any of that stuff in a gossip type of way and I had no idea she would bring it up. I'm sorry that she made you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry you didn't say anything to her."

"Oh my God. We're not getting anywhere with this."

"No we're not. I don't know what she has planned or not planned for tomorrow but I don't want to go."

"Randy you can't do that."

"Yes I can. We'll look at the venues tomorrow then you can take me back to the hotel. I'll have dinner at the restaurant there and you can go eat with your family."

"This is not happening right now." John said parking the car. Randy removed his seatbelt as he opened the door. They rode the elevator up to their room. "If you don't go then it's possible my mom could like you even less."

"Get the fuck out of here with that bullshit John. Your mom has no reason to dislike me in the first place...maybe I don't like her."

"That's real mature."

"It's about as mature as her disliking me for whatever made up reason. I was nothing but polite to her the entire time." John sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands

"This is unreal."

"Maybe we don't need to look at venues tomorrow John."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean."

"So now you don't," John stood up. "You know, never mind." He said slipping his coat back on and grabbing the rental car keys before opening the door and leaving

"Hi Johnny!" Cody said happily as he answered the phone

"He doesn't want to get married." The smile on Cody's face dropped instantly and he waved his husband over

"What happened John?" He asked activating the phone's speaker option

"We just had dinner with my parents and I'll admit that my mom was not being all that nice. I apologized to him on her behalf but that wasn't good enough. Tomorrow we were going to look at venues then have dinner with my parents and brothers but he doesn't want to."

"I know that it would be nice for all of you to have dinner but is it that big of a deal? Just look at the venues and drop him off. I don't like lying but tell your family he isn't feeling well and work out the differences later."

"He doesn't want to look at venues anymore Cody."

"Oh my gosh. Johnny I'm so sorry...do you want me to come out there?" Wade looked at his husband

"Thanks but I don't see what good it would do Codes."

"Where are you Johnny? I hear cars."

"I'm parked on the side of the road."

"I'm sure you don't want to right now but you have to talk to him Johnny. Avoiding each other will just make it worse."

"We're not getting married. How can it get any worse?" Cody looked up at Wade with worry in his eyes

"Try not to think so negatively okay? It'll be okay and the two of you are going to get married if I have to become ordained online and marry you myself." John gave a laugh

"Having someone marry us isn't the problem though."

"John, it's me Wade."

"The accent didn't give you away or anything."

"Funny. Look, I think the real problem here is your mother. You need to talk to her and find out what her problem with Randy is. If he didn't do a thing to her then he's not at fault. While his reaction may seem drastic to us we don't know how he feels. My family loves Cody, his family loves me, Randy's family loves you and now Randy is just left out there by himself."

"Thanks Bad News Barrett. How do I talk to my mom about something like that?"

"Be a man Cena. If you want to marry Randy then you'll find a way and don't make him go to that dinner tomorrow. He can meet your brothers the next day or something. I hate to say it but your mum is out of line."

"I hate to admit it but she is." John sighed

"And stick up for him better, Jesus."

"Honey." Cody said

"What? Randy's been my friend for a long time and I don't like hearing things like this."

"Calm down okay? Don't be mad with John."

"I'm not mad. I'm just saying."

"Hey guys," John said speaking up. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel now. I have a lot of groveling to do."

"Call me if you need me to help you in any way John. If you need a large flower delivery or something I have connections."

"Randy isn't the flower type but I do thank you for the offer. Wish me luck."

"You'll be fine Cena."

"Good luck Johnny!" The call was disconnected and John drove back to the hotel. He slowly made his way up to the room he was sharing with his fiancé or ex-fiancé, John wasn't even sure at the moment. He slipped the key card in the door and opened it to see Randy lying on the bed with his back to the door. John removed his jacket then crawled on the bed next to Randy

"Boo-boo?" He said getting closer. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to my mom tomorrow because she was wrong." Randy reached out for John

"John!" He shrieked. "You're freezing."

"I was parked on the side of the road."

"You idiot. Take those clothes off and get in the shower before you catch cold. The last thing I need is you getting sick. I'm sure your mother would blame me for it."

"I'm not going to catch cold and I'll get in the shower on one condition."

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here with conditions."

"One condition."

"What?"

"We still go look at venues tomorrow. I love you Randy and I want to marry you."

"I'm not going to that dinner."

"You don't have to go and like I said, I'll talk to my mom about what she did."

"How can we get married if she doesn't like me though? Family is a big deal and a huge influence."

"You're giving me excuses. If you don't want to marry me anymore then just say so."

"I do want to marry you John and you know I do but I'm not going to lie and say I'm not hesitant at the moment. I was living in a fantasy world...I never thought your mom would react the way she did to me."

"Randy," John said feeling himself get emotional. "Does it mean nothing to you that I want to marry you regardless of what my mother thinks? You're killing me here."

"It does mean a lot John and I'm sorry if I'm coming off like I don't care because I do. I love you. I love you so much." John laid his head on Randy's chest

"So you'll still marry me then?"

"Of course I will. I don't know what I was thinking earlier alluding to anything different. I'm sorry for that...for making you worry."

"Don't even worry about it. I just don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I don't want to fight with you either." John kissed the younger man

"Are we going to get back on track?" Randy nodded as he traced John's lips with his thumb

"We can check out those places tomorrow for sure."

"Good." John said sitting up and taking his shirt off. "I really need that shower now. I'm fucking freezing." He said dashing to the bathroom

**Next Morning**

John woke up to the sounds of keyboard clicking and Randy's grunting. He rolled over

"Are you jerk," He saw randy typing in a Word document. "Oh."

"Good morning babe."

"Good morning. What are you doing?"

"Making a checklist that I can print out when we get home. What do you think of July 12th for a wedding date? We can plan a wedding in six months."

"How long have you been awake?" Randy looked at the computer's clock

"About an hour. July 12th or no?"

"What's July 12th?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is that a date that we did something together or a random date you've chosen?"

"It's random and I think it will look good on the invitations." John laughed

"Then July 12th is perfect."

"I also signed up for Pinterest so that I can keep track of all my ideas and see what others have done or what they like." John had no idea what Pinterest was

"Okay." He said

"I know that it's a summer month but I think that gray should be one of the colors since we both look so good in it. It makes our eyes pop."

"I'm totally okay with popping."

"So I'm thinking gray, white and another nice color...blue or maybe purple. Am I overwhelming you John?" John nodded

"I'm barely awake and I haven't had my kiss."

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm excited." Randy said as he leaned down and kissed his fiancé

"I understand. I got my kiss so it's fine." The younger man smiled. "Blue."

"Huh?"

"I'd like blue instead of purple."

"Blue it is then. What do you want to do for engagement photos?"

"What the fuck are engagement photos?"

"Pictures that we take together to show how happy we are." John laughed

"That sounds like a crock."

"I did actually look up the reason for them and there were like one or two valid points."

"One or two huh? So why are we doing it?"

"Because we look good together and we take nice pictures."

"That's as good a reason as any."

"I think so. Who wouldn't want to look at our professionally photographed faces?"

"A fool that's who."

"Mmhm." Randy agreed

"Hey, why don't you let me take care of the engagement pictures?"

"What do you mean _take care of_?"

"I want to organize it and pick the place where we take them."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me where?"

"When the time is right."

"Oh I don't know John." The older man rolled to his side and slipped his hand under the sheets

"Please." He said pumping his hand

"John." Randy gasped

"Let me plan it?" John said reaching for the MacBook

"Save...hit save." He hit the save button before closing the laptop. Randy took it and clumsily put it on the table next to the bed

"Randy?"

"Yes. Yes...plan it." John pulled Randy to him as they kissed. Randy pushed John's underwear down and opened his legs for the man. John's fingers moved from the other man's cock down to his opening where he pushed two inside scissoring them as he pumped the fingers in and out. Randy whimpered when John pulled them out

"Wider." John said tapping the sides of Randy's tone thighs. He spread them open more as John lined himself up and pushed inside

"Oh John."

"I've barely done a thing."

"Then you better get going yes?" John smirked and picked up the pace of his thrusting

"Yes." He said lifting the tall man's hips higher

"Yes." Randy moaned as his prostate was brushed. "Oh god." He said as John hit it again and again. "Harder John." He grunted. "Fuck me harder." John shook Randy's hands off his arms and pinned them to the bed above his head then let his hips take control. He groaned feeling the other man's muscles tighten and constrict around him. "Oh fuck John!" The younger man shouted as he jerked his own cock until he came. John pulled out and pumped his fist slowly until he could no longer take the torture and allowed himself to climax

**Later: Beechwood Hotel: Worchester, MA**

"John?" Randy said looking over at the man behind the wheel

"Yes baby?"

"My hope is waning the more of these venues we look at. I haven't liked any of them."

"I wish I had something motivational to say right now as a way of lifting your spirit but I completely agree."

"We're going to look at this last one and that's it."

"What do you mean that's it? The wedding's off again?"

"No. I just mean that we'll have to look at more places online when we get home or come back at a later date to check some places out."

"Well I like this place already." John said looking out of the windshield

"The other place looked decent from the outside too and we didn't like that." Randy said a little more on the skeptical side

"Turn that frown upside down and let's go."

"Thank God we had sex this morning or else I'd be grumpy as hell about this." Randy said as he leaned over and gave John a kiss before opening his door

"So this is you not grumpy?" John muttered exiting his side of the car. The men held hands and walked up to the front of the building. Randy held the door for John before walking in behind him and taking a glance at John's butt

"You must be John and Randy." A tall woman said walking up to them with an equally tall man right behind her

"Yes. I'm John and that's Randy." John said sticking his hand out. Randy did the same

"It's lovely to meet you. My name's Catherine and this is my partner Ethan. What can we help you with?" She asked smiling

"Well he and I live in Atlanta but we want to get married here. I'm originally from Massachusetts."

"Oh wonderful. I'm glad you decided to come back for you wedding...congratulations by the way."

"Thank you." They spoke in unison

"When's the special day?"

"July 12th." Ethan opened the calendar on the iPad he was toting and checked to see if the date was open. "Does that work for you guys?"

"July 12th definitely works. Would you like to reserve it?"

"We'd like to look around first." Randy said speaking up

"Absolutely. Just follow me." The three men followed Catherine who was clearly the more in charge between her and Ethan. "Were you looking to have the ceremony here because this is our ceremony space?"

"I like the stain glass John. I like this whole room actually." John nodded. "Babe?"

"Is there any way we can change the chair covers?"

"Yes. We have a variety of chairs and covers for them. You are also more than welcome to decorate the room how you see fit whether it be with arches or floral arrangements."

"Then I like it too."

"Yea and that's better than the first place we looked. How many does this room seat?"

"80 comfortably and 100 with a bit of rearranging." Randy looked at John

"How many people do you plan to invite?"

"I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"I feel like that number is discouraging. I don't plan to invite that many people so I think 80 is plenty." Randy smiled slightly

"Can we see the rest?" Randy asked before he started to blush. Ethan and Catherine took John and Randy to a space outside there cocktail hour could be held while they were having their pictures taken

"That space was really nice." Randy said to John quietly as they walked over to the reception room

"I know. Is this the place?"

"As of right now. I still need to see the reception area." He started poking John in his ribs as they walked into the room

"I guess you like it."

"And how many does this room accommodate?" Randy asked trying not to show how excited he truly was

"150."

"I see." John chuckled at Randy's terrible poker face. "Do you have any pictures of the room dressed or of other events?"

"I'm glad you asked. Let's have a seat over here and I'll show you different wedding packages." The group sat down and looked through Ethan's iPad. John had to put a hand on Randy's thigh to stop his leg from bouncing up and down

"Can I talk to him in private for a minute?" John asked pulling Randy from his seat. "Excuse us." He said moving to the other side of the room

"What's the matter babe?"

"Nothing but I need you to calm down for a second. You're about to knock the damn table over with your leg bouncing like that."

"Sorry. I really like this place."

"I can tell. Which package do you want?" Randy smirked. "Mine is not an option right now."

"Oh." The tall man stood there

"The most expensive one?"

"It has a five hour open bar plus all that other shit the first one had...and we get to upgrade our cake."

"It's almost $8,000."

"So? I've been saving for my wedding for a long time. If I have to pay for it all myself I will."

"You know that you don't have to pay for the entire thing. I just wanted to get you away from all the pictures and amenities and a little closer to reality before you went signing on any dotted lines."

"I can understand that but I want _The Event of a Lifetime_ package John."

"Then that's the one we'll get now put your game face back on." Randy took a deep breath

"Okay. I'm ready."

"You're not but let's go." They walked back to the table and after pretending to carefully scrutinize their choices again John and Randy reserved the date and picked _The Event of a Lifetime_ package

...

"Are you going to change your last name?" John asked lying in bed with Randy

"Why should I have to change my last name?"

"Honestly you don't but I did ask you and that's usually how it works."

"I don't know if I'll change it. I like my last name. It's different."

"So is Cena."

"Does that mean you want me to change it?"

"No. I want you to do what makes you happiest and if that's keeping Orton then so be it."

"I've thought about being a hyphen."

"Oh like Cody? Randal Keith Orton-Cena."

"That's a mouthful."

"So am I but you handle it just fine." Randy eyed John who laughed

"If you're the only one laughing then you're not funny."

"I choose to believe that you're laughing on the inside."

"What if we both hyphenate?"

"I already have four names, I don't need a fifth."

"John Felix Anthony Cena-Orton...shit yea, that's too much and then we'd have to decided whose name would be first because I can't be Orton-Cena and you're Cena-Orton," Randy stopped talking when he heard John laughing. "What's so funny?"

"This is one of the most ridiculous conversations I've ever been a part of."

"I guess when you think about it. I'll just hyphenate."

"I'm glad that's settled. Don't let me forget to send them a check for the down payment when we get home."

"Oh I won't. You don't have to worry about that." John chuckled

"I have to get up and shower soon." He said taking a look at the clock

"I don't want you to go." Randy said rolling over and wrapping one of his long legs around John's

"We already talked about this boo. You know I have to go and you know I have to speak to my mom about yesterday."

"I know." John kissed Randy's lips before gently pushing his leg aside

**Burton's Grill**

John walked into the restaurant and was escorted to a table in the back where his family was already seated. He was a bit late thanks to Randy's dirty talking and even dirtier hands and tactics

"Hello family." John said walking up

"Hey brother!" He hugged his brothers, their wives, girlfriends and partner before taking the empty seat near the end of the table

"You seem to be short one John." His dad said speaking up

"Um, yea," He looked at each of his brothers. "I want to apologize on behalf of us both but Randy and I thought it best if he didn't come to dinner tonight."

"Why? I was looking forward to meeting him."

"He was too and if it's not too much of a problem we can all meet up tomorrow before we leave."

"I want to know why he didn't come tonight though."

"He felt uncomfortable and I don't blame him. Last night's dinner wasn't exactly the most pleasant."

"What the hell happened?"

"Mom decided to wear her extra-large judgmental pants last night and all the things I've mentioned to her about Randy she brought up but added a condescending little twist."

"Oh honey please. It wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't that bad? With the sweetest tone of voice and most lovely smile on your face you implied that he was an alcoholic then offered to give him the recipe for chicken and biscuits when you know that he doesn't cook. He doesn't even know how to cook. Whether you admit it or not mom, what you did was wrong and you know it."

"Do you know why I did it?"

"No and I'm not even sure at this point it,"

"Because he's not good enough for you John. What does he do other than go to work? You just said that he doesn't cook because he can't, he doesn't clean because you have a cleaning lady and I'm quite sure if he had to that he couldn't pay all the bills in your household. So that's why I said what I did and no I don't care that he was uncomfortable and maybe I'm happy that he's not here for this dinner."

"Mom!" John's oldest brother yelled. "Come on! You know that's uncalled for."

"You're my mother and I love you. I always will but I don't need to defend Randy to you. He's who I'm happy with, and who in all the relationships I've had, has made me the most happy. We work so well together and on July 12th at the Beechwood Hotel I'm going to marry him. I'd love it if you were there but if not," John shrugged his shoulders. "It'll really be your loss. Now where the hell is our waiter because I need a drink?" The Cena Family sat through what had to have been the most awkward dinner any of them had experienced. John chatted and joked with everyone except his mother who spoke mostly to John Sr. if she spoke at all. Before leaving John made plans to meet up at North Andover Country Club for some morning golf and lunch before he and Randy flew back to Georgia

When John got back to the hotel room Randy watched as he took off his coat and hung it in the small closet near the door before walking over to the bed. He all but crawled into Randy's arms after he lay down

"What?"

"I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"We're meeting my brothers for golf in the morning then we're having lunch."

"Okay. What's the bad news?"

"My mom wasn't apologetic about dinner."

"That's not news."

"She doesn't think you're good enough for me."

"Who are you?" John laughed

"I'm her little boy who works so hard."

"And what am I?"

"The dark and sexy stranger along for the ride I guess. I didn't bother asking because you make me happy and that's all I'm concerned with. I told her that we're getting married July 12th at Beechwood and if she shows up then great but if not it's her loss."

"Oh John you didn't."

"I did. I had to let her know that I mean business. You did nothing wrong."

"I know but I really wish that it didn't have to come to this."

"Me too but it is what it is. I plan to marry just once and I'm going to take my vows seriously. Mark 10:9."

"What the hell is Mark 10:9?" John laughed

"What therefore God hath joined together, let not man put asunder and that includes my mom."

"I should probably start attending church."

"I've been trying to get you to go."

"You haven't been persuasive enough."

"What do I need to do in the way of persuasion?"

"Maybe if you let me drive your car to the service one morning I'd be more inclined to go."

"Yea, no. Just stay home." Randy laughed and squeezed John tight

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Months Later**

John slipped his key into the door of the apartment and realized that Randy left if unlocked, again. He turned the knob and pushed the door open

"Randy?!"

"What?"

"Oh. Never mind. I thought you'd left the door unlocked again."

"I did that _one_ time."

"Once was enough. Oh hey Cody."

"Hi Johnny." John walked into the living room and saw the two men on the floor with magazines, laptops and an easel with a piece of poster board that had various pictures taped to it. "Well holy shit." He said looking at it all. John leaned down and gave Randy a kiss on the lips before pecking Cody's cheek. "What is all of this?"

"It's for the wedding. How was work?"

"Oh my goodness!" Cody shrieked. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 6:30."

"I have to go home! I completely lost track of time and I won't have dinner for Wade when he gets home from work."

"Cody relax." The frantic man took a deep breath. "Why don't the two of you go out for dinner if you don't have time to cook?"

"Because I don't work John, I should have dinner ready when my husband gets home."

"Oh, okay. I respect that."

"Thanks for all the help Cody."

"You're welcome. I'm free this Sunday after church if you'd like to come over after the service."

"Okay." Randy said packing up what had been dubbed the _wedding box. _"I'll see you Sunday."

"Alright." Cody said hugging the man. "Bye John." He said hugging John

"See ya. Cody?" The man stopped short

"Yes?"

"Please drive safe. Getting home a little late to Wade is better than not getting home to him at all." Cody smiled, took his phone out to send Wade a text and shut the phone off

"I'll keep my eyes on the road and the phone off."

"Okay."

"Bye!" Randy and John looked at each other

"Let's try that again: how was work?" John chuckled

"We're slightly ahead of schedule so it was good."

"I love that you work in construction but you always come home smelling good." Randy said wrapping his arms around John. John kissed Randy sweetly before slipping his tongue between his lips. The tall man let his hands slip down from John's waist and down to his ass. He rubbed his hands up and down and felt John's manhood begin to harden which is what he wanted. The older man knew all of his tricks and pulled away

"I don't actually do any hard labor anymore. That's why I have people."

"Oh right." Randy said leaning in and trying to kiss John again

"No."

"No?"

"No. Did you season the steaks like I asked?"

"Yes." The younger man said on a sigh

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about steak right now."

"Yes I gathered that from the massage you just gave me. You know how I get when you touch my ass."

"I know so give it." John laughed

"I'm going to change my clothes then cook you dinner."

"Us. You're cooking us dinner." Randy responded as he cleaned up some of the wedding mess still on the floor. "Do you want my help with anything?"

"Yes. Can you find two nice sized potatoes and clean them?"

"On one condition." He said popping into the bedroom

"What?"

"You brought bags from Nordstrom in here and I want to know what's in them."

"Oh those."

"Yes those. What's in them?"

"Clothes."

"No shit."

"Don't be sassy. I went and bought clothes for the engagement pictures. We're going on Saturday."

"What if I had plans for Saturday?"

"When did you start making plans without telling me?"

"I guess you have a point. Can I see what we're wearing?"

"Go ahead." Randy first pulled a slim fit Hugo Boss shawl collar sweater from the bag

"This is really nice."

"I'm glad you like it because that's yours."

"John!"

"What? Why are you yelling and I'm sure overreacting?"

"You paid $300 for this?!"

"Yea...they just put them out."

"Have you forgotten that we're in the middle of planning a wedding?!"

"No."

"You can't go around buying $300 sweaters!" John snatched the garment from Randy's hands

"First off, you need to bring your voice down. I'm not going to stand here and have you yell at me for spending my money. Secondly, no I haven't forgotten that we're planning a wedding which is why I bought the clothes...you know, for the fucking engagement photos that you wanted done! And third, do you think I'm stupid or something? If I couldn't afford to buy the clothes then I wouldn't have bought the clothes!" Randy took a breath and sucked on the paper cut the tag had given him when John snatched it from his hands

"Okay...you're right. I did overreact."

"Like you're apt to do." Randy reached into the bag again. "Don't even bother. I'm taking it back."

"What?"

"You don't have to look at the rest because I'm taking it back. At my age I clearly don't know how to manage money so I'm taking it back and I'll use the $1100 I spent on something you want for yourself or the wedding."

"John," Randy said taking a seat on the bed. "I'm sorry. I think I'm just getting stressed out."

"So why are you yelling at me? We don't yell at each other."

"I know. I apologize."

"Because you're sorry and not because you want to keep the clothes?"

"Because I'm sorry." John walked over and lightly scratched Randy's head with his fingers

"Give me a kiss." He said raising the man's chin. Randy puckered his lips for John to kiss. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's fine since I did yell first. Can I take a look at the rest of the clothes now?"

"Sure." Randy went through the rest of the bag giving his approval before going to the second and taking the shoe boxes out

"John." He said smiling at the other man. "You bought the red driving shoes I wanted."

"Oh did I?"

"Thank you...for all of it."

"You're welcome boo-boo." Randy started to fold the clothes. "Just leave them there for now. It's getting late and I want to eat dinner before 8."

"Oh yea! I forgot about the potatoes."

"I gave you one job." Randy chuckled

"I did season the steak for you."

"Us. You seasoned it for us." The younger man rolled his eyes

**The Barrett Residence**

"Wade, honey, I'm sorry." Wade lowered the corner of the paper he was reading and looked at his husband whose arms were full of groceries

"Sorry for what?" He asked standing up to help Cody

"I don't have dinner ready for you."

"As much as I love coming home to the delicious aromas of whatever you're cooking, I don't expect it each time I walk in."

"Yes but I feel like since I'm home all day it's the least I can do." The tall man took the stalks of celery from his husband's hands and embraced him warmly

"I know what you feel. Were you home all day?"

"I was here earlier and did some cleaning and worked out in the gym but then I went to John and Randy's to help him with the wedding. I lost track of time while I was there."

"So you weren't home all day. Put all of this stuff away and we can go out for dinner."

"But," Wade kissed him

"No buts. We're going out Love." He said lighting patting Cody's butt. "Did you do squats?" Cody laughed

"And lunges."

"That's my little man."

**Later**

"Do you want more wine babe?"

"Sure." John said sitting down on the couch. Randy replenished their glasses and walked them to the living room and took a seat next to his fiancé

"Where are we taking the pictures?" He asked leaning back against John's firm chest

"What are you talking about?"

"John." The older man laughed

"You've waited all this time; you can't wait three more days?"

"I can if you make me,"

"Then you'll be waiting."

"Damn it. Babe?"

"What Randy?"

"Am I bothering you right now?"

"I'm tired. I thought we were just going to relax...I even started the fireplace for you."

"I swear I'll get it one day."

"It's fine. What were you going to say before?"

"Have you talked to your mom lately?"

"I have."

"And?"

"And what? I don't bring you up during our conversations and she doesn't either."

"But other than that things are okay between the two of you?"

"No. I'm keeping a major part of my life from her and that's not okay but for my own piece of mind I say nothing." John said swallowing the rest of his wine in one gulp

"I feel so bad."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it gorgeous." John said leaning back and closing his eyes

"Do you want quiet right now? I don't want you to get all cranky."

"I'd like quiet right now but if there's something that you really need to talk about then I'm here."

"It's just more wedding stuff but we can talk about it later."

"Can it wait until Saturday or Sunday?"

"It can wait until Sunday since I have to go to The Barrett's."

"Thank you."

**Saturday Morning**

John grunted as Randy undulated faster and faster on top of him. The younger of the men began to grind hard against John's thrusts. He groaned with every jab of his prostate

"Fuck!" John said as his release came hard and fast. Randy smirked at being able to get John off before he did. He was glad too since he was exhausted and ready to have an orgasm of his own. Taking his member into his hand he stroked his cock until he felt the familiar tingle in his belly. Having had his orgasm John was able to watch Randy's face and listen to the sounds he made which John thought sounded beautifully sexy. With a grunt of his own Randy finally reached his own climax collapsing on top of John's chest afterward. "You're so fucking slutty." Randy laughed

"What are you talking about?"

"Sex with you is always stellar but there are those times that you get really whore-like and vocal and I feel like I'm paying you for the sex," Randy started laughing. "It goes from being stellar to absolutely mind-blowing."

"I'm a freak in the sheets John." The older man started laughing

"That you are. What do you want for breakfast?"

"How can you think about breakfast right now?"

"I've been depleted of energy. I feel like a horse you just rode hard and put away wet."

"Oh my...that's disgusting and hilarious all at the same time."

"What do you want for breakfast Randy?"

"What are my choices?"

"Something normal like pancakes or we can go a little fancier with say, uh, Mexican breakfast tacos."

"I don't know what those are but they sound delicious."

"I'll make that then. Have you enough energy to get off me now?" Randy slid to the side. "Ugh!" He started laughing. "That is so nasty. You just smeared it all over me."

"What's with your cum-phobia?"

"I don't have a phobia of ejaculate I just don't like it slathered all on me. That freaks me out."

"Did you just use the word ejaculate?"

"Did you hear anything I said after that?"

"I did babe. I won't use either of our "ejaculate" as body paint anymore."

"You're so disrespectful." John mumbled as he walked to the bathroom. Randy laughed and started to strip the bed

**Piedmont Park: Dockside**

"John." Randy said covering his cheeks. "I love you but I hate that you do this to me."

"What?"

"It's so beautiful here. These pictures are going to look good." John laughed and kissed one of Randy's reddened cheeks

"I told you to let me take care of it. I may not get as outwardly excited as you but I want everything to be perfect as well." The men walked over and met with their photographer

"You must be Randy. I'm Tyler."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"Great finally meeting you. John and I went over some ideas,"

"You guys met?"

"Yes Randy. I'm not going to hire a photographer without meeting him and seeing any of his work."

"When did you do that? I need to keep a closer eye on you."

"Why? I'm always a good boy." Tyler smiled

"I think we're going start with the two of you over on the stairs. We're going to take some posed pictures but what I want is for you to do what comes natural. Those make the best photos."

"Okay." They walked over to the stone stairs and before walking up John picked Randy up and slung him over his shoulder

"John!"

"What?"

"You're going to mess up your clothes." Randy said hanging upside down

"You can fix them for me." Tyler took the opportunity to snap a few pictures of the men, one upside down, ascending the steps. When they reached the landing John set Randy on his feet and Randy straightened his shirt and sweater that had gone askew. The photographer snapped away capturing moments between the couple that otherwise would be private and undocumented

...

"I can tell that you're not ready to pick the pictures you like best so here's the web address where they'll be. You can take a look and choose."

"What's the rate for you and your assistant?"

"For the wedding you mean? $1,000 for the day but that doesn't include airfare and accommodations."

"Should I book all of that for the two of you?"

"Nah. You guys are fun and I've never been to Massachusetts so I'll take care of that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. July 12th right?"

"Yes."

"We'll be there on the 10th...for some sightseeing."

"Then we'll see you there." The men shook hands and went their separate ways

"Can we stop and get lunch? Being fabulous has left me famished." John looked at Randy

"The last part of your statement makes me not want to feed you."

"You have to feed me because you love me."

"That love shit gets you every time."

"John." They went to a nearby diner for some delicious comfort food. On the way home John's phone buzzed and Randy unlocked it checking the message

"There's a package at the front desk."

"Who's it for?"

"I don't know. One of us probably." John laughed

"Smartass." Before going upstairs the men stopped at the buildings front desk to get the package then took the elevator to their floor. Randy grabbed his keys when they walked in and used one to cut the tape on the box

"Oh it's our save-the-dates."

"Those are purdy. What's that picture from?"

"I think it was a Friday night dinner with The Barrett's." John took another look at the picture

"How many of these do we have?"

"200. They were inexpensive so I bought extra. Why?"

"You look really sexy so I wanted to keep one for myself."

"Damn it." Randy said walking away

"Are you blushing again?!" John yelled after him

"Shut up John!"

**Sunday Morning**

John's alarm sounded waking both he and Randy up. He rolled over and shut it off

"Is it time for church?" Randy's voice rumbled

"Yes. Are you going to work on some wedding stuff while I'm gone?"

"I'm going with you."

"What?!" John asked sitting up

"Don't be so dramatic John."

"Don't be so dramatic? You did say that you were going to church right?"

"Indeed I did."

"Why? Am I being Punk'd?"

"I sure hope not because Ashton Kutcher is in for an unpleasant surprise if his ugly ass pops up in here."

"You have to be nicer than that if you're going to church boo-boo." Randy snarled. "You're cute." John said getting up

**Bellwood Church**

"Wade, honey I think you may need to catch me."

"Why? Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling faint like I got the vapors. Do you see what I see?" Wade looked in the direction of where Cody was staring

"Is that Randy? I think_ I_ may faint."

"Get your jaws off the floor. It's me in the flesh." Randy said when he walked over. "And good morning."

"Excuse our poor manners." Cody said. "Good morning Randy. Good morning to you too John."

"Morning Cena."

"Good morning."

"I don't even know how this is supposed to go now. You're messing with the seating Randy but I'm glad you're here."

"Well I can still sit next to you and Randy can sit to my right."

"Okay. That sounds doable." The men shuffled around until they were in the proper order then waited for the service to start. Throughout the sermon John watched Randy shift, wiggle and even stifle his laughter as Cody really got into what was being said

"What?" Randy asked after John lightly smacked his leg

"Stop laughing." He cleared his throat

"Sorry." Both Randy and John sighed with relief when the service concluded. John because he didn't have to watch Randy squirm like a child anymore and Randy because it was all over

"You're coming over to work on the wedding stuff right?"

"Yes. I have save-the-dates that need to be addressed too."

"Okay!" Cody said clapping his hands together. "I'll make us all some lunch then you and I can get started."

"Sounds like a plan."

"We'll follow you guys." John said

"Alright."

"You're a man of many words Barrett."

"I'm the strong silent type."

**The Barrett Residence**

"Dear God that's a lot of stuff." Wade commented as John and Randy unloaded the trunk of John's car

"You guys didn't have this much stuff?" Randy asked

"We had more than this but Wade never saw it. He wanted nothing to do with planning our wedding."

"Don't the two of you look at me like that. I popped the question and I showed up."

"So you did the most minimal?"

"You're being trivial Cena." Randy laughed at the face John made

"Just let it go babe."

...

"Are you going to sit here for this Cena?"

"My wedding preparations you mean?"

"That is precisely what I mean."

"You don't have to sit here babe. I think Cody and I can handle it and if I have questions then I'll ask."

"What if I want to help plan though?"

"What would you like to help with?"

"...I don't know."

"Go play with Wade Johnny."

"But before you go I do want to ask which of these you like better." John walked over and peered over Randy's shoulder. "The silver or the clear?"

"What's this for?"

"Center pieces."

"I like the silver. There's something about clear candelabras that scream super gay. I'm not sure what it is but I don't like it and the silver have more of a richness to them. Clear also says, to me anyway, I'm a bridezilla and I want my wedding to bling. We should go with bone white china too." Randy smiled thinking that John's explanation was cute and sort of spot on. But Cody on the other hand

"You're way too opinionated. Go with Wade and let me know if you guys need snacks or anything." Knowing that he was no match for Cody, John just turned and left the dining room. He found Wade sitting in his man-cave and took a seat

"I know you want to help Cena but Cody's in there at the reigns so you've been outmatched. That's part of the reason I didn't bother trying to help with our wedding."

"Sure it is." Wade laughed

"I swear...and I didn't really want to help."

"Uh-huh."

...

"What do you think of these candles?" Cody looked at the picture and laughed. "I know John just used the word bling and these are called bling candles but I think they would look nice. It's subtle."

"They are nice but let's keep looking and come back to those as a last resort. If you want a touch of shine without going the diamond route then I suggest silver ribbon maybe."

"That's perfect."

"I have a knack for this."

"I gathered that when you prepared two three-ring binders full of ideas and helpful tips." Cody smiled thinking about his binders

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"We talked about it and now it's a toss-up between Jamaica and Bahamas."

"Why is it a toss-up?"

"He wants Bahamas and I want Jamaica."

"Well I'm sure you can convince him on your choice." Cody said with a smile. Randy laughed

"I'm sure I can."

"Now my next question is are the two of you going to move?"

"We haven't talked about that."

"Don't you want to?"

"Yes. Eventually I would like to get a house with John so we can decorate and make it our home."

"I hope it's one nearby. It'll be nice having another married couple around."

"Are single people really that different from married ones?"

"Yes. My single friends are all over the place and make fun of me for checking in with Wade before doing things. Johnny already thinks like a married man."

"How so?" Randy asked enjoying this inside information about John

"He never accepts my invitations without asking you first. I think it's sweet and shows what a good man John is and what a great husband he'll make." Randy nodded in agreement

"John's wonderful and he has dimples." Cody laughed

"He does have dimples and they're huge."

"Oh! We have to take a time out so I can show you the engagement pictures." Without being told Cody opened his laptop and turned it on

**Later**

"John." Randy said running his nails lightly over John's head. "Wake up." John grunted

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter. You and Wade fell asleep while Cody and I were working."

"Are you finished?" The older man asked stretching

"For the day. Get washed up so you can eat dinner."

"Did you cook?"

"What? Are you high?" From his chair Wade laughed. "One: you already know that I don't cook. Two: we're still at The Barrett's so where would I have cooked. Cody made dinner and we're eating here."

"Oh." Randy just shook his head as he left the room. The four men sat down for dinner which had become common among them. For Wade's sake they all refrained from talk of the wedding and stuck with other jovial topics. After dinner and dessert Randy and John helped Cody and Wade clean the kitchen before heading home to their apartment

"Baby," Randy said cuddling up to John as he watched television. John smiled faintly knowing that the other man was up to something

"Yes?"

"Tell me again why we can't just go to Jamaica for our honeymoon."

"You and I never sat down and looked at resort options. I think we should before just deciding on a place. I haven't said no to going there."

"I looked."

"I'm sure you did."

"Let's just go there please." Randy said slipping a hand beneath the sheets and ghosting his hand over John's prominent bulge

"I don't know yet." John responded as he raised his hips in an invitation for his fiancé to remove his underwear. Randy smirked knowing that John was half-way on board and with a few strokes of his hand and flicks of his tongue that honeymoon trip to Jamaica was his. He pumped his fist a few times before disappearing under the sheet and wrapping his lips around John's manhood. The older man stacked his hands behind his head and allowed Randy's mouth to please him. The taller man bobbed his head adding a little more suction on each downward bob. He gently tugged on John's balls just the way he liked and listened to his deep groans. "Deeper Randy." A week in the tropical locale on his mind, Randy let his throat relax and swallowed John deeper down the passage. He smirked around the other man's thick cock when he heard John's sexy growl. Bobbing his head faster he began twisting his hand up and down as it followed his mouths path. Before he knew it John unloaded and the hot liquid surged down his throat. Randy pumped John's dick until the last of his release bubbled from the tip and as it dripped down the shaft he licked it clean. John threw the sheet back and looked down at Randy who licked his lips. "What part of Jamaica?" The younger man smiled as he crawled up John's body to kiss him

**A Month Later**

John came home from work and saw Randy's computer on the couch and wedding stuff spread around but didn't see the beautiful man nearby. He walked over and looked at the laptop then laughed when he saw all the pins on the man's Pinterest page. He turned and was on his way down the hall to his office when he heard Randy in the guest bedroom talking to someone

"I don't know mom." He heard him say. "I never unfriend people on Facebook...I didn't think that he would send me a message. It said something along the lines of how he doesn't understand the way I'm able to snag the rich ones or some stupid shit like that. When I changed my relationship status he Googled John's name." John heard Randy sniff. "I don't know mom. It's like Michael is trying to keep me unhappy. He is in my head obviously because this is bothering me and it shouldn't. No I didn't respond to it although I should have said go fuck yourself. What? Who was talking about John's mom? Yea that was a very bad segue. We don't talk about it but I'm under the assumption that she still doesn't like me. Because I'm not good enough for John." Randy laughed. "That's what I said. It bothers me. It bothers me a lot actually but John won't talk about it and I'm not sure what we'd even say to each other if he did." He heard Randy sniffle again. "I'm fine. I may not sound fine but I am. Mom I'm okay. You're right I don't like it but," Randy sighed. "I really don't even want to talk about it anymore. I'm not afraid of her ruining the wedding per se but I know if she doesn't show up it will ruin the day for John. He's my concern. What about me? Of course I want to be happy and I am...just not about his mom disliking me. It sucks." Randy laughed. "I know you like me mom. I like you too. Yea he should be here soon. Well actually he should be home now. Okay. I'll tell him. I love you too. Bye." Randy stepped out into the hall and saw John standing there. "Hey babe."

"Hi." He leaned in to kiss John who moved

"What's wrong?"

"Is there something you want to talk with me about?"

"You were listening to my conversation weren't you?"

"I heard parts of it. Why didn't you tell me about Michael messaging you?"

"Because I just saw it today. Can we not make this a big deal?"

"I would be all for not making it a big deal if it didn't bother you like it did."

"Okay we're going to fight. I should at least get a kiss before we go at it." John kissed him

"I don't want to fight with you but I just don't get it. I don't get why he bothers you so much."

"That makes two of us. Do you think I like being bothered by someone who treated me like shit? Who I allowed to treat me like shit? No. I don't. It makes me second guess...the things I do, the things I say. It makes me insecure and it also makes me wonder why you're with me or if what he says about me is true. Maybe I am attracted to you for your money John – I don't know!" John dropped his bag to the floor and pulled Randy into his arms

"Stop it right now Randy. I really don't like going over this time and time again with you but if I have to I will. You didn't know that I had money when we met and I don't shower you with it now...and I've told you that if you are with me for it, which you're not, then you can have it because you're so hot." Randy gave a short laugh. "Unfriend him on Facebook and block his number on your phone. Get him all the way out of your life."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is that easy." John said pulling away and looking at the younger man. "Now what's this stuff about my mom?" Randy sighed and pulled himself out of John's arms

"We don't talk about your mom remember?"

"But you just talked about her on the phone with your mom."

"That's because my mom finds it odd that your mom doesn't like me when I've done nothing...and for her to say that I'm not good enough for you," Randy threw his arms in the air and pushed past John. John calmly picked up his bag, took it to the office then went to the bedroom so that he could change into more comfortable clothes. He didn't want to be constricted by his starched shirt and chinos while arguing with Randy

"Are you going to finish the rest of that statement?" He asked walking into the living room

"Nope."

"I think you should. I mean you want to talk about this situation with my mom so let's talk about it."

"Stop baiting me John." Randy said scrolling down his Pinterest page

"I'm not baiting you. You said that it bothered you and now you have a platform to air your grievances but have nothing to say."

"I'm a human being so of course it bothers me. My fiancé can't talk to his mother about me because for her own idiotic reason she doesn't like me. It hurts my feelings and it hurts me that it hurts you but you don't talk about it and if that's what you want then so be it."

"Did you just call my mom an idiot?"

"No. Her reason for not liking me is idiotic though."

"She's my mom Randy so she has concerns. It's normal!"

"What the fuck are you yelling at me for?"

"You're pissing me off."

"Oh my God," Randy said slamming the laptop shut. "Now you're being an idiot. Thank God we can't have kids as I wouldn't want that to be passed on to them because clearly it's hereditary."

"You're getting way out of line Randy. Watch your fucking mouth. She's wrong but she's still my mom."

"Why should she be there if she doesn't want you to marry me? We're paying for this and I'd like to have people who are happy for us there."

"She's my mom that's why she should be there."

"I swear to god if I hear you say that one more time I don't know what I'm going to do with myself. You know, I'll jump over the balcony."

"What do you want me to say? I can't make her like you. I'm marrying you because I love you and for that reason I don't try to defend you to her. Would I like her approval? Yes but I don't need it."

"We've gone completely nowhere with this conversation."

"I agree."

"All this has done is made the two of us pissed as hell with each other."

"I agree there too."

"So we'll go back to not talking about your mother."

"I'm okay with that. Since there are only a few months left before we get married I'll talk to her again."

"You don't have to. I'll deal with it like I have been by pretending she doesn't exist."

"That's unhealthy." Randy shrugged as he passed the older man. He went to John's office and locked himself inside to finish working on the wedding programs. An hour or so later John came knocking at the door

"Yes?" Randy said opening the door

"Dinner's ready if you want to eat." John said then turned away from the doorway. Randy saved his work and shut his computer down

"Do you want – oh never mind." The younger man said seeing the table already set. "I could have done that."

"Well you locked yourself in my office so I did it myself."

"Don't start John."

"I'm not starting because as far as I'm concerned we never even finished."

"I don't want to do this with you!" Randy yelled slamming his hand down on the table. John stood there looking at the other man totally unaffected by his theatrics

"Anyway," He said. "We still have the trip to Mass next week for the tasting and to meet with the vendors so I think you and I should talk with my mom then. You didn't get a fair chance the first time and I think you deserve that...the two of you should at least have one more chance before completely writing each other off." Randy picked up his wine glass and held it for John who filled it. Randy drank half the glass before placing it back on the table

"I'll do it for you John and only for you." John pushed Randy's chair back and straddled his lap. "My – this is different." Randy said cupping John's ass

"Don't get used to it. Thank you for trying with her."

"You're welcome but you shouldn't go thanking me yet because I don't know how this is going to end."

"Be positive boo-boo."

"I'm trying but with you in my lap like this I'm only thinking of one thing."

"Which is what?" John asked rutting against his lover

"Clearing this table and pinning you to it."

"You wanna top me?" The older man asked with a smile

"I'm sure it would be nice. Have you ever bottomed? Why has this never been talked about?"

"You were so excited about getting this D that you weren't trying to give it. And yes, I have bottomed before."

"Oh God," Randy groaned. "You let someone tap this amazing ass?"

"It's been a while but yea."

"So on our honeymoon we should totally do that. How does that sound?"

"That would be the best idea ever if we weren't honeymooning in Jamaica. You're already getting what you want." Randy sighed heavily as he rested his forehead against John's

"I hate you so very much."


	9. Chapter 9

**A Week Later: Massachusetts: Beechwood Hotel**

John took his napkin and wiped off the sauce that had run down Randy's chin

"Do you like this one?" He asked laughing

"I don't know. It's a little messy."

"Not for anyone over the age of 10...and you apparently." Randy eyed John

"Your smartass comments aside, I do like this one. I know it's just chicken but the sauce gives it a little extra."

"Are you guys going with the chicken and the second beef entrée then?"

"Mmhm."

"Should we have fish too?" Randy asked

"That would be nice but no. Are any of your friends or family pescatarians?"

"What? I thought you were Catholic."

"I am but pescatarianism has nothing to do with religion. A pescatarian is someone who abstains from eating all meat and animal flesh with the exception of fish."

"Ooh! Sometimes I feel really stupid around you."

"Why? You're really smart."

"I don't know. Anyway we're moving on,"

"So no fish?" Catherine asked

"No fish. Can we taste cake now?"

"We can definitely taste cake now."

...

"Harder John," Randy said looking back at the other man. "I want you to fuck my tight ass harder." John pushed down on Randy's back with one hand as he held one hip tightly with the other. He closed his eyes relishing in the feel of the younger man's muscles clenching around him and the moans that escaped his perfect lips. With his other hand now gripping the tall man's cock John pumped furiously as Randy thrust into his hand. "Oh shit...I'm so fucking close John." John snapped his hips faster as his hand moved and with a shout of John's name Randy shot his load onto the sheets under him

"Turn over." John said pulling out and jerking his own cock. He pumped and twisted his hand while Randy readied himself. As the first streams erupted Randy opened his mouth and caught the remaining jets. "Oh fuck." John groaned as he watched the other man accept what he had to offer. He leaned down and thrust his tongue into the man's mouth tasting himself there. "Let's go again." John panted before kissing Randy once more

"You know I'd love to but that would make us late."

"Damn." John moaned as Randy started to fondle him

"I think we _can_ go again actually." John smiled

**Michael's Harborside**

"I want a drink but I feel like if I ingest anything I'll vomit."

"You've ingested enough for the night." Randy glared at John who was trying not to laugh

"I'm _really_ not in the mood for your jokes right now."

"I'm sorry."

"You know you never did get back to me on how you felt about wearing suspenders and a bowtie. We need to get that situated or there won't be a wedding."

"I think it's cute...in theory."

"What?"

"Each time I imagine standing at the altar with you and I picture myself in suspenders and a bowtie all I can see is my big ass dominating the room." Randy started laughing. "Yuk it up."

"John," Randy said still laughing. "Your ass pretty much dominates the room no matter what you're dressed in."

"I know I got that cake boy but we don't need to put it on display."

"I'm particularly proud of that cake and I'd like to display it on our wedding day so people will know it's legally all mine."

"Let's see what I look like at the fitting tomorrow."

"You'll make your decision tomorrow?"

"Yes." John said kissing his man sweetly

"John?" Both men looked up at the sound of a woman's voice

"Hi mom." John said standing up to give her a hug and a kiss. Randy sat there and took a sip of his water wishing it were something stronger

"Hello Randy." She said taking a seat across from her son

"Mrs. Cena." John stifled his laugh. Randy was being petty and John found it funny

"I didn't know that you were going to be here." The woman said looking at the menu

"Surprise!" Underneath the table John kicked Randy's foot. "What's your problem with me?" Randy asked bluntly

"Boo-boo,"

"Is that what this is about?" John's mom asked placing her menu on the table. "John?"

"I want the two of you to talk."

"Why didn't you just say that instead of inviting me out under the guise of a nice dinner?"

"Because we're still going to have a nice dinner."

"Not if Randy has anything to do with it."

"Uh!" Randy squeaked putting a hand to his chest. John had never seen him look so gay

"That was rude mom and so uncalled for."

"Are you going to side with him now?"

"Yes."

"I'm your mother." _So that's where he gets that line_ Randy thought

"I know that you're my mother but you're being rude. If Randy was being rude then I'd tell him so but he's not. He's done nothing wrong."

"Look Randy," John's mom said folding her hands on the table. "I'm sure you're a nice enough guy...John speaks very highly of you but I don't think you're the one for him. I'm sorry. You'd be great for someone else."

"But I'm marrying John."

"Well I can't do anything about that."

"Are you sure that this is your mom because you're way too sweet to have half of her DNA?"

"Excuse me?"

"This has gone all the way left." John muttered

"Who do you think raised him that way? I did so don't you dare sit there and insult me you little son of a bitch."

"Now she's bringing my mom into it. I don't think she would appreciate that."

"Both of you need to stop it. If I didn't know you better I would question our relation too. Where is this coming from? I've never seen you this way."

"I'm passionate about this John."

"But you were okay with Randy when we were dating."

"You were only dating then. I didn't know it would be so permanent. I thought he was a plaything."

"A what?!"

"Calm down baby."

"Well it's true. I didn't think John would want to marry you."

"What's wrong with me? Well what do you think is wrong with me because nothing is?"

"Nothing is _wrong_ with you per se you're just not _right_ for my son."

"Why? You keep saying that but you're not making sense."

"You're not his equal. I understand that you're good-looking and I'm sure it's gotten you a long way but,"

"Stop right there." Randy said putting his hand up. "Our relationship is not based on looks. John is not with me for my looks...don't ask me how I know but I know,"

"They are a plus though."

"John."

"I'm just saying."

"He's seen me at one of my lows and he's seen me being my best. We know each other and in spite of that we still love each other. Don't you know how smart John is?"

"Of course I know how smart he is."

"Clearly you don't or else you wouldn't doubt his choice. Clearly you think he's stupid enough to be with someone, to propose to someone based on their looks. And I don't know what this garbage is about me not being John's equal...what? Because I don't make as much money as he does?"

"That and the fact that you don't clean,"

"John doesn't clean!"

"But he can."

"So can I. Was my apartment ever dirty or messy when you came over?"

"No."

"Right because I was the one cleaning it. I don't make as much money as John so I'm much too poor to afford a cleaning person...although I'm the one paying the cleaning lady now."

"You can't cook either."

"So? How is that any of your business? Can John Sr. cook?" John's mom sat there clenching and unclenching her jaw. "I didn't think so." Randy took John's hand and looked at him. "I understand why you did this and I do appreciate it but we're getting nowhere and you know how much I hate going round in circles."

"I know," John responded rubbing the fuzzy hairs of the other man's head. "I can't be upset because you did try and you didn't have to." Randy brushed John's cheek and John smiled slightly causing a dimple to pop

"I love you."

"I love you too." The men were in their own world when John's mom spoke up

"I was wrong."

"What?" John asked looking at her

"Just now, seeing how the two of you are with one another, I can see it...and I can admit that I was wrong. I've never seen you this way with anyone John."

"I haven't been. Randy completes me."

"John." Randy and John's mom said at the same time. John laughed

"I'm just joking. Randy says I'm sweet and for the most part I am but there are times I can be an absolute ass or really cranky and he accepts whatever John I give him in the moment just as I accept him whether he's yelling and slamming his hands on tables or if he's hanging my clothes after ironing them. We get and understand each other."

"We're 100%, good or bad, around one another. That's rare." John's mom nodded

"You're right Randy and I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology." The trio enjoyed a peaceful dinner before parting ways. As they left John's mom apologized again to Randy who graciously accepted

"I'm glad that's out of the way." Randy said undressing once they were back in the hotel room

"That's makes two of us. We were going to be married anyway but now that my mom's not fighting me about it is a relief."

"I'll bet it is babe. I'm sorry you were in the middle of it."

"Ah, it's no big deal." John said heading to the bathroom for a shower

"Do you have to shower now? I want to snuggle and watch TV."

"I always shower before bed."

"I know."

"Why don't you come shower with me then I'm all yours to snuggle with."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Randy said heading to the bathroom as well. He'd never pass up an opportunity to see John nude

"What was that stuff earlier about me not being with you for your looks?"

"Huh?"

"When you said that you know but not to ask you how you know." Randy laughed

"Oh. I figure if you were with me for my looks then you would have fucked me way earlier than you did. You knew I wanted to."

"You did make that quite clear."

"You're hot so what can I say. I wanted to bang you." John laughed

"That's good for my ego."

"I'll stroke that ego of yours all you want John." Randy said while yawning and wrapping his arms tighter around John. The older man tangled their legs together and held Randy closely

"What time is our appointment?"

"10. I made it early since we have a flight to catch later."

"We should go to bed then yea?"

"Mmhm." Randy said closing his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**July 4**

"John." Randy said

"Yes?"

"We're in the gym."

"I know. What is your point?"

"That we're in public."

"Only people who live in the building have access to this gym."

"Someone could see us...you."

"Yea well there are cameras in here. 24-hour surveillance in fact."

"Mm John," Randy moaned. "Stop it before we get kicked out."

"We're almost done. This is a warm down is it not?"

"I meant kicked out of our apartment."

"Then we'll buy a house."

"You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"Yes. We're done here right? We can finish a warm down on the elevator then complete another warm up in bed."

"I think I'm already warm." John laughed keeping pace with the taller man as they shared a treadmill

"So let's go upstairs where I can get you hot." Randy stopped the machine

"Let's go." He said grabbing John by the wrist and pulling him away. They barely kept their hands to themselves in the elevator and almost broke the door to the apartment down trying to get inside. "We're so sweaty John."

"So?" John said trying to get Randy's shorts off. "I'm not going to rim you and you don't need, fuck me...get these damn things off." Randy pulled his shorts down and John did the same then turned the other man toward the wall before he thrust inside...

**The Barrett Residence**

"Well don't the two of you look cute?" Cody said walking up to John and Randy with Bowie in one arm. He hugged each man with his free one

"Thanks." They said

"The grill is going, there are sides and food already cooked and drinks so make yourselves at home like you know you should and have a good time." The two men walked to the kitchen each grabbing a beverage before heading outside

"It's hot out John."

"I know. We're only coming out here to say hello to everyone then we're going back inside. I'm not trying to have back sweat."

"I feel you on that." John laughed

"Hey Cena...soon to be Cena."

"Hey Wade."

"It's pretty hot out today no?"

"Yes. We were just talking about that."

"Does Cody have the chafing dishes ready? This is the last of the meat then I'm done. I have to take another shower."

"I'll go check." John said leaving quickly. "Codes!"

"I'm here!" The younger man said walking around the corner

"Wade wants to know if the chaffing dishes are ready. He wants to come inside and take a shower."

"Aw poor baby, it is hot out there. Can you show him where the meat goes? I still have guests coming in."

"Sure." Reluctantly John went back outside and over to the grill. "Everything's ready."

"Wonderful." Wade said picking up a foil pan. "Can each of you grab one for me please?"

"My hands are going to get all saucy." John and Wade looked at Randy. "I mean I can wash them. I was just saying."

...

John, Randy, Wade and Cody were sitting at the table chatting when Evan walked in with Seth

"Well what do we have here?" John asked. Evan smiled

"You remember Seth right?"

"Of course we remember Seth. How are you?"

"Good." Seth answered

"Are you guys ready for the wedding?" Evan asked pulling Seth into his lap. Wade elbowed Cody who was grinning from ear to ear

"I'm ready emotionally but every day I wake up feeling like I'm forgetting something and we leave for West Newbury in five days." Randy said. "Once we're on the plane that's it so we can't afford to leave anything behind."

"Well Wade and I aren't leaving until the next day so if you do forget something we can grab it for you."

"And if push comes to shove Seth and I aren't leaving until the 11th so we can grab anything forgotten by Cody and Wade." John and Randy laughed

"Thanks guys. That does make me feel better. I got a back-up for my back-up."

"Are you having bachelor parties?"

"I'm not because I don't want one but John's brothers want to take him out."

"It'll be harmless fun."

"I highly doubt that."

"So are you not going out?" John shrugged

"I don't know. I could go out and have fun with my brothers and deal with Randy later or just not have to deal with Randy."

"I'm with Randy on this one." Cody said. "I had a fit when Wade went out. He came back smelling like alcohol and was so hung-over the next day. If he didn't look so bad I would have wrung his neck."

"That's the other thing; John's brothers will take him out then I'll be stuck taking care of his drunken ass. I have too much on my mind to deal with that shit."

"So," Evan said. "That's a no to the bachelor party?" John laughed

"I really don't know." Randy looked at him. "What?"

"Do you really want to go out?"

"Yes. I never see my brothers."

"Can you guys go out and do something that doesn't involve so much drinking?"

"Not my brothers, no."

"I'm not going to say no because I can't tell you what to do but I'm not all that happy with the idea."

"Fair enough. If you had brothers like mine I probably wouldn't be too happy about it either."

"So you see my issue?"

"I do. I saw it from the beginning but I still want to go out." John looked at Evan. "Yes." Evan laughed

"Are you finally answering my question from 20 minutes ago?"

"Yes." Randy was annoyed with the fact that John was planning to go out with his brothers so close to the wedding but to avoid an argument he said nothing. His mood lifted once the topic of conversation moved on from John's impending night out. Randy, along with the other men, stuffed themselves on barbeque, salads whose main ingredient was mayonnaise, cookies, pie and drinks not to be consumed by anyone under the age of 21. When it was dark enough the party guests braved the warmth and humidity of the night to watch fireworks that popped and illuminated The Barrett's backyard

**John and Randy's Apartment**

"I feel absolutely disgusting."

"You ain't never lied." John said peeling the shirt he was wearing from his sticky skin. Randy laughed

"Like I don't even want to wash these clothes...I'm two seconds away from lighting a fire in the fireplace and throwing them in."

"I would be worried if you ever learned how to light the thing."

"You have a point." The tall man said pointing. He licked his lips as he watched John shimmy out of his shorts and underwear

"My balls are sticking to my leg." John said walking into the bathroom

"How lucky am I that I get to hear statements like that for the rest of my life?" The younger man mumbled

**July 11: Wedding Eve**

Randy was going over the finishing touches with his and John's mom when his phone vibrated in his pocket

John: have a minute?

Randy: yes

John: meet me out front

Randy: okay

"We're all done here right?" Randy asked

"Yes."

"I'm going to step outside for a minute then." He said leaving the room and heading toward the hotels main entrance. Randy saw John standing right outside the doors. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Is everything okay?"

"It is now. I haven't seen you all day." Randy covered his cheeks making John laugh. "You've really got to cut out all the blushing."

"Stop making me blush then."

"Are you feeling alright? I really just wanted to check in and make sure you're okay before I see you later for the rehearsal dinner." Randy nodded

"I'm fine. I was worried at first about having your mom here but she's been nothing but great all day...and very helpful. I can totally see why you're so sweet now." John smiled then kissed his very soon to be husband. "We said no kissing John."

"We're outside though and you didn't really expect me to adhere to that did you?"

"No I didn't but I know that of the two of us you're harder to crack."

"And I haven't. We've had no sex and I haven't tried persuading you...not that I would have to."

"No you wouldn't. I'm ready to go right now, fuck." John laughed

"You being perpetually horny is hilarious to me."

"I'm offended that you're not when you have all of this." Randy said gesturing toward his body

"I'm marrying all of that so you're doing something to me."

"Did you write your vows?" Randy asked changing the subject to avoid blushing

"It didn't work and yes I did. Have you written yours?"

"I've had mine done since our second date." John laughed loudly

"I should be scared but I think it's adorable that you put some sort of spell on me."

"Oh I put something on you but it wasn't a spell."

"And we're back to the sex talk." John kissed Randy twice. "I should get going."

"Where are you going?"

"Dan is having an issue with his suit so I said I'd go with him to the shop. I'm there as more of a buffer I think."

"John."

"What?"

"Don't go getting into trouble."

"I'm not. I'll let Dan do all of the yelling."

"Both of you better be at the rehearsal tonight or I'm going all the way off."

"We'll be there boo."

"Okay." Randy said kissing the other man. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Damn it John." The younger man said turning away quickly. John laughed as he walked away

**July 12: Wedding Day**

**Randy**

"Are you ready?" Wade asked Randy as he helped him tie his gray and blue bowtie

"Yes. I mean I'm nervous but I'm definitely ready. Nervous it okay right?"

"It's perfectly normal."

"Have you seen John today?"

"Yes."

"What was he doing?"

"You know John, smiling...his usual." Randy laughed

"Did he look,"

"Randy," Wade interrupted. "Everything will be fine. John's going to be there, he'll remember his vows and he's going to love you for all eternity."

"Am I being annoying?"

"Very."

**John**

"You look so cute Johnny!"

"Thank you." John said standing in front of a full-length mirror. He adjusted his blue bowtie and snapped his suspenders. "I think I'm ready."

"You think?"

"Well you know what I mean." He responded brushing an imaginary piece of lint off his blue and white leather oxford saddle shoes. Cody checked his watch

"It's time to go." John wiped his brow

"Let's do this."

**Maria Gill Wilson Chapel**

"We have come together at the invitation of John and Randy to celebrate the uniting in love, their hearts and lives. They have not reached this place alone; each has been given life by their parents. These, who gave to them life love, provision, are and will be, a vital part in their continued lives. Their love has borne fruit in John and Randy. John and Randy, no other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than these you are about to assume. You are entering into that holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love. I understand that each of you has written your own vows: Randy," The pastor said turning to the younger of the two men

"John, I stand here, today, in front of our friends and our family, to make these promises to you. I promise to love you passionately in the good times and the bad times. To always put your needs and desires before my own. I promise to respect you and give you the time and attention that you deserve. I promise to keep an open mind and an open heart to the changes life might bring to us. To never tear down your hopes and dreams. I promise to keep our relationship alive and exciting, filled with imagination, joy, and strength. To never have a dull moment. I promise to grow along with you and never keep my secrets and my fears away from you. I promise to be the best friend to you that you have and continue to be to me. I promise to give you all of me and to never hold anything back. These are my promises to you. I am yours completely and forever."

John smiled as he reached up and brushed the tears from Randy's cheeks

"I can't believe you're crying." He said quietly making Randy, the pastor and those sitting in the front row laugh

"I can't help it." John cleared his throat

"I come here today Randy, to join my life to yours before this company. In their presence I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart, from this day forward. As freely as God has given me life, I join my life to yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. In good or ill, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my partner for life, and I will give myself to no other."

The guests in attendance all cooed as Randy fanned himself

"That was good babe." He said

"Thank you." John said with a huge smile. "It's all true." The pastor laughed before speaking

"For as much as John and Randy have consented in holy wedlock, and have thereto confirmed the same by giving and receiving each one a ring; by the authority committed unto me as a minister of the Church of Jesus Christ, I now declare you husbands in life, according to the ordinance of God, and the laws of the state of Massachusetts; in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen. Ladies and gentleman may I, with pleasure, present to you Mr. John and Randy Cena."

After the ceremony John and Randy went to take their wedding photos around the hotels property while their guests enjoyed the cocktail hour out on the patio

"You looked really good standing there at the altar." John said pushing Randy's jacket down his shoulders

"Thank you." The tall man said kissing John's lips repeatedly

"Should we do this now?"

"You've already taken my jacket off so yes."

"We only have about fifteen minutes though before the DJ announces us."

"Then you better get going." Randy said popping both his and John's suspenders. John pulled Randy's pants down and turned him around bending the man over. Randy gripped the table in front of him as John thrust deep inside. "Oh fuck." He said dropping his head

"Shit I've missed this." John said thrusting in and out of his husband's tight hole. They each tried to keep their groaning to a minimum since someone would be coming by their suite any minute to get them for the reception

"John." Randy called

"What baby?"

"I, I can't, don't let me cum."

"What?"

"My pants...it'll get on my pants." The older man picked up his pace again but when he heard Randy panting he stopped and dropped down to his knees. Randy slipped his cock past John's lips letting the other man suck him to his finish. He then returned the favor. They dressed hastily then looked each other over fixing and rearranging

"We probably smell like sex."

"Nah I think we're alright. Don't go getting paranoid on me." Randy sniffed John. John eyed him before giving him a sniff. They smiled at and gave each other a fist bump

"We're good."

"Definitely good."


	10. Chapter 10

**Six Months Later**

John sat at his desk listening to one of his newest workers give him the rundown on what was going on outside of his office. The man had been in there for at the very least fifteen minutes which was about ten minutes too long for John's liking. John was nice though so he'd never say it, instead he just sat there watching the man make gestures with his hands and talk animatedly. He held up a finger when his phone started to ring

"Excuse me. Hello?"

"Hi John."

"Hi Randy."

"Are you busy right now?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm close and I wanted to stop by and show something to you. Is that okay?"

"Oh please do."

"...okay. I'll be there in like two minutes."

"Alright."

"Love you."

"Love you too." John ended the call and to his dismay the man was still standing there waiting to go on. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, um where was I?"

"Something about th order."

"Oh! Wade and I both counted and we're about 10 too short."

"10?"

"Yes." There was a knock at the door before Randy walked in

"Hello." He said to the man

"Hey."

"Do you need me to order more supplies then?"

"Yes."

"I can do that, no problem." The man stood there. "Anything else?"

"Oh, no. Thanks."

"Thank you." He turned, scooted by Randy and walked out the door

"Aww." Randy cooed

"What?"

"He's got a little crush on you. How long was he in here?"

"Eighteen minutes too long."

"How old is he? He looks young."

"I don't know. What does that matter?"

"I was just wondering if it was a crush on an older man/authority figure type of thing." John shook his head

"Give me a kiss." Randy walked around to John's side of the desk and leaned down as John stretched upward and they shared a kiss

"How come you don't bring your hardhat home?" The younger man asked moving the hat aside as he took a seat on the man's desk

"Technically it is home because it's in my truck."

"You don't bring it into the apartment though."

"I know you didn't come here to talk about my hardhat."

"I didn't but it just dawned on me how hot you probably look in it."

"I probably don't."

"Yea right...you'd have your shirt off and your muscles," John laughed

"Why's my shirt off?"

"You know you never wear a shirt at home."

"Can we get to why you're here?"

"What if I just wanted to see your face?" John smiled up at the tall man. "God you're so cute."

"Randy."

"Oh! I found another listing for us to look at and since you won't let me call our realtor I had to show you so you can have him add it to our list."

"That was a mouthful."

"You know I never complain." Randy quipped making John laugh

"Points for you being so quick. Where's this place?" Randy pulled his phone out and handed it to John who gave it the once over. "I like it." Randy frowned. "What?"

"You like it? That's it?"

"What do you want me to say? I'll add it to the list."

"I wanted you to get excited."

"I am so excited on the inside boo." Randy rolled his eyes

"Have you ever done it on your desk?"

"Alright," John said standing. "Goodbye."

"You're throwing me out?"

"Of my office? Yes. I'll see you at home."

"Technically what's yours is mine so this is our office." John gasped

"No you didn't." Randy smiled. "It hasn't even been a year and you're after my shit."

"You made me sign a pre-nup so I'm not getting any of your shit remember?"

"That was purely from a business standpoint. We're great now but in the event of a divorce, I don't know how bitter you may get so I had to protect myself."

"I get why you did it babe but just so you know, I'd kill you before the divorce was even final."

"I have no doubt in my mind you would because you love me so much."

"You're exactly right." Randy said kissing his husband. John turned and grabbed his hat

"I have some rounds to make."

"Ooh, put it on for me."

"No."

"Please babe." John sighed and placed the hardhat on his head. "You do look hot...you should lose the shirt though."

"I thought you were leaving."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'."

"I'll see you at home...for the second time."

"Mmhm, bye babe."

"Bye."

**Later**

John was about to leave his office for the day when his phone buzzed. He already knew who it was

Randy: hey bae. Are you leaving work soon?

John: I can't believe you just called me bae. I'm leaving right now

Randy: I just wanted to test it out

John: how's it working for you?

Randy: I don't think I like it so much

John: okay. What's up?

Randy: meet me at ray's in the city for dinner

John: ooh are we having a date night?

Randy: yea and maybe you'll get lucky

John: what if I'm a gentleman and walk you to the door?

Randy: you'll have to do more than that. I'm classy

John laughed

John: that you are. let's see how the night goes

Randy: hurry. I don't like sitting by myself and I'll be there in five

John: didn't someone wait for someone else by themselves in a coffee shop?

Randy: I was trying to snag you John. See how well it worked?

John: I recall you having a mental breakdown of sorts

Randy: just get here quick

John slipped the phone into his pocket as he laughed, shut the lights off and locked the building before heading to his truck parked in the lot. He drove the 35 minutes to Randy's chosen restaurant and was directed to the table once inside. John saw Randy sitting at the table on his phone with a sour look on his face

"Facebook, Twitter, Reddit or Tumblr?" John asked sitting across from the younger man

"How do you know I'm using any of those?"

"You live-blogged our reception until you were too drunk to hold your phone." Randy rolled his eyes

"How come I didn't get a kiss?"

"You were so damn close to your phone." The older man said sliding out of his booth seat and into Randy's. "You didn't even know I was here."

"I'm hearing a whole lot of lip and they're not where I want them." John leaned to his right and kissed Randy softly on his lips and just when Randy thought he was going to pull away John kissed him again but this time he kissed more passionately as he threaded his fingers through the younger man's hair. "John." Randy said when they parted

"What? You asked for a kiss."

"Mmhm," Randy said licking his lips. "You're getting some tonight."

"Hot damn. So what's going on in the world of Facebook?"

"I only went on the check some pictures from the wedding I was tagged in but I had a message from Michael." John growled and put his menu down

"What did he say this time?"

"The same shit. He's surprised that you went through with marrying me, we're not going to last once you come to your senses...he called me a whore more or less."

"Are you upset?"

"A little bit. I know that you love me but in the back of my mind sometimes I still wonder."

"You wonder what?" John asked looking in Randy's eyes

"I wonder if one day you will leave. I wonder if one day I won't be good enough."

"Is this you talking or Michael?"

"Both."

"Oh God Randy," He said taking him by the hand

"You sound mad."

"I am but not at you. Michael is your past and you can't trip on what's behind you."

"That was profound."

"Thank you...but seriously he better not do it again or I'm taking care of it. He's being very disrespectful and it's hurting you and I don't like that. You're my husband which means I protect you. I will have failed if I let this go on."

"This marriage shit is making me emotional. I feel like want to cry." John looked around

"Okay but don't do it here alright?" Randy chuckled

"I'm not going to cry."

"I love you okay and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know babe. I love you too."

"Can we eat now? I'm starving."

"Yes. Do you want to split crispy calamari?"

"Sure. I'm getting a cup of the gumbo too."

"Have at it."

**Saturday**

John woke up that morning and groaned at the strain of his morning wood. It was made worse by the fact that his husband lay next to him and under the sheet and blanket John knew that he was as naked as the day he was born. He thought about just going to the bathroom and jerking off before Randy woke up but soon came to his senses. Going solo was much less fun than having a partner. He rolled to his side and draped an arm around Randy's waist and just like he knew the man would, Randy shifted tucking his bottom into John. He reached forward and gently stroked the Randy's manhood making him moan just a little

"I'm sore from last night." He muttered

"What does that mean?" John asked still stroking

"Nothing apparently." Randy said with a laugh

"I'll go easy on you."

"Should I just blow you instead?"

"Mm mm...too horny for that."

"Which makes me believe even less that you're going to be gentle."

"I promise." John said adding a little pressure to his stroke. Randy licked his lips and tried to remain calm. He knew that John would never go back on a promise

"Alright." Randy said turning so he could lay flat on his back. John reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of Maximus lubricant and pumped enough into his hand to cover Randy and himself. "I don't think we'll need that much babe."

"You said that you're sore and I really don't want to make you feel any worse."

"Mmm," Randy moaned. "That feels perfect." He said as John breached his opening and slowly rocked his hips. The older man thrust slowly in and out of his husband drawing out the pleasure between them. "You can move faster John."

"Like that?" John asked speeding up his stroke

"Yes baby, just like that." The younger man gasped and wrapped his legs tight around his husband when the man pushed deeper inside of him hitting those sensitive nerves. "Fuck me John."

"But you said,"

"I know what I said and now I'm saying something different. Hard. Now."

"No." John said moving languidly. "It'll be worse for you." He added reaching for Randy's hardening cock. "Just let me handle this."

"Mmhm, you're handling it just right." The younger man said as he grunted. John rolled his hips faster and faster but kept the pace gentle. He was becoming more and more turned on by the sounds Randy made with each forward thrust of his pelvis and stroke of his hand. What turned John on the most though was when the other man was vocal and demanding and he knew their gentleness wasn't the way to go about hearing any of that. He snapped his hips forward and was rewarded with a loud groan followed by a whimper. "Again baby, again." The older man threw caution to the wind as he slammed in and out of the emphatically moaning man

"Fuck." John whispered. "You're so fucking hot."

"Yea?"

"God yea...and your ass is so fucking good." The taller man moved with the thrusts bringing optimal pleasure to them both. He took over the fisting of his cock as John pounded his hole

"Oh god John...damn that's," John watched Randy squirm around on the bed before his abs tightened even more as he came with whimpered and muttered curses. John turned to long and deep strokes as he wanted to draw out his orgasm. He grunted when Randy squeezed his inner muscles, teasing him

"Stop it."

"No."

"Randy."

"John." The older man glared at his husband before roughly grabbing him by his perfect thighs and nailing him harder than before. John gave a loud grunt when he climaxed and watched as more semen spurted from the younger's cock. John laughed as he pulled out and moved back to his side of the bed. "Holy shit." Randy said as he looked at John. "What's so funny?"

"That must have been really good since you a) came twice and b) totally sounded like a girl."

"I refuse to believe that I sound like a girl."

"You do. I'll record it one day and play it back for you."

"...is it all the time?"

"No not all the time but there _are_ times that I have to look down to make sure it's you and not Rihanna Rimes."

"Your knowledge of female porn stars still amazes me."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Sure it was."

"Well now I have to find one of her movies so I can hear it."

"I think I can help you with that." John said getting out of bed

"What do you mean?"

"Just let me know." He said going into the bathroom

"John get back here!" Randy said on his way to the bathroom

**Later**

"Let it go Randy." John said kissing his husband as he parked the car in front of 1584 Dresden Drive

"I just want to know if you watch it while I'm not around."

"When are you not around?"

"While I'm at work."

"While you're at work, I too, am at work and you know good and goddamn well I'm not watching porn while working."

"Just curious...because if you want I'd watch with you."

"Like we could watch porn together. I doubt we'd make it through an opening scene."

"True."

"Jacoby is waiting so can we drop it and go look at this house?"

"Uh-huh." The men got out of the car but prior to heading up the walkway Randy stopped John who silently hoped he wasn't about to bring up the pornography again. "I just want to say before going inside that I adore the exterior of this house."

"You adore it huh?" John asked raising his eyebrows. "Then I hope the inside meets, even exceeds, your expectations."

"Me too because house hunting is not as fun as I thought it would be. Don't get me wrong, talking shit once we're inside is a highlight," John laughed. "But the driving and looking and all the other shit is tedious."

"I completely agree with you. Ready?"

"Yep." John opened the front door and stepped to the side letting Randy in before himself

"Hey you two. I thought you were going to leave since you were out there for so long." Their realtor Jacoby said

"We had some things to discuss."

"No problem, I understand. I'll let you guys walk around and tour the place yourselves. Meet me back down here when you're done?"

"Okay." The couple said in unison

"I want to start upstairs babe."

"After you." They ascended the staircase and took a look around when they reached the top

"Yep."

"Yep what?" John asked

"I want this one." He laughed

"We haven't looked at it yet. You've seen the outside and the landing."

"But I like it. I can see trey ceilings from here."

"Those are a plus."

"Can we look at a little more like an entire room perhaps before you go signing on any lines?"

"Why are you being so picky?" John gasped

"Picky – get your butt down that hall."

"Is it weird that I like the washer and dryer being right here?"

"No because it's a perfect location...not too far from the bedroom so you're not lugging hampers and clean laundry baskets all over." They walked around checking out guest bedrooms before going to the master. "Well this is huge."

"It certainly is. We may need a bigger bed just to take up some space."

"I can see us with a bigger bed...something with sturdy posts."

"John." Randy said laughing

"What?"

"I already know what you're thinking. Don't be so dirty."

"Dirty? How do you know I meant that in a dirty way? This room is enormous so we can't have flimsy furniture, hence me using the word sturdy."

"Shut the hell up John."

**The Barrett Residence**

Cody wrapped his legs tighter around his husband as the man held him against the wall of their bedroom

"Harder Wade." He said digging his nails into the man's shoulders. Wade grunted and bounced the younger man hard against him. "Oh wow."

"There Love?"

"Mmhm...god don't stop." Cody said demandingly. "Wade...stop."

"Huh?"

"Did you hear that?"

"No. You're imagining things." Just then their two dogs starting barking

"I heard the doorbell."

"Shit." Wade cursed setting Cody on the floor. "Whoever that is is going to wish they hadn't come here because I'm going to kill them."

"Honey!" Cody exclaimed pulling his long discarded shirt over his head. "I'm quite sure that whoever is down there didn't interrupt us on purpose."

"Whatever Cody." Cody frowned at Wade as he opened their door and went downstairs. The smile on his face faltered a bit when he saw Justin standing there

"Hello."

"Hi Cody. I know I should have called first,"

"Yes."

"But I probably would have lost the nerve if I did." Cody nodded slightly as he stepped to the side

"Come in." Justin stepped inside then followed his cousin to the kitchen after he'd closed the door. "Would you like a drink or anything?"

"Oh, no thank you."

"What's going on?" Cody asked taking a seat at the table

"I owe you an apology...I know I'm late but better late than never is what they say right?"

"That does apply to some things."

"I almost ruined your friendship with John because I lied."

"Why did you do it?" Justin shrugged

"I mean I knew that if it came down to John or me that you would pick me without hesitation. I used your kindness and family loyalty against you and I'm sorry for that."

"I see. So you did in fact do those things that John said you did?"

"Yes."

"Are you," Justin shook his head

"I'd rather not."

"Justin."

"I mean I guess I am...after what I did."

"Oh it was you." Wade said walking in

"Hi Wade." The tall man just grunted

"Only after what you did?" Cody asked folding his arms across his chest

"No...I'm gay okay."

"You do realize that was one of the worst kept secrets right?"

"Wade!"

"You had to know that we, along with everyone else, knew." Wade continued on despite Cody's shriek

"Yea I kinda figured that. Thanks for not pointing it out though."

"You owe John and Evan apologies too. I'm certainly glad he moved on."

"I saw that on Facebook and Instagram. He's with that guy who has weird hair." Wade guffawed

"You're one to talk about weird hair." He said walking out with a beer

"I'm sorry about that Jus."

"It's fine. I'm sure I deserved it and he's been dying to say it. He's also right about me owing John and Evan a sorry. I don't know how much I'll be hanging around now but I needed to get this off my chest."

"Why won't you be around?"

"Well John's married now for one," Cody laughed although he shouldn't have. "This means he's completely off the market not that he would like me after what happened. I don't want to get on his husband's bad side either. He's really good-looking but I'm sure one wrong word or glance and he'd hang me by my toes."

"Randy is rather protective. I was scared to go to their apartment but I knew that even after what I did John wouldn't let him hurt me."

"How did that go?"

"Randy was standoffish but we're all great now. I helped him plan the wedding."

"It looked nice." Cody raised one of his manicured brows. "Evan's Facebook and Instagram."

"Oh yea."

"Anyway, I don't want to take up more of your time. Thanks for even letting me in."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry."

"I accept...don't be a stranger though. John and Randy both know how to conduct themselves so don't worry about any of that." Justin nodded as he stood up. Cody saw Justin to the door and they hugged before he left. Once he was gone Cody marched to Wade's man-cave. "What was that all about?" He asked as he stood blocking the TV

"What?"

"That stuff in the kitchen with Justin."

"It was the truth and it's about time he heard it. I won't tiptoe around anyone especially not in my house."

"You didn't have to be rude though."

"Are you talking about the hair comment? His hair is stupid and he cast the first stone by mentioning Seth who's not here to defend himself...not that he needs to since it's his head."

"You're cranky today."

"I wasn't before."

"Oh gosh. We can have sex anytime if that's what's making you upset. Do you want to go finish now?"

"No. Can you step to the side so I can see the television?"

"Well now you're being rude to me."

"I'm not. You stomped in here and stood where you knew I couldn't see. Now please." Wade said making a motion with his hand for Cody to move

"I will break your damn TV. Turn it off."

"What for?"

"So we can talk."

"About what? The mood was ruined and now I don't want to anymore."

"What if I do?" Wade leaned to the side to see around the other man. "Wade!" Cody said before grabbing the remote and hurling it at the TV mounted to the wall. They both watched the device fly in the air before crashing into the screen and shattering it making an almost beautiful spider web pattern. Wade sat there with his jaw on the floor as Cody stood seething

"Your temper is just too much at times."

"I hate that you make me this angry."

"Do not blame that on me. You always have to have the last word and that's your fault. Now you owe me a new television and I want it today." Wade said standing. He towered over Cody. "Go upstairs and shower then get dressed. After you're dressed I want you to go to the store for a new one." Cody huffed and walked away. "It's 60 inches!" Wade yelled after him

...

Wade yanked the front door open as he heard the bell ring. Randy and John stood there looking at the clearly angry man

"Did we come at the wrong time?"

"No, sorry. Come in."

"Where's your better half?" Randy asked

"Is there such a thing?"

"Okay, whoa. What's going on Wade?"

"I'm married to a maniac." John covered his laugh

"What are you talking about? Cody is a doll."

"Most of the time he is but then there are times like this. Come have a look at this." Randy and John followed Wade to the cave. "That is not doll like behavior."

"What the hell happened?" John asked

"He threw the remote at the TV like he was Nolan Ryan."

"Okay...there has to be more to the story."

"There's always more to the story but nothing that can justify him doing this."

"He didn't hit you again did he?"

"No."

"Cody's hit you?!" Wade and John looked at Randy

"Yea...I never told you?"

"No, obviously not."

"He's done it twice actually."

"Twice? I only know about the one time."

"He hit me before we were married but I didn't think he'd do it again...then he did it again after we got married. Oh God," Wade lamented. "I'm being abused." Neither John nor Randy could stop their loud laughter. "Thanks guys."

"We're sorry." Randy said patting Wade's shoulder

"Yea...I mean I only meant to laugh on the inside."

"Thanks Cena."

"Where is Mike Tyson?"

"I made him go to the store to get a new television."

"Wade!" Cody called walking into the house

"Go Wade!" Randy whispered harshly. "We'll hide you." Wade glared at his friend

"Hi guys."

"Hey."

"Can you go out to the car and get it?"

"No. How did you get it in there?"

"The sales guys helped me."

"Why don't you and I go get it Wade?" Again Wade glared at Randy

"Fine."

"You and I need to talk." John said to Cody

"What's up Johnny?"

"You can't 'what's up Johnny' me after I saw that. You need to chill out."

"He gets me so angry sometimes though."

"You can't blame that on him. You're as sweet as a basket of Easter candy but I know that there are times you make him angry but he's never hit you or broken anything."

"It barely even happens though."

"You put your hands on him twice Cody. He told us that there was a first time. You never put your hands on someone like that...especially not someone who loves you as much as that man does." John watched as Cody broke down into tears. He wrapped his arms around his friend as he cried on his shoulder

"Cena," Wade said walking in. "What's going on? Love?" Cody pulled away from John. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry honey." Randy's heart broke just a little seeing the normally smiling man with a tear stained face

"Hey there," Wade said softly. "It's alright." He added pulling his husband against his body and holding him there

"No John's right...I should never treat you that way."

"You shouldn't but I'm tough...a lot tougher than the electronics around here apparently."

"They're so cute." Randy commented. "I hope we can be like that."

"If you ever lay your hands on me I'll beat your ass." Randy looked at John

"I meant being able to make up after a pretty serious fight."

"Oh."

"But I'm glad I've been warned." Cody wiped his nose with the back of his hand making Wade cringe

"What made you guys stop by? Are you not coming to church tomorrow?"

"We'll be there but we wanted to tell you today that we put in a bid on a house and got it."

"Oh my God!" Cody exclaimed jumping up and down. "Congratulations!"

"Congrats."

"Where is it?"

"Dresden Drive." Cody gasped

"That's like ten minutes from here. My Johnny's even closer!"

"Your Johnny?" Wade and Randy said. John laughed

"You guys know what I mean."

"We only shaved off four minutes from here and the apartment."

"That's four minutes closer for Friday dinners."

"What does the place look like?"

"It's really nice. Very simple on the outside but nice on the inside...five bedrooms, three baths, two-car garage...the norm. Chef's kitchen which I like."

"But no room for the wine refrigerator we got as a wedding gift which I don't like."

"We can get rid of that weird wine rack near the wet bar Randy."

"And who are we going to pay to do that?" John looked at the man like he was stupid. "What?"

"I'm going to assume that in your excitement you forgot what it is that I do for a living."

"Oh yea!"

"If it's an existing structure then Cena and I can install that fridge in about three hours."

"Do you feel like demoing a bathroom too?"

"You know I love wielding a sledgehammer Cena."

"Do you want to help Cody?"

"Very funny John but no I'd much rather help Randy decorate."

"Oh good," Randy said. "Do you have a binder for that?"

"I do actually."

"Wait a second – John you tell people what to do for a living."

"I used to do the manual labor...I started from the bottom now I'm here." Wade and Cody laughed. Randy just shook his head

"Are you going to wear your hardhat,"

"Quit it with the hardhat." The older man interrupted

"You should wear it for him at least once. I remember the first time I did for Cody,"

"Wade hush!" Cody said blushing

"You guys get the picture."

"I actually have a friend who's an interior designer if you'd rather go that route. You can tell her what you like and she makes it happen."

"That would be great but buying a house then hiring a decorator might be stretching John and my budget just a bit."

"Oh yea," Cody said rubbing his chin. "Since I never bought you that Porsche John," John laughed. "How about I gift you that? It's way better than getting a toaster for a housewarming present."

"That is better than a toaster I must admit but I think I want to hold out for that Porsche."

"Okay." John chuckled

"I'm only kidding. It's up to Randy if he wants to do that. The only rooms I'm really concerned with are my office and the bedroom of course."

"The bedroom will be nice because I'll be there." Randy said

"You're right boo-boo."

"How much of the house Cody?"

"I'm not cheap with my gifts so I mean top to bottom."

"Do we have to get your approval before ordering anything?"

"Nope. I mean I'd still like to help,"

"No," Randy said waving his hands. "That's not what I meant. Of course you can help I just didn't know if you'd be hovering over my shoulder."

"No hovering, just helping."

"Okay."

"Oh yay! Let's go out for dinner ya'll." Although they were tired John and Randy didn't want to be rude and turn down Cody's offer since he was so excited. After having a good time the two men drove back to their apartment building

"Go around front and let the valet park the car John."

"Why?"

"We have a package at the front desk."

"Jesus. We've had packages at the front desk for the last six months."

"I know," Randy said smiling. "It's like Christmas." He said getting out of the car. John walked through the lobby to the elevator and held it while Randy picked up the package. "Thanks babe." Randy said stepping into the steel box. "It's from your mom."

"I wonder what it is."

"Me too...can I open it?" John chuckled

"Sure." Inside the apartment Randy slipped a key through the tape on the large box

"Oh wow,"

"What?"

"She made a collage of our wedding day. This is awesome."

"That is pretty cool." John said looking at all the pictures in the large frame. "Damn this must have taken a long time." He said examining it closer

"I know. Where are we going to put it?"

"In the office at our house? No sense in putting it up here." Randy smiled and started to blush. "What?"

"Say it again John."

"What? Oh...our house." He said kissing the taller man as he leaned down

"Again."

"Our house. We have a house."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Mmhm, it sure does."


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Months Later**

Randy brought the last of the bags into the house and dropped them on the counter

"That it?" John asked

"Yes. Are you still working on that thing?"

"No. The temperature went down while you were gone so I started to put the bottles in."

"Oh good; we'll have to open one of those later to celebrate the first night in our house."

"That's how you want to celebrate our first night?"

"Wine is step two to the night."

"What's step one and is there a three?"

"Step one is dinner and step three may or may not involve Smucker's strawberry preserves." John started to laugh

"Is that what we're having for dinner?"

"No." Randy said with a laugh. "I actually don't know what we're doing for dinner. I'm far too exhausted to cook."

"The hell you say?"

"Well you know that I really mean hover around with a glass of wine and a fork to taste everything as I get in the way."

"If you manage to somehow be in the way in this kitchen then I'll know you've been doing it purposely all this time."

"Maybe I have. Maybe I've been brushing up against you and rubbing your ass intentionally."

"You're a perv so it's probably true...and we don't have to worry about dinner." Randy turned away from the cabinet as he closed it

"Cody and Wade are coming over aren't they?"

"Yes." John said smiling. "He called while you were gone."

"I wasn't gone that long!"

"Long enough for Cody. He's cooking now and will be over when it's done."

"He has pretty eyes and is a damn good cook so I ain't mad."

"I agree on both those things. Do you want this in the wine fridge?" John asked pulling a bottle from one of the shopping bags

"No. It can go under the wet bar."

"Okay."

"I'm going to take a shower before they get here." Randy said lighting the scented candles around the kitchen and den area. "Can you watch these?"

"Watch them what? I think they'll burn just fine without me."

"Where will you be?"

"I thought we were taking a shower."

"Um, I do not recall saying anything about _us_ taking a shower."

"It's big enough for us both. Come on." John said hoisting his husband onto his shoulder

"I'm way too big for this." Randy said making John laugh

...

"Hi Johnny!" Cody said as John opened the door to his home

"Hi Codes. Barrett."

"Cena."

"Come in please."

"It looks absolutely gorgeous in here...so warm and cozy."

"Thanks...for the compliment and helping us get it this way."

"Oh you're welcome."

"Do you want to take a tour before we eat?"

"Yes!" Cody answered. "But let me get my travel dishes set up so the food can stay warm."

"The kitchen is this way."

"This is so nice." Cody said looking around as he walked. He set the food up then toured the house with John and Wade

"Hold on a second." John said stepping in front of the two men. "I want to make sure Randy's decent before we go in there." He told them as he knocked on the door

"Why are you knock," Randy said opening the bedroom door. "Oh. Hey there Barrett's."

"I was giving them a tour." The tall man opened the door wider

"Welcome to the thunder dome. This is where the magic will happen eventually."

"Well I'm glad we're seeing it before it's soiled by the likes of you."

"I feel like in your old country that is offensive and we should fight." Wade laughed

"A duel perhaps?"

"I don't know where my white gloves are so consider yourself lucky or else I'd have slapped you with one."

"Anytime Orton...Cena."

"I forgot you were a hyphen too." Cody said emerging from John's closet. "Great closet space and organization."

"John's so anal about how his clothes, and mine, are organized that he spent about six hours putting both our closets together."

"You'll learn to appreciate it." Wade said. "I thought this one here was nuts when we were dating and I saw his wardrobe, then we got engaged and moved in together and my clothes suddenly looked like his...I don't know what I'd do if they didn't now."

"Thank you." John said. Randy stood there looking at his friend of over ten years

"I would call you pussy whipped but Cody's not a girl...bussy I guess is a more appropriate term." Wade began to laugh loudly while Cody and John just looked at Randy. "What?"

"You're so inappropriate at times that I can't even believe it. I'm so lucky that you're all types of hot for no reason." Randy smiled

"I guess I'm lucky too then because I've been inappropriate all my life and now we're married so you get to experience it all."

"Is there a timeline on annulments? I can say that he tricked me and check fraud on the paperwork." Yet again Wade started laughing but this time Randy and Cody were standing there looking at John. "What?"

"You guys have been married for less than a year and talk of splitting up is not good. Be nice to each other."

"We are nice to each other."

"Now apologize and kiss and make-up. It's a key, a major key, to having a successful marriage." Randy and John stood there. "Come on ya'll!" The two men hugged and kissed

"I'm sorry boo-boo."

"No annulment?"

"No annulment. I'll listen to your filthy jokes for the rest of time." Randy chuckled then looked over toward the bed

"Is something missing from your marriage Wade?"

"What?" Randy nodded toward the bed. "What are you doing Love?"

"This bed is really nice." Cody said stroking one of the posts of John and Randy's bed

"You look gross darling."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're over there rubbing their bed like you are."

"Oh my goodness," Cody said covering one of his cheeks. "I'm sure this looks terrible. I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you like the bed though."

"How about we get out of here and eat dinner, yes?"

"I'm with Wade."

**Later**

"That dinner was so good." Randy said climbing in bed. "And this bed is really high."

"I know and you're taller than me so imagine how I felt having to pole vault into this thing." Randy laughed

"You know I wish I had seen that. Did you stick it under the bed?"

"Mmhm...rolled it right under there."

"Lies." Randy said kissing John

"Are you ready to watch this?"

"Yes! I've wanted to watch our wedding DVD since we came back from our honeymoon."

"I know you have. I think this is better." The older man said turning the television on and starting the DVD. "We're in our own house, in our marital bed,"

"Not your smutty bed that we were in before."

"Not the bed where I was slayed all those other dudes." Randy covered John's mouth

"No."

...

"Oh my god," Randy said laughing. "I don't even remember any of that."

"You were – we were quite drunk. You were so drunk that even in my drunken state I remember looking over at you like, damn he is wasted."

"And you didn't try stopping me?"

"You were having a good time and that's what it was all about."

"John!" Randy yelled. "What happened to my shirt?" John started to laugh at his husband

"You took it off...I knew once the suspenders came down it was a wrap. At least you were wearing an undershirt."

"It's those small miracles. Oh, there go your suspenders."

"My shirt stayed on though." The two men lay there laughing at themselves and their guests on the DVD before Randy spoke up

"Well you thought your shirt stayed on." John sat up and watched himself on screen

"Oh my God."

"Yea, we were hammered. I'm surprised we were able to wake up on time the next morning for our flight."

"We sweat out all the alcohol we consumed in bed that night."

"Yea we did." Randy said rolling to his side and kissing John

"Are we going to finish this?"

"We can tomorrow."

"But you badgered me about this for eight months now you don't want to watch." Randy didn't answer as he straddled John and leaned down to kiss him. John groaned and pulled away. "So we're not going to finish this?"

"That depends on what you mean by this." The younger man responded grinding down

"Okay...your ass might be better than the video."

"Might be?" John smirked

"I don't know yet. Prove to me it is." He said giving the young man's naked ass a hard slap

"Think we can break this bed?"

"I don't know." John said smiling. "But we can try."

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning hubby." Randy said walking into the kitchen

"Good morning." John responded grabbing Randy's coffee mug from the cabinet making Randy smile

"You're perfect John."

"If all I have to do is have your cup ready when you wake up then I'm going to Walmart and buying an entire box."

"Well you've got breakfast going too and that juicy ass of yours."

"Always with my butt...take your plate and have a seat."

"What time are your parents getting here?"

"I scheduled their flight with your parents so they can all ride from the airport together."

"How are they going to fit in the car?"

"I splurged for a car service."

"Did you really?"

"Yes. I thought about getting them each a town car but then it occurred to me that would be somewhat awkward and they get along well so why not travel in a huge contraption."

"What color is it?"

"I have no idea Randy." John chuckled. "What if it was a party bus and they showed up drunk?" Randy laughed

"Our parents would be pretty awesome if they managed to get drunk on a ride from the airport."

"Yea they would."

"Do you think we can have quiet sex while they're here?"

"You tell me because you're the loud one."

"You like me loud."

"I can always gag you."

"Ooh, with what?"

"I meant a gag but I feel like you're thinking, well make that hoping, for something else." John laughed at Randy who smiled as he chewed

**Later**

John watched as Randy paced around the den waiting for their parents to arrive. He reclined his leather chair and watched the younger man wear the new shine off the floor. He thought about trying to stop him but knew there was no use so John turned toward the TV and tried watching

"Oh that's them!" Randy said as the doorbell he insisted on changing rang

"Who?"

"Very funny John."

"Go get the door."

"Are you coming?"

"We need two people to answer the door now?"

"John."

"Alright." The older man said sitting up and leaving his comfortable seat. John stood back as his husband opened the front door and greeted their parents

"Hi honey!"

"Hi mom." Randy said hugging his mom and dad. "Hi." He said to John's parents hugging them too

"Hello Randy...and John."

"Hey mom."

"What are you doing back there?"

"I let Randy open the door since he was pacing all around."

"John."

"Was I not supposed to tell them that?"

"Anyway, I'm sure you guys want to get settled in so let us show you your rooms." Randy and John each showed their parents to the rooms they would be staying in then they took a tour while John and Randy, mostly John, prepared lunch

**Saturday Afternoon**

"Hey, hey, hey." Cody said walking in the house

"Hi, hi, hi." John responded

"Aww who picked this lovely thing and how come I didn't notice it before?"

"Randy and I don't know."

"It's precious. I want one. Isn't that nice honey?"

"The most precious." Wade said referring to the wall sentiment that read: _Having a place to go is a home, having someone to love is a family, having both is a blessing_

"Did you miss the one in our bedroom too?"

"I did."

"Ran?" John called

"Yes?"

"What does that thing on the wall say in the bedroom?"

"That wall quote?"

"Yea."

"Um, loved you yesterday, love you still, always have, always will."

"Wade."

"Way to show me up Cena's."

"I'll get you one. Can I take this stuff outside babe?"

"Uh-huh." Randy picked up a pan of food John had on the counter to take outside to their guests

"I'll come back for the other one."

"I can grab it now." Wade said. Randy and his friend left out the backdoor with pans of food leaving John and Cody in the kitchen

"How's life treating you Johnny?"

"Well here we are at a housewarming for the home my husband and I just purchased so I'd say life is treating me fantastically."

"That's great." Cody said smiling. John looked at his friend

"What? I feel like you want to say something to me."

"While I normally find it very gauche to fish for compliments and thanks I feel like we've been friends long enough for me to say that I'm waiting on one from you."

"What am I – oh," John said with a laugh. "I am so very much in love with my husband and our life so thank you Cody, thank you so very much for sticking that perfect nose of yours where it didn't belong and setting us up." Cody faked a frown before giving John his dazzling smile

"You're welcome." He chirped

**The End**


End file.
